Heir of Kingdom Hearts
by Captain James H00K
Summary: Little Harry Potter is known as the Boy-Who-Lived, but to some he is family. With that family, comes an unknown power not seen for a thousand years, since the time of the Founders themselves. Good Petunia and Dudley. Powerful Harry. Possible good Draco. EVIL Vernon As of now, there is a poll on my profile so that you may vote for what happens next.
1. Boy and Letters

I was at my house, when I felt that something was wrong at the Potter's house. I grabbed the keys to my Fury and drove as fast as I could to Gordric's Hallow. I saw the devastation the house was in. Then heard another ' _crack_ ' of someone apperating. I followed the magical signature, and I apparated car and all onto the street of Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey England. It was there that I was greeted by an old friend and Headmaster.

"Hello Adrian, I see that you saw the house?"

That one question put a great weight on me. "Indeed I did Albus. Why? Why did that stupid grandson of mine think he could fight _him_ off? I should've been there!"

"You know that reason. It was because he wanted to protect the only other family that you have left here." Albus Dumbledore turned towards me then. "Were you ever going to tell him? Besides, you only placed wards to warn you. You wouldn't have been able to see the house." He said as I got out. Then, we started walking.

I sighed. "I know that but…" I sighed. "I guess you're right. I wish I would have told him who I was sooner. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. I was going to train him, teach him the ways of the Keyblade, and in time he would've become a Master. But, that's long gone now."

"I know how you feel. I lost my sister a long time ago. But, if you dwell on it, it doesn't make the pain lessen at all." Then he turned the conversation to lighter matters. "I'm surprised you didn't use your _other_ car."

"I wanted to, but a Batmobile would be a little inconspicuous don't you think?"

"Yes, it would've been. But you'd have been able to get here just as fast flying."

As we were walking, there was a Tabby cat just sitting on the wall, not looking the least bit surprised in seeing us. I watched as my old professor used his Putter-Outer until there was only the two of us and a pair of glowing eyes on the street.

I smiled knowingly at who it was. "Hello Minerva. Fancy seeing you here."

I turned and in the place of the cat was a severe looking woman with square glasses, an emerald robe, a high bun, and was slightly frazzled.

"How did you guess?"

"My dear professor, a cat doesn't have distinct markings of glasses around the eyes for one. Two, I've never in all my years see a cat sit so still and rigid."

"You'd be stiff to if you had to sit on a brick wall all day."

"All day? When you could be out celebrating? I passed at least a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

As they were talking, I conjured up a quill and a piece of parchment. I walked to my car and started writing on the hood. It read thus:

11/01/1995

To my dear granddaughter Petunia Dursley nee Evans,

I would like to introduce myself once again. You may know me as Vladimir Knight, but my real name is Adrian Jacobs-Heart. I was dear friends with your sister Lily and your brother-in-law James at school. If you read the letter Dumbledore gave you, then you know your sister is dead. Her death was caused by none other than Lord Voldemort. But, back to the reason I'm writing this. You see Tuney, I remember when we were kids and you were jealous of Lily for going to Hogwarts. You were jealous because she got to see things that were once thought of as myth and legend.

You wanted to go and experience that yourself, and I don't blame you. But, you see, there is a reason that Harry is here. Even when you estranged yourself from Lily, James, and Harry, she still loved you no matter what. She wrote in her will, which I witnessed to, that she was sorry that you didn't have any magical talent and wished that you were there with her always. Second, she put you in there because if there were no others to be found that could care for Harry, she knew that in time you would love him. Thirdly, I hope you're sitting down for this, you **_DO_** have magic. You young lady come from a long line of squibs. For you see, you are descended from Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. It took some digging, but, I finally found it. If this is the case, Dudley might be going to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I need to train him **_my_** way.

You see, your sister married into one of the most powerful positions there is. Your brother in law was the Heir to Kingdom Hearts, and Heir to a co-founder of Hogwarts. Now, I believe now would be the time for explanations. For you see, there will be a game that people will think to be a work of fiction, when in fact it will be reality. It's called Kingdom Hearts. Please read as much as you can about it. For it is true. You my granddaughter are the Heir to the position of Protector of the Door and the Keeper of Peace to the realms of Light and Darkness, as is Harry, for he and Dudley are the last male descendants of my line. But, I implore you Petunia, please keep Harry safe. I know you better than you think. Even though you were jealous of Lily, you still loved her with all your heart. As you have been reading this, there was magic bringing back all the **good** memories you had together as children. The memories of when she would write to you, and you were amazed at what she was learning. I say again Tuney, please keep Harry safe, for he is more powerful than you know. Please, if you truly loved your sister tell Dudley about his family, when Vernon's gone off to work of course, for he needs to know who he needs to protect. Because my dear granddaughter, Albus and I are of one mind, Voldemort WILL return one day. That's why I can't stress this enough for Harry's safety. I will talk to Albus about having Dudley go to Hogwarts magic or not. I will train him there. Also, if you ever need a place to stay, just call. You'll know how when the time comes. Familia est quaedam potentia intelligentis . Family is power.

Sincerely,

Your beloved grandfather

Lord and High Protector of the Door and the Realms of Light and Darkness

Adrian Michael Jacobs-Heart

P.S.

Burn this when you're done.

I finished writing the letter and sealed it with my own magic so that only Petunia could open it. I walked back to Minerva and Albus. It seemed they were talking about a certain gamekeeper.

"You think it - _wise_ \- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I'd trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore said.

"I know this for a fact Minnie. He wouldn't let _anything_ happen to Harry, intentional or accidental."

"I'm not saying that his heart isn't in the right place," McGonagall said grudgingly, "but you two can't tell me that he's somewhat careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

There was a low rumbling sound that broke the silence around us. It was growing slowly louder as we looked up and down the street for the signs of a headlight; it swelled to a roar and we looked up in the sky to see a huge motorcycle fall out of the air, and coming to land in front of us. If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing compare to the man striding it. He was twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild looking- with his long tangles of black hair and a beard covering most of his face, hands the size of a standard trash can lid, and his feet were covered in leather boots that could be compared in size to baby dolphins. But, despite his size, and for the few who knew him, he was a kind and gentle giant. For in his vast and strong arms, he was carrying a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid told us. He gently got off the bike so as not to disturb his passenger. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I got him sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir – I got there just after you did Adrian," he said turning to me.

"Oh?"

"Saw that Fury of yours disappear while I was still flying. As you saw, the house was nearly destroyed. I got him out before the muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

The three of us walked towards the little bundle of blankets that held a barely visible sleeping baby boy. He had a tuft of messy black hair on his head like his late father James. But, beneath that, we saw a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Is that where -?" Minnie whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "He'll have that scar forever."

"It will be known throughout our world. It will be a mark of fame…and a curse."

Three sets of eyes turned toward me.

"A curse? He will be famous! Every child will know his name. There will be books written about him, he'll be a legend!"

"And he will never have a normal life!" I snapped. "He'll be hunted, feared, and revered to all that know him!"

Hagrid, Albus, and Minerva looked at me gob smacked.

"How do you come to that conclusion," asked my old headmaster.

"You three know the prophecy. Voldemort," I saw Hagrid and Professor McGonagall wince, "marked him as his equal. But," I turned to the sleeping bundle. "He will be strong. Even now, his core is on par with James'. He was a strong Auror in his own right, besides Sirius of course."

We all turned to look at the small bundle that was Harry James Potter.

"By the time he receives his letter, he will be as strong as Snape. By the time his Fifth Year comes to pass, he will be as strong, if not _stronger_ than you, Headmaster. In his Sixth, he might rival Merlin himself. By the time he reaches his Seventh Year, he'll have _three quarters_ if not _all_ of my power."

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Good heavens," Minerva said shocked.

"Oh my," my old Headmaster said a little shocked.

I sighed. "But I will have to bind his power. A person that strong is not needed in this world yet."

"How much are you willing to bind?"

"I'm willing to bind half. He'll still be strong, but the only thing that will unleash his power is a truly traumatic event, or if I myself release it. But, if you have noticed, there are two others, in that very house, who will keep him safe. One who also will be strong, given enough time and training."

"You can't mean?" Minnie stared. "No! I've watched them and that horrid little boy of theirs! That man is more horrible than his wife! The boy was crying for sweets and his mother gave him twice the amount he asked for. That family is horrible even by our standards."

"That is why I'm giving this letter to the woman," I said holding up said letter. "She knows not the power she has, nor does the child."

"May I see the letter my boy?"

I handed Albus the letter. I unsealed it, watched him read it, and when he was done, his eyes shone with tears, and that twinkle I knew.

"Is it true? Is that line finally found again?"

"Yes. Took me nearly fifty years, but I finally found the long lost line of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her _two_ heirs are in that house. The third is in Hagrid's hands."

"I don't think I can take many more surprises tonight," Minnie said shocked.

I looked and saw Hagrid opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, apparently shocked into silence.

"What of the boy? He too would be powerful in his own."

"By the time he reaches his Seventh Year, he'll have an eighth of my power. He'd be on par with you Dumbledore. By the time he reaches mid-twenties, he'll be on par with Merlin. By the time he reaches his early or mid-fifties, he'll be on par with Harry and me."

"Are you sure you want to train him? He too would be hunted won't he, by _other_ forces of darkness?"

"Not as long as he stays under the protective enchantments of Hogwarts, or here under the blood wards. Now, I believe it's time for us to say good-bye."

"Could I – could I just hold him one more time, sir?"

I nodded and Albus held out Harry for Hagrid. He took him in his arms and lay what must've been a very scratchy, itchy, and whiskery kiss on Harry's forehead. As Hagrid gave my grandson back to the Headmaster, he let out a wail.

"Hagrid, shush! You'll wake the Muggles." McGonagall hissed.

"S-s-sorry," Hagrid sobbed. He pulled out a spotted handkerchief and blew his nose. "But, I c-ca-can't - stand it - Lily an' James dead - and now poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles." He turned to me. "Can't you take him? He is family after all."

I decided to try and comfort the gentle giant. "I know it's hard for you Hagrid, leaving Harry like this. And no, I can't. They didn't know who I really was, who I really am to them. But two of those Muggles will love him with all their hearts. I put some magic on that letter I showed to the professor. Ancient magic that can help Mrs. Dursley remember what her sister tried to do, all the good memories they had, and all the love they shared together. Besides, you'll see him again. You know that don't you?"

"He's right Hagrid. I'll make sure that you personally pick up Harry to take him to Diagon Alley," Professor Dumbledore said stepping over the little garden wall. He gently laid Harry on the doorstep and put his letter to Petunia in the blankets. I also walked over the wall and laid my letter underneath his. Before we left, I gave Harry a blessing. One I knew that would one day come true in the fullness of time.

"Harry James Potter, I bless you so that you know even though you may feel alone, and have no one to turn to, you'll always have friends who care for you. In your darkest moments, and you feel that there's no one that loves you, you'll always find family. When you feel weak, just know you have power beyond measure. I give you this blessing so that you may have friends and family wherever you go. For you my grandson, one day you will be a Child of All. You will have family beyond measure, and love will abound within it. You are my Heir, and I will be with you always. No matter where I am and no matter where you go." I kissed his little head right next to his scar. I watched as it briefly flashed white, and disappeared.

I checked on him with my own magic and found he had just a little more than when I sealed some of it away. I stood up and whispered to my old professor, "There's now one less thing we need to worry about."

"You mean…"

"He _absorbed_ it Albus. It's now a part of him. We don't need to worry about _him_ for a long time yet."

We both walked back over the wall, and for a full minute the four of us just stood there. Hagrid was still dabbing his eyes, Professor McGonagall was blinking furiously, and the Headmaster had a dim twinkle in his eyes.

"Well," Dumbledore said finally "that's, that. There's no reason for us to stay here any longer. We may as go join in the celebrations."

"Yeah," Hagrid said a little muffled. "I'll take Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall – _Vladamir_ – Professor Dumbledore, sir."

We watched him swing onto the bike and kick started it; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

I turned to the two remaining people on the street. "Would you guys like a ride back to the castle? You would fit very comfortably inside." I saw Professor McGonagall looked a little nervous. "I assure you, it's _very_ safe."

"I would be delighted my dear boy. I always liked the classics. But riding side along in a car? I'm sure it would be fun."

That seemed to get Minerva out of her apprehension. "I guess so. Thank you Adrian."

We all walked to my Fury. We all got in and I started her up. I drove up to the corner where the Headmaster could put back all the light. When he did, I drove for a bit, and with a _crack_ we disappeared.


	2. Surprise Present

"Harry, it's time for you to get up." I heard my Aunt Petunia say.

I rolled under my covers on my bed. I really didn't want to get up. "It's too early. Five more minutes Aunt Tuney," I mumble. I heard the door open.

"Then do I have to get a bucket of cold water to dump on your head?"

I was up in a flash. "I'm up!" Then I sigh. "Bacon, coffee, eggs, and toast today?"

Aunt Petunia sighed to. "I'm sorry for this Harry. You know how Vernon is."

"I know. But, why don't you just divorce the man? The only two people he really cares for is you and Dudley."

"He owns the house Harry. He's the only one in this family that works since he wanted me to be a house wife. But," she said smiling. "At least we get along when he's not here hmm?" She said with a hug.

I hugged her back. "At least there's that. If he found out, there'd be hell to pay."

She looked shocked at my language. "Where did you hear that kind of language?"

"Piers, why?"

She scowled. "I wish you two didn't spend so much time around that boy. He's a bad influence, to the _both_ of you. But, that's neither here or there. I'll let it slide just this once Harry, you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"BOY! Come down here and make our breakfast!"

"Come on Harry, before Vernon gets _really_ angry. Don't forget, it's Dudley's birthday today."

The both of us headed down stairs and into the kitchen. As I was walking into the kitchen did I see the pile of presents that my brother in all but blood had. I looked and saw that he must've got that new computer he wanted. I looked in the corner and saw that he had a chopper bike. ' _Now he and I can race each other. Or we can just cruise around_.' I smiled at that because as a secret present from Aunt Petunia, she got me one of those chopper bikes. Mine was a Schwinn Stingray. I looked at the symbol on his, and it was an Orange County Chopper pedal bike. I knew who they were because Dud and I watched them on the telly. We loved how they made custom bikes for people. Now Dudley had one of his own. Then, I was brought back to a harsh reality.

"Mrs. Figg called," my Uncle Vernon said. "Broke her ankle apparently. Damn woman has too many cats. That's not _normal_ for a person to have so many cats," he said from behind the paper. He looked up. "You need a haircut boy. I will not have any hippies in this house."

I got that once a week. Aunt Petunia tried humoring Vernon and went to get my hair cut. The first time we tried, the scissors broke on contact with my hair. The second was a small buzz cut. By the time we got home my hair had grown back longer, darker, and shaggier. In some places we can manage it. Others, it just sticks up everywhere. We didn't bother for a third try after that. I started frying the eggs and bacon when Dudley came down.

"Mornin' Mum, Dad, little Cousin." I smiled. That was as much as I was going to get for now. The three of us really hate it but, when the tub of lard is gone, we breathe a sigh of relief. I still don't get why Vernon hates me so much. He always says that I'm a burden, a no good for nothing, and my personal _favorite_ , a freak. At least Dudley didn't hate me. He looks a lot like Vernon in all but weight class. He had some baby fat on his pink face, a short neck, small blue eyes, and blonde hair on his head. If he was as big as Vernon, the running joke was he'd look like a pig in a wig.

I tried to carefully put all the food on the table without disturbing the mound of presents. I watched as Dudley counted them. His face fell.

"Thirty six," he said looking at Aunt Petunia and Vernon. "That's two less than last year."

' _I swear, he could take acting classes_ ,' I thought to myself. Earlier in the week Aunt Tuney told my brother how many he was going to get this year. Then we rehearsed just what to say when the time came.

"Duddy dums, you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see, it's there under the big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley said getting red in the face.

I wolfed down my breakfast as fast as I could. We decided that this year we would be a bit more dramatic. If Vernon ever found out about how we really felt, Dudley would flip the table in a tantrum and seal the deal that they all hated my guts.

As practiced, Aunt Petunia said quickly, "And we'll by you another two presents while we're out today. Will that be all right," she said winking at me.

I loved how she did that on the sly. Dudley could really care less how many presents he got, as long as he got to spend time and shared them with me.

"So I'll have thirty…thirty nine," my brother said. He was actually pretty smart. I figured by the time he saw the presents, he did the math in his head. He just counted for show.

"That's my boy! Wants his money's worth just like his dad." Vernon jubilee proclaimed while ruffling Dud's hair. That moment the phone rang and the tub of lard answered. Aunt Petunia and I watched as Dudley unwraps his new bike, 16 new video games, a camera, a remote control airplane, and a DVD player. He was ripping the paper off of a gold pocket watch when Vernon put down the phone.

"Bad news my pet. Marge is sick and can't take him. I called earlier after Mrs. Figg did and I left a message on her phone asking to take him." He glared in my direction.

My heart leapt with joy. I saw it in my Aunt and brother's eyes that they were happy too.

"Now what?" She said feigning anger. "We can't exactly leave him here. He'd probably destroy the house."

"What about what's her name, you know, uh - Yvonne?"

"She's out on holiday in Majorca."

Aunt Tuney pinched the bridge of her nose. Her hand covering a smile that, thank goodness, only Dudley and I could see. "We could always bring him to the Zoo…and leave him in the car."

' _Now to reel him in_ ,' I thought proudly. Dudley and my beloved Aunt came up with the different scenarios on how this could all go down.

"I will not leave him in the car! It's brand new and he _won't_ be sitting in it alone."

' _Qu the fake tears_ _and key word_.'

"I…don't…w-want… him to c-c-come! He al-always _spoils_ everything!" He cried between sobs. I saw him grin and wink at me. He and I both knew that once Vernon was gone, he was going to share his spoils with me. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh good Lord, they're here!" Said Aunt Petunia frantically. She went and opened the door, and revealed one of the _other_ least favorite person on this planet. It was Piers Polkiss. When Dudley isn't around, he uses me as a personal punching bag. I even told Dudley, who beat the living snot out of him. Then after a while, he did it again. Last time it was Aunt Petunia. She tried to call his mother, but Vernon was in the house and never could. The thing is, we're all afraid of him and his short temper. He has a shotgun in the house just in case of burglars, but I think it's to keep us in line. So, we never tried pushing him to his limit. Then there was another knock on the door.

Petunia opened it and gave the person a hug.

"How's my best friend Tuney? Didn't think I wouldn't stop by and at least give your son his gift did you?"

The man that was at the door was like an Uncle to us both. His name was Vladimir Knight. Apparently, he's known Petunia since they were kids. He apparently worked at a place called Heart Inc. that varied in all types of things. One was restoring old cars. He took me for a ride in a vintage 1958 Plymouth Fury for my birthday once. But, once in a while I would get a vibe saying he was something more than extended family. He looked about 6 feet tall. Today he's wearing a Victorian style red trench coat, a charcoal suit, leather boots, and a red cravat. To top it off he was wearing a red overcoat with a wide brimmed red fedora. All in all, he could pass for a good double of Alucard from the Hellsing series. The only difference was he had amber eyes instead of red.

"Hi Uncle Vlad!" Dudley yelled.

"Hiya kiddo! Turning 11 today huh? You're getting old," he said taking off his hat.

"Am not! I'm a preteen."

"Uh-oh, you better watch out for him now Tuney. Who knows who he'll be bringing home from school," Uncle Vlad said laughing. "Hey, you know what Dudley? I have your present right here. I asked for a favor from an old friend, and I was able to get this right off the line." In his hands was a large box. It was wrapped in purple paper with a red and black bow.

"Go on little man, open it and show yer Mum and Dad."

We all watched as he ripped it open with gusto. As he took off the lid, and pulled out what was inside, I thought my jaw was going to fall off.

"This is…this can't be…is it really mine?"

Uncle Vlad grinned as he answered, "Yes it is Dudley. You hold in your hands your very own replica of the _Fenrir_ keyblade. It's 43 inches long and it's about 20 pounds. Your dad can probably help you hang it in your room."

I thought I was going to faint. Dudley and I were HUGE fans of Kingdom Hearts and always wanted one of our very own keyblades. Whenever we'd play my pseudo Mum would watch with vigor. We caught her playing a few times to. It was fun to watch.

"20 pounds you say? It feels rather light to me. Look at this Mum and Dad! My very own keyblade!"

I looked at my Aunt who's treated me like a son. But, instead of jubilation or fondness, I saw a worried look on her face. A look that said she was _terrified_ at what he was holding in his hands. My Uncle however, couldn't contain his happiness.

"Oh thank you Mr. Knight! My Dudley is very fond of that game. He's beaten it at least a few times now. Always wanted one of those blade things as a tike. Not sharp is it?"

"I assure you Vernon, it's not. It's as dull as an unsharpened pencil."

"Good…good. Don't want my Dudley getting hurt on an actual sword. Besides, he wouldn't even know how to wield it anyway."

Dudley and I continued to stare at the blade. Then my cousin said something that would forever be ingrained in my memory.

"It feels odd holding this."

"Odd? Why?"

"I don't know. It feels as though there's something missing."

I saw Uncle Vlad grab his chin in thought. "I got it," he said snapping his fingers. "We didn't do the ceremony. That's probably it."

"Oh yeah! Can you do it Uncle? Since you gave it to me?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Vernon said turning red in the face.

"In the game of _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_ , there's this thing called the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. A Master wielder gives a future wielder a keyblade, and if the blade accepts the oath, it will shine. But, it's just a game so nothing will happen here."

Uncle Vernon smiled at this. "Good. Besides, there's no such thing as magic, Heartless, or Nobodies anyway. If there were, I won't have that type of _freakishness_ in my house."

I looked back at Uncle Vlad, and he had a small smirk on his face.

"Right you are. But, if Dudley wants to do it right, I don't blame him." He turned to Dud then. "The key if you please nephew."

Dudley gave it to him.

"Right then. You ready young man?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

I watched as Dudley grabbed the handle. As he took it back nothing happened. I turned my head to smile at him, but saw the strangest thing. I saw his eyes flash bluer than they were. ' _Must be a trick of the light_ ,' I thought.

"That's that then. I'm sorry I can't stay. I was only able to come on my lunch break. See you guys later." He hugged Dudley, my aunt, and me. He shook hands with uncle Vernon, and left.


	3. UNfortunate Events Unfold

Half an hour later after Uncle Vlad's visit we were in the car. I was sitting behind Uncle Vernon next to my brother Dudley. We shared a smile knowing we couldn't believe our luck that our plan had worked. But, that wasn't before the oversized walrus took me aside to talk.

"I'm warning you," he said putting his purple face close to mine. "I'm warning you now boy - any funny business, any at all, and I'll send you to live down in that cupboard under the stairs from now until Christmas."

"I won't do anything," I told him. "Honestly…"

But Vernon never believed me. He never did. Strange things always happened to me for some reason. There was this one time I was running away from Piers and his little rag tag group of misfits in school. I was running from them after I got him in trouble with his mom. I was hiding behind the trash cans when next thing I know, I was sitting on the chimney. Vernon was the first one to read the letter from my Headmistress saying that I was climbing school property. He stuck me in the cupboard under the stairs the first time ever. I was out later because I told Aunt Petunia what happened through the door. She was able to calm him down enough where I was grounded to my room for a week instead. She chocked it up to the wind picking me up mid jump from the trash cans by the kitchens. That it must've been so drafty and I was so small, that I was lifted up like a balloon.

There was another time that Vernon found some clothes of mine and he thought I'd stolen them from Dudley. He tried giving me one of his hand me down shirts, and every time he tried putting it over my head, it kept getting smaller and smaller. He chucked it up to it got shrunk in the wash. To my relief, I wasn't punished.

But today, I knew nothing was going to go wrong. Sure I had to stick around Vernon and Piers for a few hours but, I was with the only two other people that I could proudly call family. But, I wanted to tell Dudley about the dream I had last night. It's been bugging me and we were nearly at the zoo anyway. While he was driving he was complaining to Aunt Petunia. We thought he actually _liked_ to complain about things. It was mainly me, the council, people at work, me, the bank, and me were his favorite subjects. Today, it was motorcycles.

"…roaring along like a bunch of maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said as a motorcycle overtook our car.

"Hey Dud," I whispered remembering a dream I had last night.

"What Harry?"

"I had the strangest dream last night."

I piqued his curiosity because he tilted his head. "What was it about?"

"It was about a motorcycle. But, get this. It was _flying_."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of us, signifying that he heard us. He turned around as best he could and yelled at me, his face as purple as a beat with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Piers snickered.

"We know they don't. He was just saying it was a dream dad."

But I silently wished I hadn't said anything. What my oversized Uncle liked less than me asking questions, which Momma Tuney answered readily, it was me talking about anything acting in a way as they shouldn't, whether it was a dream or a cartoon – it seemed to me that he thinks I might get dangerous ideas. I mean, really? How could I make him fall into a never ending Acme Hole? Or drop a safe on his head and hope he lives? Not possible at all.

It was a very sunny Saturday, and there were a lot of families here. Vernon bought Piers, Dud, and Momma Tuney some large chocolate ice creams, and I got a small one; thanks to my Pseudo mom saying that if they wanted to keep me at least quiet, I should get one. As I was licking it, we passed by a gorilla scratching his head. It looked a little like lard butt Vernon; except it wasn't blonde. Dud and I looked at each other and silently snickered. We were having the best morning we've ever had in a long time. But, it wasn't until around lunch when Piers was getting bored with the animals. If that happened he'd probably start going on his favorite past time of hitting me. So, I stuck as close to my cousin as I could without it being too obvious.

We ate in the zoo restaurant. Piers even had the audacity to whine about his knickerbocker glory not having enough ice cream on top. Begrudgingly Vernon bought him another and handed it to me. We all should've known it was too good to last. After lunch we decided to go to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Piers apparently just wanted to see the huge, poisonous cobras, and thick man-crushing pythons. It was in this part that Dudley and I were in our element. We loved snakes and reptiles. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon wouldn't let either of us have one.

He didn't want Dudley to have one because he might've got hurt. Me, he just didn't want to add to my freakishness. And wouldn't you know it; Piers found the biggest one of them all. It was so big it could've wrapped itself twice around Vernon's precious car, and crushed it into a tin can – but at the moment, it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it looked like it was fast asleep.

Piers stood with his pointy nose against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils of the leviathan snake.

"Make it move," he whined to Vernon. He begrudgingly obliged him and wrapped on the glass but, the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," he ordered.

I looked at the human walrus and he was getting a little red; apparently getting fed up of spoiling a child that isn't his. He wrapped on the glass smartly with his knuckles, yet it snoozed on.

"This is boring," he moaned as he shuffled away.

Dudley and I stepped in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. In all honesty we wouldn't have been surprised if the poor thing died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. Must've been worse than having a small spare bedroom on the stairs, where the only visitor was Vernon; hammering on the door for me to get up and make the family breakfast; at least I got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly it raised its head until it was eye level with my cousin and I.

To the surprise of both of us, it winked.

"You seeing what I'm seeing Dud?"

"You mean a very intelligent snake winking at us?"

We just continued to stare at it.

"You sweep left and I sweep right," I whispered.

"Okay."

As soon as we checked no one else was looking, I winked back. The snake jerked it's head towards Dudley.

"This is my cousin. He and I love snakes."

The snake bowed its head, as if in greeting.

"Hello, there. My your intelligent aren't you?"

The snake seemed to shake itself at his praise, like a bird. I swear, if I didn't see it for myself I'd say I was crazy. Then the snake jerked its head towards Vernon and Piers, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. A look that plainly said: "I get that all the time."

"We know," I said.

"He gets that all the time. Kinda sucks though."

We both murmured through the glass, though we weren't sure if it could understand or hear us.

"Must be annoying."

"Think about it Harry. If _you_ were him it would be very annoying indeed."

The snake nodded its head vigorously.

"Where do you come from anyway," I asked.

The snake jabbed its tail to a little sign next to the glass. We peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil

"Was it nice there," I asked.

We watched as it pointed its tail at the sign again.

"Oh. Harry, it says this guy was born and raised in the zoo."

"I see – so you've never been huh?"

As the snake shook its head, a loud shout behind Dudley and I made all three of us jump.

"MR. DURSLEY! MRS. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

As Vernon was toddling over Piers yelled, "Out of the way you," punched me in the ribs, and tossed me out of the way to be next to Dudley, who came to see if I was all right. What happened next caught the both of us by surprise, as I landed on the concrete floor. What came after happened so fast no one saw what happened – one second Piers was leaning up close to the glass, the next, Piers looked like he got tossed up and cartwheeled over the rail and _into_ the snake enclosure. We gasped as we realized the glass in front of the tank had somehow _vanished_ into thin air! We continued to watch as the great snake uncoiled rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house started screaming and ran for the closest exit.

As the snake slid swiftly past the pair of us, I could've sworn a low hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, mi amigos."

I looked at Dudley. "Did you…?"

"Uh-huh."

"So then we're not…"

"If we were, we'd see more amazing and outlandish things than talking snakes Harry."

We both agree we heard what it said, and neither of us was going bonkers.

Later after everything was calmed down, did Vernon lay into the zoo keeper for nearly harming his family, while the poor man tried over and over again to apologize. While poor Piers could only gibber and shake because he fell in. During that time he was saying the thing was trying to eat him. But worst of all, for the both of us, was after he calmed down enough he said to Uncle Vernon, "Dudley tossed me in for hurting Harry and Harry was talking to it, didn't you?"

The man waited for Piers to leave the house before starting on the both of us. He was so angry he could barely speak. He managed to say, "You cupboard – stay – no meals. You grounded – week – no toys," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Tunia poured him a large brandy. I was actually fed once in a while if either my adopted mother or brother was able to sneak me any food. When they went to sleep, I was able to sneak out and find a small plate of food hidden somewhere. But, as I lay there in the cupboard I was told that our Uncle Vlad had died in a horrific car accident. Apparently a sleep deprived truck driver crashed into his General Lee replica, and sent it careening into the ocean. What was apparently a few days later, the car was found and the body gone. What surprised us the most was that during the reports, we found out that our Uncle Vlad was in fact, the _owner_ and CEO of Heart Incorporated. The only person he left behind was a son around my age named Gabrielle. Since then, from what Dudley told me himself, he polishes and cleans the keyblade he got almost every day.

This reminded me. In the ten years I lived here, in those awesome yet horrific years, as long as I could remember since I was a babe, and that my own parents died in a car crash. I never actually remember being in a car at all when they died. Sometimes, if I strained my memory hard enough during some long hours being grounded to either my room or the cupboard, I came up with a strange vision: a flash of green and a huge burning pain on my forehead. This apparently, was the car crash, though I don't honestly know where the green light could've come from. I couldn't remember them at all. I got nothing from Uncle Vernon, and surprisingly enough, not even the woman who I consider a mom, said anything about her own sister. Of course I was 'forbidden' to ask questions.

Even when I did ask Momma Petunia, she would only tell me, "I'll tell you when you're older. You'll understand then." There were even no photos of them in the house; zip, zero, zilch, nada, none. Yet, my aunt/mother would get teary eyed when I would ask why that was.

When I was younger, I always dreamed that some distant relation would arrest Vernon on some huge trumped up charges, and take us all away to live with them; but it never happened. Petunia and Dudley were my only family, besides the over grown blonde gorilla that was Uncle Vernon. Yet sometimes I thought (or maybe hoped) that the strangers in the street knew us. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to us once; calling me Lord Potter, Aunt Petunia Lady Ravenclaw, and Dudley Heir Ravenclaw, while we were out shopping. They asked me if I knew the man. I didn't. I asked them if they knew him, they also said no. We left without buying a thing. There was one time where a wild looking woman, wearing all green, waved merrily at the three of us on a bus. Then there was another time after that that a balding man in a very long purple coat shook my brother's and my hand, while kissing Aunt Petunia's and walked away without a word. Strangest of all was, when Dudley and I talked later, that when we tried to get a closer look, they vanished.

Even at school, I had almost no one. When we got to school, Piers and his gang grabbed Dudley into their little group, and forced him to stay away from me. Everyone knew that Piers and his little gang, with the exception of my adopted brother, hated odd Harry Potter and his uncool clothes, and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Piers' gang. Unless they wanted to earn a one way ticket to the nurses office.


	4. Weird Letters

I had my longest stay ever under that cupboard. By the time I was let out, it was the summer holidays. During that time Dudley apparently broke some of his presents in a fit of rage. The ones he learned that were just from Vernon. So his telly was smashed to bits, he crashed his remote airplane from a nosedive into the pavement, and burned his gift from Marge the Barge. That gift was a book on breeding bull dogs. In order to pacify his 'little tike,' Vernon let me out two days before summer started. I was glad school was out, but there was no escaping Piers and his gang. Piers and his little gang came over almost every day. Gordon, Malcom, and Dennis were all big and stupid, and since Piers was the ring leader, he was the biggest and stupidest of the lot. The three of them were actually quite happy to play in Piers' favorite sport: Harry and Dudley hunting. After that incident at the zoo, we've become the undesirable duo. We spent as much time as we could outside. We wandered around or just cruised on our bikes.

We figured that if we were riding them, they couldn't catch us. It's held true so far. While we would cruise, we talked about the end of the holidays, where we saw a ray of hope. Vernon tried sending Dudley to his old private school Smeltings, but was denied saying that they didn't make enough money. Time and time again he would send letters with bank statements showing that he could afford it. But every time a reply came, they also sent a statement saying that he couldn't even afford for Dudley's first term. We looked at the amount once, and our eyes nearly bugged out of our heads. The school wanted 5,000 pounds for accepting him and 45,000 pounds every four _months_. Dudley quickly did the math and yelled, "Bloody freaking hell!" He was reprimanded by momma of course. In total it would have been as much as sending him to college at 680,000 pounds.

Piers' family was very well off and he was going. But, Dudley and I were going to Stonewall High, the local public school. When Piers heard of this, he thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told us. "Want to come to my house and practice?"

"Sorry old chum," I told him.

"The poor toilet's never had anything," Dud said. We started trying twin speak just to infuriate and confuse the toss pots.

"As horrible as your head down it."

" **It might be sick** ," we said together. We rode off before Piers could figure out what we meant.

Besides, when we got the letter from them saying they were trying out a new dress code, momma Tuney took us shopping for some good looking street clothes. That evening, since Vernon had a party at his office for a co-worker and was required to attend, we paraded in front of Aunt Petunia with our new duds. Dudley decided to get some Aeropostle and South Pole stuff. Right now he was wearing his lime green Aeropostle shirt with some navy-blue South Pole jeans, with a black fedora. He was also wearing a new pair of blue and white Adidas. I actually got some good looking punk clothes. I had a black Disturbed shirt with a pair of jeans with a chain. I also got a pair of leather combat boots with studs. Also as a way to try and tame my hair, we got some extra strength styling gel. Now I could spike my hair anyway I wanted.

"I'm so proud of my little boys. Look at you, you both look so handsome." She said with tears in her eyes.

" **Mom** ," we both said embarrassed.

That night we went to sleep proud that we were going to school together.

The next day, Aunt Petunia was making breakfast while my brother and eye drew. We were quite the artists. Dudley was drawing the Ultima Keyblade, and I was drawing the Castle that Never Was. It surprised us when we smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes from downstairs. Apparently Vernon came home late last night and now looked as though he was sporting a humungous hangover, too miserable to complain. He grabbed the paper and started to read.

Then we heard the click of the mail slot, and flop of the letters on the door mat.

"Can you go and get the mail please, Harry? I don't want to argue about it. I have a huge headache, and not in the mood. God damned party." Uncle Vernon said.

I nearly chocked on my milk when I heard this. I looked over and Dudley had his fork with a large amount of pancakes, halfway to his mouth. Then I looked at Aunt Petunia, who seemed just as shocked.

Vernon must've noticed because he said, "Just because I'm asking politely doesn't mean I like you anymore than I did before. So go. Get. The mail. Harry."

I did as I was asked and went to get it. "Aunt Marge is still sick," I said aloud. "Electric bill is in Uncle Vernon," I told him as he groaned. I flipped the letters again, and saw the strangest thing. It was a letter for both me…and Dudley. I stared at the both of them, and felt a twang in my chest like a giant rubber band. Dudley I could somewhat understand. But…me? No one, ever, in my whole life, had written to me before. ' _So who would write me_ ,' I thought. I had no other family, no friends, and I didn't belong to the library, so I didn't get those awful notes asking for the books back. Yet they were a letter to Dudley and I addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mr. H. Potter

The Third largest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Mr. D. Dursley

The Second largest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

They were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the addresses were written in emerald green ink. There were no stamps.

"Bring the post here boy!" Vernon yelled. "Ow, damn hangover." He griped. "What were you doing? Checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled lightly, slightly back to his 'old self'.

I slowly went back to the kitchen and handed him the post card and the electric bill. He opened the bill and groaned in disgust. I handed Dudley his letter.

"Um, apparently we got mail."

He couldn't have done that at a worse time. I was in the process of unfolding it, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked out of my hands by Uncle Vernon. I heard a sharp snap sound, and saw that Dudley got the same treatment.

"Hey, those were ours!" I yelled.

I watched in satisfaction as Vernon winced at the sudden loudness. "I understand someone writing to Dudley, but you Harry? Who'd _ever_ write to you?" He sneered. He shook open both letters and glancing at them. His face went from red to green faster than traffic lights. To my surprise, it didn't stop there. Within seconds his face was like the color of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" He gasped.

I looked at Dudley and we both nodded. We jumped up and tried to get back the letters. But, with a speed belittling of his size, Uncle Vernon was faster and holding them well out of our reach.

"Vernon! God damn it—Vernon!"

They both stared at each other. Vernon looked furious, and Aunt Petunia looked angry and happy at the same time. They seemed to have forgotten that Dudley and I were still in the room.

"We want to read," I said.

"Those letters," my cousin yelled.

" **As they're ours** ," we yelled out together.

"Get out, the both of you," he scowled.

"Not without those letters," I nearly roared.

"I SAID OUT! NOW! BEFORE I GIVE YOU THE WHOOPING OF THE CENTURY! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!** "

Dud and I were tossed out by the scruffs of our necks. We stomped upstairs we slammed our doors. But, I promptly and quietly opened mine and Dudley rushed in. We figured out a long time ago that my room was a great spying spot because my vent was close to the kitchen, where our mum and Vernon talked.

"Vernon," we heard her say. "You can't deny the address—they know where they sleep. I told you that they have mysterious ways."

"Spying on the house, my house Petunia! Cowards, the lot of 'em."

"We need to reply back. It won't stop with just those. They'll suspect somethings gone wrong."

"Why the change of heart now? I remember a few years ago that you didn't want anything to do with _that crowd_. She was a _freak_ remember? No, we'll ignore it."

"But- Be _reasonable_ Vernon. Wouldn't you be proud if…" Aunt Petunia said.

"I'm not having two in this house Petunia! We both swore that we were done! It was bad enough that if it ever _did_ happen, we'd stomp that dangerous nonsense out of them; our child or no. I will _not_ lose any more of my family to _them_. You understand?!"

That evening when Vernon got home from work, he did the most unexpected thing ever. He came up to talk to us in my room. "Where's our letters dad? Who's writing to us?"

"I checked with the local post office at work. It seems that there's been a rash series of pranks dealing with people's post. No one actually wrote to you. I took the liberty and burned them."

"They weren't pranks! Someone knew where we slept, it had our bedrooms on them!" I yelled.

"SILENECE! THE BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled so loud that some dust fell from the ceiling. "Now as it seems the pair of you are so chummy, you'll both get our room, while Petunia and I have contractors knock down the wall and make your rooms, the new master bedroom. They are going to come while you're in school." With that, we packed up our things and moved them to the old master bedroom. What surprised us was there was a bunkbed in there already. I chose the top bunk since Dudley was slightly larger than I was, so he got the bottom.

The next morning at breakfast, all was pretty quiet. Dudley and I planned that as soon as the slot opened, we'd run and get the mail. I was in the middle of taking a bite of egg and toast, while my cousin was drinking some milk.

When it did arrive, it was Aunt Petunia who got the mail instead. "I told you Vernon, it won't stop! There's two more! 'Mr. H. Potter, Master Bedroom, top bunk, 4 Privet Drive' and 'Mr. D. Dursley, Master Bedroom, bottom bunk, 4 Privet Drive -'"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat with Dudley and I right behind. I was in front, and in my haste tripped on the table that was in the hallway, bringing Dudley down with me. I also tried to grab Vernon with my free hand. He also tripped a little. As my brother and I tried getting untangled from each other, Uncle Vernon was a little red in the face with our letters clutched in his beefy hand.

"Go to your rooms – I mean got to your room."

We both went to our room and I paced coming up with a plan.

"Someone is trying _very_ hard to reach us cousin. They knew we moved rooms, and that we didn't get our first letters."

"I know Dud. Still, the question is _how_ ," I said still pacing. Then I had an idea. "Dudley my dear cousin, I have a plan!"

The repaired alarm clock that Uncle Vernon destroyed because he said it was 'too annoying' rang at six o clock the next morning. Dudley silently turned it off and the both of us quietly got dressed. The plan was to make sure that Vernon and Aunt Petunia were still in bed. So, one of us had to spy on them while the other went down stairs to get the mail. So we decided that Dudley would watch them upstairs, while I would sneak downstairs. We came to this conclusion because I was lighter on my feet than he was, and that because of his size added to the fact that one of the stairs creeks very loud if there's someone the size of him or Vernon is on it. We found this out during a game of hide and seek. I was hiding in the cupboard under the stairs, and heard squeaks a few steps down. I bolted to the living room just as Dud checked the most obvious of hiding places.

So, I silently crept down the stairs and then the hall. My heart was pounding in my chest because if we got caught, it was game over. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin. I'd stepped on something big and squishy – something alive! The lights clicked on upstairs. I looked up and saw that Aunt Petunia was standing behind Dudley. I quickly realized that the big squashy something, was Uncle Vernon's face. He was laying by the door in a sleeping bag. Clearly waiting for us to try what we did.

' _Uh-oh_ ,' I thought. "How did you…?"

"Does it matter Harry? They found out, and that's that."

Dudley and I were yelled at for the next half hour. Then I was prompted to make tea for Petunia, Dudley, and myself while Aunt Petunia showed Dudley how to make coffee. We shuffled off to do the tasks and by the time we got back, the mail arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. I saw that there were six letters this time, still in the same emerald-green ink.

" **We want** ," we began. But Vernon started to tear the letters apart in front of our very eyes. He didn't go to work that day. He stayed home and nailed the mail slot shut.

"See," he explained through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them, they'll just give up."

"It won't work Vernon. I told you this."

"Oh, their minds work in strange ways Petunia, they're not like you and me," he said while trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake that our mom gave him.

On Friday, no less than 24 letters arrived for the both of us. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and somehow even a few were pushed through the downstairs bathroom window.

Again Uncle Vernon stayed home. After burning all the letters, he got out the hammer and nails and proceeded to board up all the cracks and crevices he could find, so no one could get out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" and "Pink Polka Dot Bikini" while he worked, and jumped at the smallest noise.

Saturday was even worse. There were no less than 48 letters found their way into the house. They were rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs, and another 24 were found in our milk bottles that our very confused milkman handed them to Aunt Petunia through the living room window. Uncle Vernon promptly shredded the letters in the blender, and proceeded to make furious phone calls to the dairy and post office trying to find someone to complain to.

"Who in the world want to talk to us this badly?"

"I don't know little cousin, but they're trying their _hardest_ to. That's for sure."

It was now Sunday morning and Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table a little ill, tired, and cranky, but he was happy none the less.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded us while putting butter on his newspapers, "no damn letters today! Not one single little –"

Two somethings came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head and neck. Next moment thirty or forty came flying out of the chimney like bullets. Vernon and momma Tueny ducked while Dudley and I were trying to catch one or two for the both of us.

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon then grabbed us both by the waist and tossed us into the hall. They both came out later with their hands over their heads trying to shield their faces. All the while our momma was screaming, "I told you so! They'll never stop! See what happens when you don't listen?!" Then he proceeded to slam the door shut. We could still here the letters flying and bouncing off the walls.

"That does it," he said apparently not listening. While he tried to calmly talk, he also pulled a few tufts of hair from his mustache. "I want you all to be back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away, far away if needed. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with his half of a mustache we didn't dare. Ten minutes later we had wrenched our way through the boarded up front door. What surprised me was the fact that Dudley _did_ argue with him. He argued that he wouldn't leave his favorite present behind. While we were packing upstairs, my best friend and brother grabbed his keyblade and carried it out with his gym bag. Now we were speeding down the highway. We drove, and we drove. Aunt Petunia tried telling him something, but thought better on it. Every once in a while Vernon would do a sharp U-turn and head the opposite way. "Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he muttered. We didn't even stop once, even when Dudley's stomach growled because he was hungry. He just stayed silent about it. We drove all night.

We stopped at last at a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. We both shared a room with twin beds and musty sheets. But by some silent agreement, we just stared out the window, staring at all the passing cars and lights wondering…

We ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next morning. We had just finished when the owner of the hotel came to our table.

"'Scuse me, but are two of you a Mr. H. Potter and a Mr. D. Dursley? I got about a hundred of these at the front desk. She held up two letters so we could read the green ink address:

Mr. H. Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Mr. D. Dursley

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

We made a mad grab for the letters and Uncle Vernon knocked our hands away. The woman stared.

"I'm their legal guardian. I'll take them," he said following her out of the dining room.

"I keep telling you Vernon. Please just listen to me. Let's go home and…" she tried timidly a few hours later.

He didn't seem to hear her because he just kept driving. What he was looking for, we didn't have a clue. He drove us into the middle of the forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in, and we were off once more. We did this three more times; in the middle of a plowed field, half way across a suspension bridge, and at the top of the parking garage.

"He's gone round the bend hasn't he momma Petunia?" I asked in the late afternoon. Vernon had parked the car on the coast, locked us in, and left.

"Mom, it's Monday. Harry's birthday is tomorrow. How can we celebrate it with dad looming over us, and driving us God knows where?"

That lifted up my spirits. You could always count on Dudley about the days because, with the many video games we had, we divided them up by the days of the week. Today we would've been playing Kingdom Hearts 2. When it was just the three of us, I had great birthdays. Last year, I got my bike and a few Assassins' Creed games along with a band new Play Station Portable. Vernon gave me a hanger and his old socks. Still, you didn't turn 11 every day. Aunt Petunia even said instead of presents after this, she would save the money for something special for me. I guessed it was a car. When I told her this, she said it was still a surprise.

Uncle Vernon came back then, and he was smiling. He was also carrying a small thin package and didn't answer when our mum asked what it was.

"Found the perfect place! Everybody out of the car!"

We all got out and it was bloody freezing. He pointed out what was apparently a grey rock way out at sea. I took a closer look, and saw the most miserable little shack ever. I heard Dudley groan because there was probably no electricity in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" He said gleefully. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

A toothless old man came ambling up to us, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below.

"I've already got the rations," the overgrown walrus said, "so all aboard.

It was positively freezing in the boat. The icy sea spray and rain crept down our necks, and the chilly wind whipped about our faces. We huddled together trying to stay warm, while Vernon rowed. After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the rock. It was so dang slippery Dud and I nearly cracked out heads, Aunt Petunia nearly took a spill into a large puddle, and Vernon nearly broke his neck if he didn't catch himself, all the while trying to get to the broken-down house. The inside was horrible; smelling of seaweed, the wind whistled through cracks in the walls, and the fireplace was dark and damp. There were only two rooms. The rations were 4 bags of chips and some bananas. Uncle Vernon even tried to start a fire with the empty chip bags. But they just smoked and smoldered in the fireplace.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh boys?" he said cheerfully.

We both just scowled at him and sat on the couch. We both knew that with this storm, and being so far away from shore, positively _nobody_ , could send us any letters. It was a sad, but true fact that didn't cheer us up at all. As night fell, the promised storm was raging around us. Spray from the high waves lapped against the walls, and a fierce wind rattled the windows. Mum found some moldy blankets and made a bed on the floor for us. We had the thinnest blanket under us, while we shared the warmer one. She and Uncle Vernon went to sleep on the lumpy bed. But, we couldn't sleep. The storm drowned out Vernon's snores with rumbles of thunder and lightning that started near midnight.

"Ten minutes to go cousin," my brother said.

We could tell what time it was by the lighted dial on his electric watch.

"If we ever leave, you know Mom would spoil you rotten right?"

"Yeah she would," I giggled.

We kept staring at the watch, and it said it was five minutes till midnight. Then there was a loud creak outside. We both looked up at the ceiling.

"Hope the roof holds up. How'd that be for a present? Squished by a rotten roof?"

Dudley laughed at that, and said, "Wish we were back at the house though. It'd be warmer and probably so full of letters we could nick one before dad noticed."

I nodded my head.

He looked at his watch again. "Three minutes."

Then we both turned our heads at a sound.

"Is that the waves slapping the rock like that?"

"If it is, I'm surprised this house is still standing."

It was two minutes to go, and we heard funny crunching noises.

"This whole thing is getting swallowed," I said.

"I'd have to agree," he said with a hand on his chin. "By the sounds of things, and what I know of the small size of this place, add the storm, and if there are any more like it, this place will be gone in ten years."

"Blimey."

The watch now said a minute to go until my birthday.

"30," Dud started.

"20," I counted.

"10," he continued.

"Wonder where the person who wrote those letters is," I asked.

"Dunno. Maybe they did give up after all."

We looked at the watch again. It said I had seven seconds before I was 11.

"Maybe we should wake up mom and dad, just to annoy dad."

I shook my head no.

" **3** ," we said together.

"2," we were startled when we heard a new voice. It was Aunt Petunia, and she was smiling.

" **1** ," the three of us said.

BOOM.

Aunt Petunia waved us over and we huddled close. The whole shack shivered. We all looked at the door. Someone was trying to get inside.


	5. Keeper of Keys and New Family

**Sorry for the long chapter. It was so good I couldn't stop writing. But, thanks for reading.**

 **Captain Jas. H00K**

"Are they really that desperate to get away Hagrid? I mean, being out in the middle of the ocean of all things," I asked the gentle giant while walking out of the shack owners' main house.

"Dunno _Gabrielle_. From what Professor Dubledore told me, every time they got a letter, Vernon moved them away as fast as he could," he said as we were walking down.

"Vernon's a right prat from what I gleaned from the few visits I had with Harry and Dudley. He treats Harry like absolute dragon shite, while he treats Dudley like a prince."

"Then your letter worked then?"

I grinned at that. "Indeed it did. I had one of my familiars spy on them, and little Fenris came back with nothing but good things to say."

"Tha's good. So, how are we going to get over there?"

I answered him with a loud whistle.

"What was that supposed to do?"

"You forget old friend, that I own a _ship_."

As I said that, a ship the likes of which hasn't been seen for _centuries_ , came rolling out of the fog. In a few minutes, you could make out the size.

"Blimey, she's huge!"

As it got closer, you could make out the name.

"Is tha' what I think it is?"

The ship stopped and a gang plank was let down.

I smiled. "Come on up Hagrid."

We both were now on the deck of one of the most feared ships that ever sailed the seas. A ship that once used to roam the seas and create _terror_ in the hearts of my enemies. A place I now call home, besides my big mansion, and Hogwarts.

I turned to him. "Welcome aboard Hagrid, of the _Sea King_!" I said flailing my arms out.

He just looked around in awe. Taking in everything he could. Finally he said, "I've hear of this ship as a tyke when I was going to Hogwarts meself. It's said tha' this ship was one o' the few that fough' in the War against Pir'cy."

"It's true Hagrid. You have to remember, I _was_ the feared Captain Red Blade, took the company down with the help of the _Dutchman_ , _Black Pearl_ , _Sea Queen_ , and the _Nightingale_ , with each of the captains that sailed them."

"Blimey. Did you ever find out what happened to them?"

"We checked old journals and everything. In one of them it said that after I, Blackbeard, Barbossa, Jack, Jones, Will and Elizabeth had one last hurrah before retiring, they all _disappeared,_ every last one of them. I tried finding them first, then I tried seeing if I could find their descendants, both magical and mundane, and came up with nothing. It's strange though."

"Why?"

"It's like after that last hurrah, when we went our separate ways, they dropped off the face of the planet. After splitting the spoils,I never heard from them again."

"You _did_ try to find them though. But, it's in the past dear," a new voice said.

We both turned to see a woman standing behind us. She was 5'5" and had long white blond hair and a very fare heart shaped face, with ruby lips, and the loveliest blue eyes, with a figure to match.

"Hello my dear Trinity. I see you brought her here safe and sound."

"I did beloved. Got the letter a few hours ago and we set sail, as per your orders, and the Headmaster's instructions."

"Good. Hagrid, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Trinity Jacobs-Heart, my wife and great grandmother of Harry, and by marriage, Dudley and Petunia. In this life I made for myself as Gabrielle, she was my nanny, chauffer, and my late father's receptionist. While on board, she's also First Mate. So you take orders from her or me. I liked to give tours on a historical ship, and needed someone I trusted. And, she's a mermaid."

"The beauty alone could tell anyone that. The ears are also a dead give-away too."

I turned to my betrothed. "Brought her the old fashioned way did you?"

"Sorry. I was a little dehydrated."

"Even with all the rain?" I laughed. "I'm not mad Trin. Just try to be careful okay?"

"Okay. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of my husband's Mr. Hagrid."

"Please, just Hagrid will do. All my frien's call me Hagrid." He turned to me again. "What did you mean by the old fashioned way?"

"I honestly forgot to tell you about that. No matter. For hundreds of years my family has a special brand of magic, a gift given to us by the Goddess Calypso, and my old captain, the Sea Devil Davy Jones. We can both travel above the water," I paused, "and _under_ it."

"Blimey Adrian! You realize how extrord'nry that is?" He looked again at the storm, back at me, and became thoughtful. Then he asked, "Do you think we could?"

I just laughed. This gentle giant after hearing what I said didn't faint in shock, or look gob smacked. Instead he asks if we can travel _beneath_ the storm that was raging around us. "Of course we can. The magic extends to guests, actual crew, and those I call family. But," I said remembering my first time, "it'll be a little rough. _Both_ parts are. So no matter what, hold on tightly."

"Got it. Very rough ride, and hold on tightly."

"Call it out my dear."

"ALL SAIL LADIES AND GENTS! GET READY TO DIVE!"

As everyone was rushing about, I walked up to the Helm, with Hagrid right behind. "Oh," I exclaimed, "almost forgot. _Sea King_ , we have aboard a Mr. Rubeus Hagrid of Hogwarts. Please place the magic around him for he is our guest."

 _Yes my Captain_ , she said back.

After a few centuries, and offering tours both magical and mundane, she was a sentient ship.

"OH!" I looked at Hagrid and he glowed with the protective magic of the ship. "Thank you Miss King."

We were underway, and when we were far enough away, we dove.

"Hold on Hagrid." I looked and his knuckles were white on the rail in front of him.

In a matter of seconds, we were under. I looked at the grounds keeper and saw the funniest sight. He was blowing bubbles out of his mouth and looking around in wonder at being underwater.

"I was amazed to my first time. Ever since I was on the _Dutchman_ , for years after on the anniversary of our last act of piracy, we took her out and we would sail under the waves, looking for any signs of my family ships. Watching the sea life pass us by is just a cool bonus. Not too rough for you though was it?"

"Blimey," he said amazed that I was able to speak to him. "Oh, this is fascinating." He shook his head to clear away the fancy saying, "Anyway, to answer yer question. It was a little. Not something I can't 'andle tho'"

"Trust me Hagrid, going _up_ is a little worse than going _down_."

We sailed in silence for about an hour, until I saw the outline of something in the water. "First mate, is that our destination?"

Trinity took out the spy glass, and checked the map she pulled out. "Yes Captain it is. Suggest we raise the ship sir?"

"Call it out." I faced the Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts. "Brace yourself Hagrid, this one's a doozy."

He ran over to a ratline and hung on to both it and the rail.

I felt the rush of water going past me as we went up. It was one of the best feelings ever. As we were part of the surface world once more, I looked over and saw that Hagrid was squatting down on the deck. His legs were out from under him and I guessed the only thing that did keep him somewhat upright was the ratline he still clung to. "I did tell you it was rougher didn't I?" I said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Tha' ya did Adrian. That was sure somethin' thou'."

"Come on Hagrid, we have letters to deliver. Remember," I said turning to him. "I'm Gabrielle Knight. Son of Vladamir and cousin to Harry and Dudley, and adopted nephew of Petunia."

"I got it. I was with you the first time remember?"

I instantly regretted it. If I had know about Voldemort back then, then I wouldn't have to do this. "Don't remind me."

We walked down the gangplank and up to the house. Hagrid walked up and knocked on the door. When we didn't get an answer, he knocked again.

"Who's there?" We heard a shout from inside. "I warn you – I'm armed!"

Hagrid paused at this. "Armed? Paranoid ain't they?"

"It seems so. Allow me Hagrid."

He moved out of the way. I stared at the door, looking for its direct center. When I found it, I let out a kick. It hit the door, and with a strength belittling of my size, I knocked it clean off its hinges, and it crashed to the floor.

"Oopsie, my bad."

 **Harry's p.o.v.**

A kid around my age was standing on one leg in the door. Apparently he kicked the entire thing down.

"Oopsie, my bad," he said.

He had long black hair that reached a little past his shoulders. Amber eyes set in a long oval face, with a strong chin. He was wearing an outfit that reminded me of Uncle Vlad, but it was purple. I was just about to say something when I noticed a giant of a man standing behind him. The man must've said something and the boy got out of the way. With the giant of a man finally inside the door frame, I could see that his face was almost completely hidden behind a long, shaggy mane of hair, and a long tangled beard. But I could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

He squeezed the rest of himself into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down to pick up the door, and placed it back in the frame. The noise of the storm died down. He turned to the boy. "Couldn't o' warn'd me abo' tha', you little ponce?"

"Oi! Dad had me take lessons to defend myself! How the heck was I supposed to know it would've knocked down the door?"

The giant huffed. "Fine, at leas' ya said you were sorry."

Dudley and I shared confused looks. How could defense lessons let you be able to kick down a door? Karate maybe?

The giant turned to all of us then. "Could you make us a cup o' tea, Petunia? It's not been an easy journey ya know…" he looked at the sofa, then us.

We moved post haste off the floor and just stood there. We watched as the two strange people sat down, and the poor couched groaned under the weight.

"Sorry sir. The only thing we brought with us was our clothes."

"That's enough Petunia. I demand that you two leave! You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon rasped.

"Oh shut your gob Mr. Dursley," the boy said.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I've the right mind to…"

"Ah, shut up, Vernon, yeh great prune," the giant said aggravated. He then yanked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, and twisted it into a knot as easily as if were made of rubber, and threw it in a corner. "So, you must be Harry and Dudley. Las' time I saw you, you was only a babe," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." He turned to Dudley. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad too, but I see a bit of yer mom in yeh."

We both looked up into the fierce, wild shadowy face, and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled up in a smile.

"Anyway – Harry a very happy birthday to yeh, and a happy belated birthday to you Dudley. I got summat fer the both o' yeh here – might've accidently sat on it at some point, but it'll still taste alright."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled out a slightly squashed box. With trembling hands I opened it. Inside was a large, sticky cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Dudley on it in in green icing.

We looked up at the apparent gentle giant. I wanted to say thank you, but my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Dud apparently had the same idea, but instead of thank you, it came out "Who are you?"

"Dudley! Mind your manners young man!" Aunt Petunia admonished.

The giant chuckled. "It's quiet alrigh' Petunia. You probably don't know me either do yeh? I haven't properly introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. The little guy next to me is Gabrielle Knight."

"Kind of figured that out," Dudley said.

"The eyes were a dead give-away."

Gabrielle laughed at that. "I figured you probably did. I saw that Harry was about to say something before he saw Hagrid. I tagged along when I got a letter from the Headmaster saying that he needed help getting you your letters," he hissed looking at Uncle Vernon. "I also came on behalf of my late father. When we couldn't find you at your house, we tracked you down to here, thanks to said mentioned Headmaster."

"Why did you need to find us," Aunt Petunia asked.

The poor boy sighed. "We both had living wills. We were constantly under assassination attempts. Dad pissed off the wrong kinds of people when he found out about someone stealing some product off the line."

"What kind of product were you guys selling that could make someone want to kill you?"

"What you have to understand is we deal in a lot of things Dudley. From restoring and building cars, building ships and yachts, all the way to making the greatest of technological discoveries of our time. We found out how to make a computer chip, one of the fastest of its kind. It uses a type of metal we found. A metal that was a fossilized scale."

"A scale of what?" I asked.

Gabe steeped his fingers. "The scale, my dear cousin, was from a _dragon_."

"A dragon?" I asked.


	6. Petunia tells the Truth

We felt a rush of warmth from a fire. Its warmth filled up the room quickly. We looked and Mr. Hagrid was sitting back on the couch. He started pulling out all sorts of things from his pockets: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon, the hut was filled with the smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while Mr. Hagrid was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley and I were fidgeting a little.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said sharply.

Gabrielle chuckled darkly.

"He's hungry you fat moron. They both are. Besides, Dudley looks like he needs a little more meat on his bones."

Hagrid passed two sausages each to Dudley, Gabe, and me. I took a bite and never tasted anything so wonderful in my life. I took a quick glance and saw that Dudley was keeping his eyes on the Grounds Keeper, same as I was. I looked at my cousin again and we both gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry sir," Dudley started.

"But we still don't know who you are," I added.

Mr. Hagrid wiped some tea from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh both know a lot about Hogwarts, o' course."

" **Um** ," we both said.

"I don't think they do Hagrid," Gabrielle said putting his tea down. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

He looked shocked.

"Sorry sir, but he's right," I said to him.

"Sorry?" Barked Hagrid, turning to stare at our mom and my Uncle. "It's them that should be sorry!"

Then what happened next surprised us. Aunt Petunia spoke out.

"I wanted to tell them Mr. Hagrid. I wanted to tell them _so_ badly. But my damn husband," she hissed out, "was always in the way. When we first started getting the letters, I tried talking some sense into that thick skull of his," she turned to us with tears in her eyes, "Harry, Dudley, my two precious boys, what Hagrid is trying to tell you, what I should have told you both so long ago, is that you're wizards."

" **We're what?** " Dudley and I asked in tandem.

"You boys are real wand waving, broom flying, pointy hat wizards," Gabe explained. "As a matter of fact, we're both here to give them to you. To make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Didn't you ever want to know where your parents Harry, and yer Uncle and Aunt Dudley, didn't you want to know where they learned it all?"

"Learned what?" I asked.

"You talking about…magic?" Dudley added to my question.

Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there sirs! I forbid you to tell them anymore!"

If it was any other man than our pig headed relative, they would have quailed under the gaze that Hagrid gave him. But, it was momma Tuney that spoke. When she did, her every syllable was coated in anger.

"SHUT UP VERNON! I'VE HAD IT! I WANTED TO TELL THEM SINCE THEY WERE NINE! I WANTED TO TELL HARRY ABOUT HIS PARENTS, DUDLEY'S AUNT AND UNCLE, ABOUT THEIR HERITAGE! But no, you wanted to be done. You didn't want that type of freakishness in your house. I hated myself while I sat by and you forced me to stay quiet. You think they're safe now with _him_ gone? They'll _never_ be safe! I read the letter Dumbledore gave me same as you! He and Vlad were of one mind that he will return one day. Do you want that on your conscience that you let your little boys die because they couldn't defend themselves?!"

"HE WON'T BE COMING BACK! HE'S DEAD, GONE, WORM FOOD, PUSHING UP DAISIES! I WON'T LET THAT _NONSENSE_ BE PUT INTO DUDLEY'S HEAD! Besides, Harry's not my child. He's a freak same as your sister, or did you forget all those years ago?"

"They'll both be great wizards you fat arse! From what Gabe's dad told me, Harry will be a great one someday, just like his mother and father! After I read his letter, he said that there was an ancient magic on it saying that it would remind me of the good times I had with my little Lily flower. All of those times I forgot," momma said teary eyed, "because I was so _jealous_. She got to go, and I couldn't? Why not, I was oldest and I deserved it right? How wrong I was.

And my jealousy blinded me of the memories where she tried to _teach_ me. Coax it out of me she said. It didn't work. But, when I learned that my sister was dead, and that she still, after all the years of hell I put her through, loved me, I was shocked beyond belief. And learning that Dudley could go when I couldn't? I was ecstatic! But now, I think it's time for you to read your letters." She looked at Hagrid. "Do you have them Mr. Hagrid?"

"Course I do! Why else would I be here."

Me and Dudley stretched out our hands, and took the rather large yellowish envelope addressed in emerald green to Misters. H. Potter and D. Dursley, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. We pulled out the letter and it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter/Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your respected owls by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Questions started exploding in my head and I didn't know which to ask first. Dudley beat me to the punch.

"What does it mean, they're awaiting our respected owls?"

"Oh dragon dung," Gabe exclaimed. He whistled and out popped an owl - a very large, real, live, ruffled looking Great Grey Owl. "Hagrid, do you have any parchment and a quill? My stuff is still on board."

"Gallopin' Gorgons," he said clapping his hand to his forehead, "Thanks for reminding me." And yet he pulled from another pocket in his overcoat, said long quill, and a long roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that my cousin and I could read upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Gave Harry and Dudley their letters.

Gabe is fine, and taking the three of them to get their stuff tomorrow.

Weather's horrible, but got here safe and sound. Hope you're Well.

Hagrid

We watched as Hagrid rolled up the parchment, handed it to our extended cousin, who gave it to the owl saying, "You know where to go Athena. Be safe and I'll see you soon, m'kay?"

The owl, whose name was Athena, took the letter in her beak and rubbed against Gabe in a loving gesture. He then opened the door, and tossed her out into the storm. Then he came back and sat back down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

I didn't realize my mouth was open until Dudley promptly shut it for me.

"Right, where were we Hagrid?" He asked.

"I think we were goin' ter get ter why yeh were here."

But, at that moment, Uncle Vernon, a little ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"They're not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like to see you try stopping Petunia from taking them herself. She said they're going. Besides, what's a muggle like you going to do about it eh? It's five against one and the odds aren't exactly in your favor."

" **Muggle** ," Dud and I inquired.

"A muggle," Aunt Petunia spoke, "is a term used for non-magical folk like Vernon and I."

"And he's the biggest ones we've ever seen," Gabe uttered.

"We swore that we'd put a stop to that rubbish! Even if our own child had it! But no, you went behind my back and doted on the little freak! He should've gotten the cupboard under the stairs! But you insisted that if we did, they'd yank _both_ of them out, and stick them in an orphanage," roared Uncle Vernon, "swore that we'd stamp it out of them, remember? Wizards indeed! Then that sister of yours got blown up, and we landed with _him_."

"I _told_ you, when I got Vlad's letter I remembered all the good times I had with Lily. Even when I thought I forgot them, they were brought back. When she married James, I couldn't have been happier. One of the biggest and brightest memories pushed away, because then I realized that he, unlike me, would finally make her happy. Besides Vernon, she didn't get blown up, she was _murdered_ for God's sake!"

At this point I was getting severely ticked off. "Blown up? Murdered? You told me they died in a crash," I screamed at Vernon.

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid bellowed, jumping up so angrily that Uncle Vernon hid in a corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name?! Does Dudley even have a clue who he is? Who he's descended from? Who they're _both_ descended from?"

Gabe cleared his throat. "I think if we let the good lady speak, she'll do just that. But," he quipped looking at Uncle Vernon, "you try and interrupt or say _anything_ out of line or derogatory Mr. Dursley, and I'll personally use you as an _anchor_ for my ship!"

"What do they mean mum?" Dudley inquired.

"I agree with Dudley on this Aunt Tuney. Who exactly _are_ we? What happened to our family?"

She sighed wearily. "After so long, I can finally tell you what happened that night. Who you three are to each other."

I looked at Dudley quizzically. I was about to question her about it, but, yet again, my brother in all but blood beat me to it.

"Who we are to whom mum?"

"She means me," Gabe spoke up.

We both looked at each other, to him, then Aunt Petunia.

"He's right. But, in order for me to tell you about him, I must tell you about what happened to your parents, your Aunt and Uncle Dudley. About twenty years ago now, a wizard who went by the name of…"

"Please don't say it Petunia," Vernon and Hagrid squeaked.

"Fear a name, and you give that person control over you. Isn't that what the Headmaster says?"

"I'm surprised yeh knew tha' Petunia," the Keeper of Keys said.

She shrugged and went on. "The wizard's name was Lord Voldemort. He started looking for followers. From what I heard, he got them too. Some were afraid, some just wanted a bit of his power, because he was getting power. How, no one knows. These were Dark days you two. From what little your mother wrote me, you didn't know who to trust, didn't even dare to get friendly with strange witches or wizards…terrible things happened in those days. Sometimes there were even muggles disappearing, ended up in the news quite a lot actually. Some said he did it for sport.

Voldemort was taking over Magical and Ordinary Britain, by storm. Of course, there were the select few that tried to go against him – and he killed them."

"Horrible deaths they were to. One o' the only safe places it seemed was Hogwarts. People reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Ne'er dared try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway," Hagrid stated.

Aunty Petunia bobbed her head in agreement, and continued on. "From what I remember of her letters, your mom and dad were one of the greatest witch and wizard in their day. Head Boy and Girl as a matter of fact. The mystery is why Voldemort never tried to recruit them. Probably because they were too close to Dumbledore, maybe he could persuade them somehow, or just wanted them out of the way. All I was told was that he turned up in the village where you were all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were still just a little thing then, a year old. He went to your house and – and –" she tried saying.

We watched as Gabrielle pulled out a silk handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thank you," she told him. She blew her nose, with the sound of it like a tire loosing air. "Sorry, when I first read it, I cried for a week."

"Take your time mom," Dudley said putting his hand on her leg.

"You still need to know. Anyway, he killed them. And then - now here's where the mysterious part begins – he tried killing you, too. Must've wanted a clean job of it, or maybe he just liked killing people by that time. But, he couldn't do it. That scar on your head Harry, it isn't from an ordinary cut. It's when… even I don't know all the details. Hagrid, do you know?"

The poor man sighed. "Unfortuna'ly I do. It's when a powerful Evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad, yer house even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill them, no one except you, an' he killed some o' the best witches and wizards of the age – the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

As the story was being told, something very painful was going through my mind. As Mr. Hagrid's story came to a close, I saw again a blinding flash of green light, more clearly than ever before – and for the first time ever: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

I saw as it disappeared, that Gabrielle, Hagrid, and my adopted mother were watching sadly.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

We all turned to Gabe.

"How could you possibly know that," I asked perturbed.

"Just as my dad was figuring out how to try and make electronics work on or around magic, a few of his little _followers_ tried to kill us. Apparently Voldemort didn't like what he was trying to do. You have to understand, the people that followed him, were fanatics. With the world around them changing, these people didn't understand that muggles outnumbered us a hundred to one. That and they thought they were above them all, and didn't feel the need to change, even though the world around them was advancing at an alarming rate. I wholeheartedly agreed that the Wizarding World was so ass-backwards that if a change was anywhere but short of forced, the whole lot of us would die out. Some of these people believe that if we were to come out, the Witch Trials would start up again, and that the most brilliant inventions are only confined to three things; the Sorcerer's Stone, the Wand, and the Twelve different uses for Dragon's blood. We were only able to survive, because we had a safe room. Blew up an entire floor of our house they did."

I whistled at that. Only _three_ inventions were that incredible to them? The muggle world had _thousands_ if not _hundreds_ of _thousands_ of inventions by the 21st century.

"Tha's really one o' the few ways _ter_ survive. As long as yeh had somthin' between yeh and the curse, you'd be fine. Now, I believe we were going to get to the other reason why you're here Gabrielle."

"Right you are," he said pulling out a roll of paper from his pocket. "I'm here because, like I said earlier, my dad and I both had living wills, should anything happen to us. I also asked Hagrid before we came if he could be witness to this."

"Witness to what young man," Aunty Tunia asked.

"I have come to read the Last Will and Testament of my late father, Vladimir Anubis Knight," he said. He cleared his throat. "To my dear friend and sister in all but blood Mrs. Petunia Alexandria Dursley nee Evens, I leave you a 30% share of my company Heart Inc., a small sum of one-million pounds, a small mansion in Scotland, a car of your own choosing from my collection, and a job offer as a receptionist at my company. I have already deposited some of the money in a separate account that only _you_ can access, both in the Wizarding World and a separate account at your muggle bank. If you choose to accept the job, only phone my office that have detailed instructions in the event of my death, or talk to my little boy." Gabe then handed two keys and a credit/debit card, to our mum.

He then continued. "To my blood adopted nephew Harry James Potter, I leave you a 15% share of my company, a small sum of 250,000 pounds, my 1958 Plymouth Fury; when you come of age to drive, and your birthday presents should I not be there in the event I couldn't give it to you myself. I have also deposited some of the amount in an account under Petunia's and your name should you want to access it, and deposited the other portion in your Family Vault in the Wizarding World," our cousin finished. He gave another set of keys to Aunt Petunia to hold.

"What were the presents he wanted to give me," I inquired.

"I can give those to you later, Harry" He cleared his throat once more. "To my other adopted nephew Dudley Brendan Dursley, I also leave you a 15% share of my company, a small sum of 200,000 pounds, a broom of your very own, of my make and design, and also a car of your choosing from my collection; when you also become of age to drive. Like Harry's money, yours is also in a separate account under your mom's and your name should you also like access to it. I also have opened an account for you in the Wizarding Bank that can also only be accessed by you if your mom is present, until you come of age."

Yet again our adopted cousin gave another old fashioned key to our mother.

"What about me," Uncle Vernon queried.

Our cousin, who was named after an archangel, smiled the evilest smile I've seen.

"You're going to love this, Mr. Dursley." He cleared his throat and began, "To Vernon Charles Dursley, I leave you 10 pence, for being a sufferable, no good for nothing piece of shite. I have watched you berate your wife and nephew for too long, and if she decides to leave you, I left a card for one of the best divorce lawyers I know. I also left instructions to the man saying if she did call, he'd make sure you go to jail for neglect, child abuse, both physical and mental, and domestic violence. I've seen your temper, and now it comes back to bite you in your oversized fat arse. Good day to you all, and sorry for kicking the bucket, signed Vladimir Anubis Knight."

"Load of tosh, the lot of it!"

We all jumped at Uncle Vernon's outburst. He was glaring at Hagrid and Gabrielle with fists clenched.

"Now, you two listen," he snarled at Dudley and I, "I understand strange things happen around you boy," he growled at me, "probably nothing a good beating won't cure the both of you, you sometimes did strange things also Dudley – and as all that about your parents, well, they were wierdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end." Then did an about face to Gabe. "And you! I deserve that money! I'm the one making it and putting the food on the table! I deserve every pound and more, because that freak lives with us. Furthermore –"

But at that moment, Dudley grabbed his keyblade off the wall, pushing in between Hagrid and our cousin, pointing Fenrir at him like an actual sword and hissed, "I'm warning you, dad – I'm warning you – one more damn word against the person I call brother, my cousin, my _mother_ …I'll swing this so hard your tiny little head will be gone from your oversized body; whether this things dull or not!"

"Why you little; I'm your father Dudley! You impudent, childish, spoiled boy! When those two leave I'll…"

But he never got the chance to finish because my older cousin knocked his own dad out cold with the hilt of his blade. Uncle Vernon slumped to the floor unconscious.

"That's better," he said coming back to stand by me and his mum, with the blade pointing down on the floor. "So, what exactly happened to You-Know-Who since he wasn't able to kill Harry?"

I looked and saw a bewildered and shocked face on aunt Petunia, Gabe was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and Hagrid had out a battered pink umbrella at his side. He was apparently going to do something to Vernon with it, before Dud beat him to the punch.

"Good question my adopted cousin," the mini Uncle Vlad stated stunned. "What I heard from dad is that he vanished. Same night he tried to kill him. Makes you even more famous right there Harry. That's the mystery, see… he was getting more and more powerful – why'd he go?"

"Some say he died," Hagrid added. "Codswallop in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say, he's out there somewhere biddin' his time like. I personally don't believe it meself you see. Most of us, including Professor Dumbledore and your late Uncle and Dad, reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you Harry, finished him off. There was something' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – I dunno what it was, no one does – but somethin' about you stopped him, all right."

I saw that my brother, mum, cousin, and Hagrid were all looking at me with warmth and respect in their eyes. But, even after all the explanations, all the evidence that said the contrary to what I was thinking, there had to been a mistake. Dudley and I wizards? Us? How could that possibly be? We'd spent our lives running from Piers and his ragtag gang. I was bullied by Uncle Vernon; if we were wizards why didn't we turn them into toads or something? If I defeated one of the greatest sorcerers in the world, how come Piers was able to almost toss the both of us around like footballs? I looked and saw that my cousin Big D was probably thinking the same.

"Hagrid," I quietly said. "I think you must've made…"

"Some sort of mistake. We can't be…"

" **Wizards** ," we said in unison.

To our surprise, all three of them chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh?"

"Never made things happen when you were scared?"

"Or when one of you was angry about something that happened to the other?"

I snapped my head up at this. I looked at Dudley. "The boa?"

"The time dad had pink hair, after he grounded you to the cupboard the first time?"

"The one time at school."

"Your horrible haircut?"

"When Piers was chasing us on our bikes, and we ended up on a roof?"

I saw as he began to smile. We _were_ wizards. I looked to Aunt Petunia and Hagrid who both had happy smiles on their faces.

"See," Auntie Tunia said. "My boys not wizards – just you wait, you'll be right at home in Hogwarts."

But, Uncle Vernon must've gotten up a while ago because he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Didn't I say they weren't going?" He hissed while eating some of our cake. "They're going to Stonewall High and be grateful for it. I read those letters and they need all sorts of hodge podge – spell books and wands and –"

"If they want to go, a great fat muggle like you won't be able to stop them. You heard your wife Vernon. Stopping her little boys, Lily and James' son, their nephew, from going to Hogwarts! You're mad. Both of their names, like mine, were down since they were born. They'll be off to one of the finest schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and we won't even recognize ourselves. We'll be with our own sort, for a change, and we'll be taught under one of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled –"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" Vernon yelled.

Three things happened at once. The house started to rattle and shake, Aunt Petunia slugging Uncle Vernon, making him stumble a bit, while Hagrid was swinging his umbrella around his head. "NEVER," he thundered having had enough, "INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE- IN – FRONT – OF – ME!"

He brought it down and pointed it at Vernon – there was a violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second he was dancing around with his hands clasped on his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back to the five of us, I could see a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. He took one last look at Hagrid and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Hagrid," my pseudo mother said. "It was the last straw for the both of us," she said shaking her hand. "What were you trying to do to him anyway?"

"Tried turning him into a pig. He must've been so much like one there wasn't much left ter do."

"I'll say. I mean, come on! Eating Harry and Dudley's birthday cake that came from you? Pig indeed, should've gotten turned into a warthog."

I watched as Gabe then looked around the shack.

"We can't all stay in here. Vernon's gone and locked himself in the bedroom, and this is too small for the four of us to sleep, without one of us nearly kicking each other in the face. Is that umbrella able to also be used as one instead of a make shift wand Hagrid?"

"Sure is, why?"

"Follow me," he said opening up the door to the storm outside. I looked outside and there was an old time sailing ship docked out there. It looked like it was on fire in the middle of the storm.

"Is that how you got here?" I questioned.

"Yep. Now, let's get on board shall we?"


	7. Presents and History

We all took the slow trek down the slope. It was just as slippery as when we went up. When we reached our destination, I saw that the ship was an old sailing first rate ship of the line. I counted the cannon ports and it seemed it had 59 on one side. I looked at the name, and swiveled towards our cousin.

"Is this…is it really…is this what I think it is?"

"What is it Harry?" My other cousin asked.

"Look at the name Dud. It can't be the same ship."

I watched as he too took in the name. "No, it can't be. It's a _legend_ Harry."

"Yet you're starring right at it, my dear family. This is the infamous pirate ship of our ancestor," our newfound cousin said while walking up a gangplank. "Like I told Hagrid, I now say the same to you. Welcome aboard one of the most renowned ships of infamy, the _Sea King_!"

I stared at Gabe like he grew a second head. Then I heard someone from behind us say, "Welcome aboard young Mr. Dursley and Mrs. Dursley and welcome aboard to you too Mr. Potter, and hello again to you Hagrid."

I whirled around and saw a very beautiful woman standing there. There were no words to really describe her other than beautiful.

"You better close your mouth Harry, before flies decide to land there," Gabe said. "This is Miss Trinity. She was my nanny, chauffer, teacher of all things magical, and body guard. But, as of now, current CEO of Heart Incorporated."

"Only until you come of age, sir," Miss Trinity said.

"What do you mean exactly by 'teacher of all things magical' cousin," Dud questioned.

"She's a mermaid of course. Been part of the family since grandpa Adrian found her alone on a beach all those years ago. So, I guess you could say she's our many great's grandma."

"But, you don't look a day over 20," Aunt Petunia gasped.

Grandma Trinity giggled. "Been with them, raised them, and taught them all they needed to know about the magical world. Before they all went to Hogwarts of course. Why, your great grandfather Orion Knight helped with a war that was going on against an evil wizard during World War II. Gellert Grindelwald, if I remember right. I lost my poor grandbaby to that man. Rotting in prison last I heard. Life sentence too," she said sadly. "If I had my way, I'd have killed him. They're wasting money keeping him there if you ask me."

"Did you help in the search for Uncle Vlad grandma?"

She huffed. "I did. I kept telling that boy to install seatbelts. But no, wanted to keep it classic he said; would've saved his life. But," she said almost doing a one eighty, "got little Gabe to spoil now; as well as you two."

"Let's take this inside shall we? It _is_ still raining you know. You guys can share my quarters with me," Gabe said flustered.

I completely understood his frustration. When momma got that way, it was nice, but if she did it in public, ugh.

He led us to a set of ornate glass double doors before stopping. "My dear one," he spoke to the doors. "We have a Mr. Harry James Potter, Mr. Dudley Dursley, and a Mrs. Petunia Dursley along with Hagrid staying in my quarters. Could you make some room for them?"

If I didn't hear it for myself, I would've thought I was going cuckoo. But, as clear as day in my head a female voice said:

 _Yes my Captain_. _Make yourselves at home family of my dear one_.

I looked at my other family, and they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my goodness. Was that the ship Gabrielle," asked a shocked aunt Petunia.

He smiled. "Yes it was. As a family, we've produced powerful witches and wizards. With all the magic done, absorbed, and given to her, she's _alive_. She has a mind of her own. She's actually helped us a time or two. One night when my late mother was pregnant with me, all the crew got drunk in celebrating. Even grandma. Now, mind you mermaids are good drinkers and could probably drink Hagrid under the table. That night though, she had a few to many bottles of rum and Firewhiskey. Since everyone was so out of it, our dear ship took it upon herself and brought us back home."

" **Wow** ," Aunt Petunia, Dud, and I spoke shocked.

"Yeah, when I heard that, I was kind of shocked too." He said bringing out a skeleton key. "Now, please let us step inside and get some sleep."

He opened the doors and inside was the most luxurious room ever. It had 4 large four poster beds with colors of the sea. One was a bright blue like a clear blue sky and darker blues for calm waters and in front of it was a large black trunk. The bed and trunk were also next to a large maple desk with maps and charts on it. I guessed this was Gabe's. The next was a blue-green like what I've seen from pictures of the Caribbean Sea. It looked large enough for two.

"Is that one ours cousin?" I asked.

"It is. Dad said you guys were like brothers, so you can share the bed."

"Cool. Thanks little cousin," said Dudley.

The next was a combination of light and dark greys. Like the sea in a storm. It was a little frilly, and that one could only go to our mum. The last one though, it was HUGE. It was light and dark brown, like the color of sand. I knew that one was for Hagrid. But, the room itself, it was marvelous. It was red and gold like the outside, a large oak table in the middle for eating, a few standing bronze coat racks, and one of the largest wardrobes I've ever seen. It was very ornate with ships engraved on it sailing in storms, in a port, or at full sail on calm waters.

The first door though, it had an engraving of a skull and cross bones. But, it was one of the strangest ones I've ever seen. This skull and cross bones looked like a compass, with all points of every direction. North; North East; East; South East; South; South West; West; and North West.

"Is that the flag grandpa used to use grandma?"

Grandma Trinity walked right over to it, and laid her hand on the door, stroking the engraving. "Indeed it was Harry. He decided that since he had crew from all over the world, he'd do his in the shape of a compass. Any who saw it, were instantly terrified. For they knew, that Death was upon them. Death that went by the name of Captain Red Blade Jacobs, First Lieutenant of Davy Jones' armada, and captain of the invincible _Sea King_!"

"But, Davy Jones is a legend. He's a character in a movie, isn't he?" Dudley quizzed.

Gabe shook his head. "No dear cousin mine, he isn't. You see," he told us pulling up a chair, "the man that wrote that plot, all those stories, all the movies, was a Seer."

" **Seer** ," we both asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes, a Seer; a Seer of the Past. He thought that they were dreams, but one day dad tracked him down and showed him a journal of good ol' Jack, the poor man nearly had a fit. They worked out a deal, if he kept hush hush about our involvement, we'd give him the journal. What was left out, he pieced together in his head. Thus the movies themselves are _actually_ our family history," he said walking towards the first door in the wardrobe.

"But, why was he called Captain 'Red Blade?'"

"Because, before he became a pirate, he was a sword smith, like William Turner," he told us moving some clothes out of the way. "He was also an inventor. He created a blade the likes of which never seen before or since, until now!"

He grabbed something off the wall behind the clothes, and brought it out.

The blade he pulled out was unlike any other blade. It looked like a giant blunderbuss with a blood red guillotine on the end. The guard was a giant metallic white skull and crossbones, with a handle and trigger inside. On the chain coming off the skull was what looked like a piece of Aztec gold. It didn't even look like it had aged a day.

"This is the first real life fully functional keyblade. Goblin made silver, never needing to be sharpened and charmed so it never blemishes or ages. I give you, _Crossbones_ , a blade that's been passed down from father to son for generations. Four and a half feet long and weighing 75 pounds," he said pointing it downward on the floor.

"B-but, he _couldn't_ have known about _Kingdom Hearts_ back then! It was centuries before electricity and video games." I exclaimed.

"True, but I did say he was an inventor. He wanted something that had multiple functions. At the time, he just called it his personal multi-purposeful weapon; especially if you forgot your guns. Which in those days, a pirate had to have on his or her person at all times." He said putting it back. "Anyway, I think before we head to bed, that I should tell you about how we're related hmm?"

I looked at him shocked. I looked over and saw that Dudley's eyes were nearly bugging out of his blonde head.

"Let's go back shall we? Back to a man who had four of the best friends ever in school. Let's call these people Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Dragon. Now, when these five met, they thought they didn't have a thing in common. But, later during their time in school, they found they _did_ love to do something together. That something was pulling pranks, breaking the rules, and causing mischief. Oh and they were the best at it too. The reason why is because nobody caught them; _ever_. They were also called this because they righted the wrongs of people being bullied in school. But, they didn't come up with the nicknames until they found out about Moony's, what they called, 'his furry little problem.' You see, Moony was a werewolf. The four of them always wondered where their best friend would disappear to during the time of the full moon. By their fifth year at school, they decided to help their best friend through his transformations. So, they became animagi, or witches and wizards who could turn themselves into animals.

During this time, there was a girl, a girl who thought they were all right prats for what they were doing. She was one of the brightest witches of her year. She also had a friend, let's call him Snev. These two were the best of friends since this witch found out she had magic. Throughout their years, one of them fell for the other. But the prankster Prongs, oh he didn't like him at all. He bullied and tortured poor Snev. One year as a 'prank' Padfoot decided to let Snev in on Moony's secret. But, when Prongs found out, he arrived just in time to save Snev before he could get killed or turned. But, during that same year, he was flipped upside down by a spell, showing many students his undershorts, including his crush. But, during another incident where he tried regaining his dignity, he accidently called his crush a mudblood. In the wizarding world this is just as bad as calling a black the n-word. He tried apologizing, but she never forgave him.

But, during his sixth and seventh years, both Prongs and this brilliant witch fell for each other. When they graduated, they married, and a few months later, Prongs found out she was with child. As there were only three of his four friends present, they did a blood adoption ritual. It was an adoption where that had this child's family grow to outstanding proportions, and became son to not one dad, but four."

"Who were they?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Haven't you figured it out yet," our cousin laughed.

I thought about it for a second. Then it hit me. "You mean you're…?"

"Yep."

"And Uncle Vlad was…?"

"Now you're getting it. You dad was Prongs, the brilliant witch was your mother, my dad was Dragon, a man named Sirius Black is Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail, and Moony is one Remus Lupin. Could never find out where the last three disappeared to though." He then proceeded to the trunk. "Now, that's done, I believe it's time for your presents." He opened the lid, and out of the base popped out a set of stairs. He walked up, and then slowly disappeared down inside. "I know they're here somewhere," his voice echoed.

We could hear banging and stuff being shuffled around on the inside. After a few minutes of this my adopted brother yelled out, "Aha! Found you, you lousy blighters."

I watched in amazement as he came out of the trunk holding three boxes. One was incredibly large and wrapped in red and blue, while the other two were orange and black.

He handed one of the black and orange packages to Dudley. "Your mom wrote dad on how you guys loved Orange County choppers that he had the company make you something to emulate that."

I watched as my cousin ripped off the paper of his belated birthday present. As he tore off the lid, I saw what was inside.

"Remember how I said our company does magical and muggle products?"

We could only bob our heads in acknowledgement.

"Well, one of the things we decided to try our hand at is brooms. You have in your hands Dudley, one of our first brooms ever. We're thinking of going with Knight Broom Racing Company, it's going to be a subsidiary of Heart Inc. What you have Dudley is the Caelum Rocket. A broom that will be faster than any other, if not _the_ fastest ever made. This baby can go from 0-150 in five seconds flat. Its top speed is 270. The handle bars are for stability and control, the stirrups so you don't slip and fall off by accident, and a light that's activated with a tap of the wand. Also has a faux tank for storing clothes and other small items."

The broom in question was big. It had a seat on it like a motorbike, a blue tank with a comet on the side, foot pegs with black leather, and a light situated between long handle bars like the choppers O.C.C made. It looked like it was made from part of a mahogany tree.

My adopted blood brother handed me the same box next. Not much was different except the tank. It was blue with white lightning bolts on the sides.

"Now, I want you to be _very_ careful with this Harry. It is rather heavy," he said handing me the large blue and red box.

I slowly tore off the paper wondering could be inside. I slowly pulled off the lid, and nearly dropped the whole box. Inside was one of the largest swords I've ever seen. It was blue, purple, and red, about 8 feet long total, looked like it weighed 200 pounds, and was a weird combination of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge from one of the games I liked, with the name of the former. The first guard was a double sided version of the winged hand guard, while the second was like a curved dagger coming out of a red eye, with a blue sclera, and purple pupil. As I took note of the strange eye, I nearly dropped it in fright. This was because the eye itself _moved_. I was intrigued and alarmed at the same time. "Uh, why did the eye move?"

"It's a magical eye. Can see through enchantments, has a 360 degree view, and if needed, to help you see enemies behind you. Kind of freaky I know, but very useful."

"Right," I stated as I continued to look at the unique blade. The blade itself was like Soul Calibur, but the outside blade was blue while the inside was red. On the inside of the blade near the eye were runes. The teeth of the blade was the same curved like dagger, except this was also purple. The key chain was a red and blue yin-yang symbol.

"This beauty is called _Sword of Souls_. Unlike the swords it's based after, you don't have to worry about being possessed by a homicidal evil Soul Edge, or a crazy Soul Calibur. So, what do you think, brother?"

I grabbed the sword out of the box and held it up. My earlier assumption about its weight was off a little. It felt like it weighed closer to a hundred pounds. I looked again at the edges, and touched them with my pointer finger. It was dull.

"Phew. If this was real, Aunt Petunia would have your hide. Thing's really heavy too." I looked at the blade, then Dudley, and then at my literal blood adopted brother. I didn't want Dudley to feel left out, so I asked, "Do you think we can do the ceremony? It wouldn't feel right if Dudley was the only one." I turned to said cousin. "You probably feel guilty for not letting Uncle Vlad doing it with me to, right?"

"All you had to do was ask him Harry."

"It was _your_ birthday."

"Come off it, the pair of you," Aunt Petunia said. "Yes you could've asked Harry, and yes it was your birthday Dudley, but that doesn't mean that you both could have done it. You're both at fault for that."

We hung our heads.

" **Yes mum**."

"Now, if you'd please Gabe. That way they both can be happy."

"You got it Aunt Petunia. Harry, the blade if you please."

I used both hands to hand it to him.

"Grab the handle."

I took it tentatively.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

I took the blade back and felt a little warmth come from it. I opened my mouth to ask but Gabrielle said, "The reason for the warm feeling is because when we originally weighed it, it was close to 300 pounds. We used enchantments to make it lighter. Now, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

With that we all went to bed. I climbed in next to Dudley, and it was pretty warm. We both closed the curtains, and in a few minutes, I was asleep.


	8. Diagon Alley

I woke up early the next morning. Even though it was daylight, I kept my eyes shut. It was nice and warm sleeping under one of the comforters with my brother. "It was just a dream," I yawned. "I dreamed a giant named Hagrid and a blood adopted brother named Gabrielle came to tell us we were wizards." I was just about to roll back over and fall asleep, when I heard tapping on the door. ' _It must be Aunt Petunia_ ,' I thought. "Five more minutes."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Okay, I'm getting up." I sat up, and realized I was in a double large poster bed. I opened the curtains more and found that I was in a large cabin. I looked and saw that there was an owl at the widows, rapping one of its claws on said windows, with a paper in its beak. Then all the rest of last night came flooding back. I jerked one of the back windows open. The owl swooped in and dropped the paper on the desk.

It swooped over and started to try and open Gabe's curtains.

"Don't do that."

I tried waving the owl away, but it snapped at me.

"Gabe!" I yelled.

I heard a muffled, "What do you want Harry? It's too early."

"There's an owl…"

"Pay him," he grunted.

"What?"

"The nice owl wants paid for delivering the paper. Top left drawer, should be some coins."

I went and opened said drawer. There were strange looking coins in there.

"Pay him five Knuts," he said sleepily.

"Um, which ones are those?"

"Give him five of the little brown ones."

I counted them out, and put them in the sack the owl had attached to its leg. As soon as I gave them to it, the owl took off out the open window.

"Ugh, still too early." He groaned. He got up and put on his purple trench coat, hat, and a pair of yellow shades. "But, time and tide wait for no man. We have lots of stuff to do today. We need to get our stuff, need to go to London first," he said putting on his combat boots. "Can you wake them up Harry? I need all hands on deck before we leave. Dear one, send someone in to bring coffee or tea," With that he walked out the door.

I looked back outside, and the storm looked like it was over. I proceeded to wake everyone up. I heard the door open again and in walked Grandma Trinity. She had a silver tray with two normal mugs of tea, a mug of coffee, and a pint what must've also been coffee, for Hagrid.

All three of them were out of bed as soon as they smelled the great aromas.

I grabbed a cup. I smelled it, and it smelled wonderful. I took a sip, and it tasted heavenly. I purred, asking, "What blend is this Grandma? It certainly doesn't taste like any tea I've had before."

"It's a blend of Earl Grey and green tea. We actually sell it under the name of The Green Earl; sells like mad in some stores." She turned to the rest of our family and Hagrid. "When you're finished with your beverages, the captain would like for you to join him on deck."

I watched as they all nodded.

It was a few minutes later, and after Hagrid read the paper, when we joined Gabrielle near the helm.

"Good, you're all here. Now, since we all have to go to London post haste, I suggest you listen well. Hagrid knows this, you three don't. Since this is the legendary ship of our ancestor, we have some certain…qualities we can use to get us places. Thanks to the Goddess Calypso, we can travel above the water," he paused, "and under it. Mind you, the journey down is a little bit easier than coming back up. So, I suggest you hold on tightly on both accounts."

"You mean this ship can go underwater like a sub," asked our mother.

Our cousin grinned. "Why yes Aunt Petunia, it can." He grabbed the helm. "My dear, if you could be ever so kind to extend your magic to Mr. Hagrid again, then Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and Mr. Potter, so that we then can get underway."

 _I do as you ask as always, my beloved captain_ , we heard _Sea King_ say.

I was then filled with a quick blast of cold then warm.

"Now that's done, let's get underway shall we?" Gabe told us turning the wheel hard to the right.

After a few minutes, and the little shack was barely a spec on the horizon, Gabe said, "Get ready to go under lads and lassies, full sail! You'll have a day of shore leave when we reach London."

The crew called out with a resounding 'Aye sir!'

My blood adopted brother called out again, "DOWN!"

I grabbed ahold of the rail in front of me as we lurched down. I watched as a wall of water over took us and we were finally underwater. I looked around me in amazement at where we were. The only thing I could think to say was, "I love magic."

"Agreed Harry. This sure is cool," Dudley said.

"I would also have to agree," Aunt Petunia added. "This sure is something."

I heard whistling then. I peeked over and it was Gabe. He stopped mid whistle, looked at me, winked, and called out, "Let's have a shanty! I know just the one to put our guests in high spirits!" He looked down on deck. "What shall we do with a drunken sailor my hearty crew?"

" **Aye sir**!"

"You guys are going to love this."

We heard the entire crew start to sing.

 _What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning_

 _Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

 _Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Early in the morning_

 _Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

It seemed as though that the crew instinctively cut itself in half. One half sang 'way hay', and the other sang 'and up she rises.' I figured that everyone sang 'early in the morning.'

 _Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Early in the morning_

 _Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

"Come on guys! Don't just stand there like some lay abouts. Join in!"

And we did.

 _Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Early in the morning_

 _Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

 _Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Early in the morning_

 _Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

 _That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
Early in the morning_

 _Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

 _Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

"Oh that was good mates! But, do we want to forget our new ship mates?"

" **No sir**!"

Gabe was smiling like a loon. "You guys will like this too." Then Gabe started to sing.

 _Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack._

 _Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack._

Then the crew joined in.

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

 _Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

 _Since we sailed from_ _Plymouth Sound, four years gone, or nigh, Jack._

 _Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack?_

I grew brave and sang with the crew.

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

 _Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

 _We have worked the self-same gun, quarter deck division._

 _Sponger I and loader you, through the whole commission._

Then Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Hagrid joined in.

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

 _Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

 _Often have we laid out, toil nor danger fearing,_

 _Tugging out the flapping sail to the weather earring._

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

 _Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

 _When the middle watch was on and the time went slow, boy,_

 _Who could choose a rousing stave, who like Jack or Joe, boy?_

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

 _Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

 _There she swings, an empty hulk, not a soul below now._

 _Number seven_ _starboard_ _mess misses Jack and Joe now._

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

 _Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

 _But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather._

 _Hand yer flipper for a shake, now a drink together._

 _Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._

 _Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

As we finished that last one, I was the happiest I had ever been. I was still giggling a little when I looked over and saw that Hagrid and my family were also having the time of their lives.

"I'm glad you're having fun. Crewing a ship may be hard work, but a shanty is always a good way to lighten the spirit. Besides, I think we're nearly there."

"Can we do one more Gabe," inquired Hagrid.

"I don't see why not. Hmm," he put his fingers on his chin thinking. "First mate," he finally said.

"Yes sir," Grandma Trinity asked.

"Take the wheel I need to grab something." He disappeared back below decks. It wasn't until a few minutes later he came back carrying an acoustic guitar. When he was finished tuning it, he played a couple of cords while sitting on an unused barrel.

I listened to the cords intently, and couldn't help but laugh. "Really, that song? I thought people called me weird."

"Oi, it's one of my favorites. Besides, it always gave me a few laughs. Now, where's my accordion player?"

Said man came up and stood next to him.

"Who wants to hear a rousing tale? A whale of a tale, hmm?"

The crew laughed.

Then, Gabe started to sing once more.

 _Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo_

 _There was Mermaid Minnie, met her down in Madagascar  
She would kiss me, any time that I would ask her  
Then one evening her flame of love blew out  
Blow me down and pick me up!  
She swapped me for a trout_

I joined in, because the song was also my favorite.

 _Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo  
There was Typhoon Tessie, met her on the coast of Java  
When we kissed I bubbled up like molten lava  
Then she gave me the scare of my young_ _life  
Blow me down and pick me up!  
She was the captain's wife  
Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo_

 _There was Harpoon Hannah  
Had a face that made you shudder, lips like fishooks...  
And a nose just like a rudder  
If I kissed her and held her tenderly_

 _There's no sea monster big enough  
To ever frighten me_

 _Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale, and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo _

When the song was over, he got up and went back behind the helm. He lifted his sleeve to look at a watch.

"Ah, right on time." He pivoted to face us. "I suggest you go over to the ratlines, and hang on tight you three. We're just at the right distance to raise the ship." He grabbed ahold of the wheel again and yelled out, "RISE!"

I ran over and wrapped my arm around a rope as tight as I could. Then the pressure from the water hit me, and our captain for this voyage wasn't kidding. It was almost like getting hit by a brick wall, while being pushed down at the same time. We burst from the water in no time and were part of the surface once more. I looked over at my other family, and saw that Hagrid was unwrapping himself from around Aunt Petunia's small frame. I agreed with what he did because she would've most likely fallen overboard.

"Not too rough was it?"

"Just a tad, cousin," Dudley said, barely holding on to his line. "Other than that, that was just…wow."

"I kno' how yeh feel Dudley. My firs' time wasn't all that smooth either."

"Just part of the experience guys. You get used to it once you do it enough times."

We sailed into port. The port was actually a museum. He pulled us in, and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw what it was. We sailed in next to the _HMS Victory_!

"I did tell you she was a historical ship didn't I," Gabe told us. "She used to be the _HMS Endeavour_. So, that's what she's listed as; in muggle eyes anyway. The only other people who know are the crew and the Queen herself. She actually didn't mind. Told us that even as the _Sea_ _King_ , she helped bring down an _unworthy_ man of his title as Lord. She actually said and I quote, ' _Even after all these centuries, she still looks beautiful. Even if she is a pirate ship. Besides, I quite disagreed with how my ancestor wanted to get rid of_ all _pirates. A few helped us gain power and wealth. So why destroy a ship that helped get rid of a tyrant unbecoming of a British Lord_?' Dad took her once. She said she had a lot of fun." He laughed at that. "Wanted to help out the crew too. I can tell you that our queen is a right stubborn woman. Dad only gave her the light stuff though. She even wanted her own hammock! Said she liked being with her subjects; subjects who she proudly called, 'great preservers of history of a time fraught with danger and wonder.' She's even signed us in as a private ship for when she wants to have a holiday at sea."

"Gabrielle, I left the car around back. You did say you wanted to get to London today right?" Grandma Trin said.

"Oh! Thanks for the reminder. Come on you guys. We got shopping to do."

With that we left and went around to the parking lot. We walked until we stopped in front of a large Cadillac Escalade. It was straight black and looked big.

"Um, you sure yeh have enough room fer me?" Hagrid questioned.

"Of course. This beauty is part of our magical fleet. There's enough room for you and another 10 if needed. You can have the back seat Hagrid, while Harry, Dudley, and I get the middle, and Aunt Petunia can ride up front while grandma drives. Don't believe me, you can go in first Hagrid."

With that, he opened the door, and brought the seat forward.

I watched as Hagrid got in. He barely had to squeeze himself in. When our cousin put the seat back, I looked in and saw that Hagrid barely took up any room. His head was barely touching the roof.

"Comfy?"

"Oh very much! Thank yeh Gabe."

"No problem. Come on you two, your next."

We got in, and when Gabrielle closed the door, I took in the sheer size of the interior. It _did_ look like it could seat three more people the size of Hagrid, and very comfortably. Just then, Aunt Petunia got in the passenger side, and great grandma got in the driver's seat.

"Leaky Cauldron then grandson?"

"Of course. Where else could we go," he said with a smirk.

I heard her mumble something along the lines of, 'Cheeky, just like his father.'

He must've heard because he smiled.

We were off. We saw the different sights of people coming and going from work. The trees, lamp posts, and all the normal things that were normally part of England. Once in a while though, I'd see people in different color robes going around town. Just like normal people would. I looked back and saw Hagrid knitting what looked like a canary yellow tent. "Yeh have yer lists boys?" He asked counting stitches.

"Since we're probably half way there, we might as well check them out," he said bringing out a few pieces of parchment. He handed Dudley and ours, while reading his.

I read mine and it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

5\. A set of personal robes (optional) as long as they are school appropriate

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set of glass or crystal phials

Telescope

Set of Brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Well, there go your presents out the window. Oh well, we can use them next year," Gabe said.

"Can we actually buy all this in London?" I asked.

"If yeh know where ter go."

"He's right. But, since you can't have your brooms, how about I get you a present this time?"

"You would," Dud asked.

"Of course. I haven't been able to yet. Those brooms were presents from dad. _I_ still have to buy presents for my two cousins don't I?"

Dudley and I both hugged him.

" **Thank you**!"

He smiled. "It's not a problem. Besides, I think I know just the thing."

"What is it nephew," Aunt Petunia asked.

"Don't want to spoil the surprise now do I?"

Before we knew it, we were in London. I looked and saw the sign that said we were at Charring Cross road.

"Here we are," Grandma said. "The Leaky Cauldron, now time for everyone to get out so we can head in. Famous place it is. Good cooking and great prices on rooms."

I looked, and it was a tiny, dingy, looking pub.

"If that place is famous, then I'm Tony Stark," Dud whispered to me.

"I agree. But, Batman's still better," I whispered back. I looked, and people just passed it by. As if it wasn't there.

"Why are people just passing it by?" Dudley asked.

"Because you have to have magic to see it; or be born of magical blood to see it," Aunt Petunia said.

"Does that mean you can see it mom?" I asked.

"Yep. You may not know it now Harry, you probably will soon, how famous all three of us are. You just have to be patient." She said cryptically.

We were then steered inside. It was a grubby looking place. It was just as dark and shabby looking just as the outside. There were a few old women drinking in one corner, drinking sherry. One of them looked like she was smoking a long tobacco pipe. There was even a man with a top hat sitting at the counter talking to a balding man and what looked like a toothless walnut. But, as soon as we walked in all the chatter stopped. They took one look at grandma and Hagrid, and they chatter began again.

"The usual for you Hagrid? You as well Miss Trinity?"

"No can do Tom, maybe next time," she said patting Gabe on the head.

"I can't either Tom, we got some Hogwarts business," he told the bartender clapping us on the shoulders. I nearly buckled from the force.

"Wait a minute – good Lord," the bartender said looking at me and Gabe, "they are – they can't be."

All the chatter in The Leaky Cauldron stopped completely.

"Bless my soul, Gabrielle Knight and Harry Potter," he whispered, "it's an honor to meet you both."

The next moment, he came from behind the bar and the sound of scraping chairs could be heard.

We were first greeted by a young pale looking man.

"Oh, hello Professor Quirrell!" bellowed Hagrid happily. "Boys, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter, D-D-Dursley, M-Mr. Kn-Kni-Knight," he stammered, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What exactly do you teach professor," asked Dud.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," the poor man stuttered, as though he'd rather be spending his time doing something else. "N-not that you two n-need it eh? H-heard you learned M-muggle defense y-yourself Mr. Kn-Knight. N-nor would y-you eh P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-b-book on vampires, m-myself." I saw in his eyes he was terrified at the very idea.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too professor," I said. "Be seeing you at Hogwarts."

He smiled at me. As he moved away, we were about to be swamped, until Gabe shouted, "Sit down, the lot of you!"

Everyone else looked disheartened that they also couldn't meet the son of a multi-millionaire, and the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

"Sure I'm famous for my dad's money and success, and Harry is famous for getting rid of You-Know-Who, but have you no shame in remembering who we lost?" He nearly roared. "The whole bunch of you knows how my dad died. But, do you even know what happened on Halloween ten years ago?"

I saw a lot of confused looks and whispers.

' _What else happened?_ '

' _What does the boy mean?_ '

I turned to look at my blood adopted brother, and took a step back. He was so mad he was shaking. Then he blew, like an erupting volcano.

"HE LOST HIS PARENTS YOU IGNORANT DULLERDS! HE LOST TWO OF THE GREATEST WITCHES AND WIZARDS WE KNEW! Luckily he was raised by two people who call him brother and son. HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! FORGETTING JAMES AND LILLY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU!"

"But, he defeated You- Know- Who," a woman said.

"He may have gotten rid of Voldemort," Aunt Petunia nearly thundered, "but I lost a sister and brother-in-law. My little Dudley lost an aunt and uncle, who he'll never get to know, besides from stories. Harry was only a _year old_ when it happened. How can he possibly remember how he did it? Hmm? YOU TELL ME!"

Then Gabe stepped up again. "Now, as the Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Jacobs, anyone who tries to get in our way will be made an enemy of me and mine. I learned from my father that he was friends with Harry's dad, and was blood adopted into my family. Don't make an enemy of me folks, you'll regret it."

Then Dudley did something unexpected. He _also_ threatened the whole room, while pulling Fenrir from somewhere behind his back.

I looked, and it was as sharp as a razor.

"Like my mom and cousin said, we lost family to a maniac; our cousin lost his dad to an accident, a man we considered family. And we'll _never_ get to see them again. If I find that this nonsense of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' continues when we're back, I'll personally separate your head from your shoulders! I vowed to my mum that I would protect Harry from this type of shit when we learned about it. We three are only here to get our stuff for Hogwarts. So, if you value your lives," he said pointing the blade at everyone, "Get. Out. Of. Our. Way."

I then noticed something. As my cousins, my _brothers_ were going on their tirade, there was a shimmer in the air, and it exuded _power_. The patrons must've noticed this, and were all along the walls, as far away from us as possible.

Hagrid then took the lead and led into a walled courtyard. In it there was a trashcan and a few weeds; I was also still wondering what could've made that poor man stutter so badly.

"Um Hagrid, was the professor always like that?" Dudley said voicing my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. He was brilliant when he was studyin' out of books. Then last year he wanted the firsthand experience, people say he met some vampires in the Black Forest, and some nasty trouble with a hag. Poor man's ne'er been the same since."

"So Hagrid, how are we supposed to get where we're going?" Gabe asked.

"You'll see. Now, where's me umbrella?" He pulled it out and was counting the bricks. "Three up…two across," he muttered. "Right, stand back." He tapped a brick three times with the tip of his umbrella.

The brick in question quivered – it wriggled – and in the middle, a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider until it became an archway, large enough for even Hagrid to step through. The road twisted and turned until it disappeared out of sight.

"Welcome, Harry, Dudley, and Gabrielle," momma Petunia said happily, "to Diagon Alley."

We stepped through and I heard loud clicking and clacking. I turned around and the archway was shrinking back into a solid wall. As I was turning back around, something else caught my eye. I looked, and outside one of the shops was a bunch of cauldrons. I backed up a little, and ran into two other bodies. I took a peak and saw that Dudley and Gabe were shoulder to shoulder, and with me added to the mix, we made a perfect triangle. By some unknown agreement, we all turned and tried taking everything.

"I wish I had more eyes to see all this," I said.

I watched as the other two nodded.

"Come on you three," momma said. "We need to get to the bank."

" **Wizards have banks** ," Dudley and I echoed.

"Just the one," Hagrid told us. "Gringotts. It's run by Goblins."

"Goblins? Why not Dwarves? I always read that Dwarves were the greediest of the lot." Gabe told our three chaperones.

"Dwarves! Blimey no," he chuckled. "Those dullards wouldn't have a clue. Tha's only in stories. Yeah – so you'd be mad to try and rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with Goblins you three. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts."

"Why would you be mad to try and rob it?"

"Spells – Enchantments," he told us as we were still walking. "They say that there are dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh got to find yer way back out. Gringotts is hundreds of miles below London, see. Lower than even the Underground."

"You'd die of hunger and thirst even if you did manage to get your hands on something," great grandmother added.

"Wait a tick," Gabe said. "Rewind that back a little. Did you say there were _dragons_ at the bank?"

"So they say. Crikey, I'd love one. Wanted one ever since I was a lad," he smiled.

Then I heard a low soft hooting. I turned and saw a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. There were a few boys around our age that had their noses pressing against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," I heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever made."

"Not for long," Gabe sang.

I looked and saw he was smirking. I turned back to the shops and was still filled with awe. There were shops selling robes, telescopes, scales, globes of the moon, and all sorts of other things. Then I was brought out of my wonder, when grandma said, "Ah, here we are. Gringotts. Now we can get money for your school supplies."

We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other shops. But, standing next to a set of burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

"Yes, that's a goblin," Gabe whispered. "Dad took me once; we had to update our wills after a last assassination attempt." He then turned to the goblin. "May your sword be stained by the blood of your enemies' mister Goblin."

"And may your vaults ever increase Mr. Knight," he answered.

"That's the proper way of dealing with Goblins," he told Dudley and me. "We're actually quite popular with them. Our manager told us that a lot of wizards just don't remember the old ways anymore."

"That's true. I'm glad that my grandsons learned how to treat them. If you don't treat a Goblin with respect, you might find your head cleaved in two. They're a very proud bunch of warriors, and deserve all the respect they _should_ get for handling our money."

My head swam with this new information. I decided then and there that I should learn all I could about dealing with Goblins.

We were now at a set of silver doors, only these had words on them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Oh, so that's why you'd be mad to rob this place," I said.

Another pair of Goblins bowed us through, and we were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred or more of these great warriors were sitting on high stools, behind a long counter, counting, scribbling, and weighing coins, and examining precious gems. There were a lot of doors leading off and away to who knows where. We were all heading for the front counter.

"Hello Orick," Gabe said.

Said goblin looked up from his ledger. "Hello Mr. Knight. Haven't seen you since you were as tall as I was."

"I remember. Now look at me, taller than you I'd imagine."

Orick laughed deeply. "I see that. May your vaults ever increase Gabrielle."

"May your sword be sharp and fell many enemies my brother in finances. Now, I would like access to my vault please. I would also like to speak to Head Manager Dorrin about something also."

"As you wish." With that, Orick left and toddled off through one of the many doors. He returned with an older looking goblin with a long beard.

"Hello old friend," Gabe said.

"Hello to you to Gabrielle. I heard that you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. It's in regards to what my dad told you a month ago. Could you please tell Potter account Manager Griphook that we'd like to see him? It's rather urgent, since they're _both_ here."

Mister Dorrin looked at me, then at Dudley. "Mrs. Dursley, has the keys?"

"I gave her the keys myself. Like I said, if a blood test can be done, that would be greatly appreciated. The amount needed for one, you can transfer out my vault."

" **Blood test** ," we asked him in tandem.

"It tells you of your blood lines, who you're descended from, investments, that sort of thing. Your Aunt could tell you who you are, but, I see she's going to leave that a surprise. Now," he continued while looking at his watch. "I believe we have an appointment to keep Orick. We have to see how well our new investment for those brooms is going. See you guys later." With that, Gabe and great grandma Trinity left with their manager.

 **Gabe's p.o.v**

I left my grandsons and granddaughter with Hagrid. We walked into one of the many offices of the bank, and I plopped down in the chair. "Good grief. You have any fire whiskey Orick? My heads pounding."

"Of course Adrian. How're the boys? From what you told me, that disgusting man should be strung up by his innards." He told me while pouring two glasses.

"It was worse than I thought," I said downing it in one go. "It got so bad Dudley hit him with Fenrir, knocked him out cold too, Petunia decked him, and Hagrid gave him a pigs tale for insulting Albus. Nearly blew my cover."

"I can only guess he slandered the headmaster of Hogwarts, and insulted their family, right?"

I poured myself another while answering. "Yes, indeed he did. That fat dumb ass. Anyhow, thank you for the blade, by the way. Harry loves it. I believe you took the respected amount out of my vault?"

I watched as he smiled. "Oh yes. We even took your suggestion of combining them. The properties the metal has. It's _extraordinary_! Only dragon flame can melt it, lighter than our steel, and is nearly indestructible. I say, the orichalcum and adamantium you gave us, combined with our goblin steel," Orick said shaking his head. "We have taken to calling it ultra-steel. Such a gift you have given us Bearer of Kingdom Hearts. It is beyond measure, priceless, a great gift given to us. Our king said to me, when I told him what you suggested we do, he was intrigued. When the process was done, he said…"

"That we owe you a great debt of gratitude," said a baritone voice.

I looked, and coming out of a hidden door in the wall, was King Stronghammer. I got up and bowed respectfully.

"No need to bow. I came to tell you myself, that you may have one favor of my people Lord Protector. You have been a great friend of us nigh on three centuries. One of the sad few," King Stronghammer said to me.

"I know. If I had my way, I'd get rid of the limitations the ministry has on you, and all non-humans. Damn bloody waste if you ask me. Now, about that favor. I would like you to take enough orichalcum and adamantium to make another sword. I did the inheritance ceremony if you want to know. _Sword of Souls_ is now a part of him. But, he'll need his own, _real_ own keyblade. If you have your best forger wear gloves, and put a few drops of Harry's blood in the blade, it will be connected to his Heart."

Stronghammer started laughing. "I figured that would be the case, so I went ahead and started it already. But, the blade is 'acting up,' if you get me. Every time we try to make a certain shape, we find it back in its original state, just a slab of metal. Like it _doesn't_ want to be forged yet."

"That's curious. Maybe once he's taken the lineage test, it will finally reveal itself," my beloved for three centuries said.

Just then, another goblin burst through the door.

"My King, Lord Protector, the blade, it, it…"

"Spit it out Master Forger Ugluck. What about the blade?"

"It revealed itself!"

The King, my manager, my wife, and I looked at each other.

"Take us to the forges."

We all hoped in a cart. After a semi-long journey, we were at the forges. We all ran to the solitary anvil where a blade was laying.

"By my ancestors," the King said astonished.

On the anvil was Harry's new blade. It was five and a half feet long, with the guard in the shape of the Hogwarts crest and shining like gold, the handle looked like the famed Elder Wand, in the middle of the guard was a stone, what looked like the resurrection stone; the blade/shaft looked like the sword of Gryffindor, the teeth was a avada kedavra green lightning bolt, and the key chain was the sign of the Deathly Hallows, looked to be done in silver.

"No one touches it, you understand?" I said to Forger Ugluck and his King. "My Heir, the Heir of Hogwarts, learned his ancestry _at last_. This world finally has its own Key Bearer." I turned to the King then. "For this, you may have another 30% of all the orichalcum and adamantium I have. A gift from me to you, to use as you see fit."

"Such a gift you have given my people Great Bearer. For this, your name will go down in our history books, as one of the greatest friends of goblin kind."

"I thank you great Goblin King. But," I paused, "I have other news for you."

"What type of news," he hissed.

"Bad I'm afraid. I know your people were neutral in the last war against Voldemort, and he killed a few of your kind."

"A thing we don't easily forget. Why are you telling me what we already know?"

I stared at him long and hard. "Because, Dumbledore and I both agree, he _will_ come back. How, I don't know. What I ask of you and your people, is to look past what happened in old relations between wizarding kind and your people, and help us to make a brighter future."

The king's face grew dark. "You are asking me, for my people, to look past all the misdeeds the Wizarding World has done to us for centuries? Not possible, no matter how you try and change my mind."

I sighed. "Very well. But, know this he won't stop at just witches and wizards. There will be all out _war_ against _all_ races. If he isn't stopped, then this world will fall." With that, I got in the cart, and my wife, my manager, and myself and headed back up to the surface.


	9. Inheritance in Gringotts

**Well, here you are! I took the votes into consideration, and it was Harry and Dudley earning full inheritance with magical blocks showing. Hope you like the chapter!**

We all watched as my brother left with great-grandma and his account manager.

"Follow me please," said a high pitched voice.

I looked and it was another goblin. This must've been Griphook.

We all followed him to a decent sized office. "I see that the Heir of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Ravenclaw are here at last," he said.

"Um, ancient and noble houses? What are those exactly?" my brother asked.

"They are the oldest houses of the wizarding world. Now," Griphook said pulling out two pieces of long parchment, "your blood adopted father, Vladimir Knight, brought forth some interesting theories about you misters Potter and Dursley. He believes that you are not just descended from one house, but six. What you have to understand about that is this, the Ancient and Noble houses are derived from the time of the four founders of Hogwarts. They are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Some even hold claim to being descended from Merlin himself, the wizard and counselor of magical King Arthur. He told us about a month or so ago before he died, that he found the lost line of Ravenclaw. We are here to prove those claims today."

He then brought out two vials and two pieces of parchment.

"Now, I would like the both of you to add three drops of blood into these two phials."

He handed us each a knife, and we pricked our fingers. We each produced three drops of blood as requested.

"Now, please take the potions and pour them on the parchment."

"On three?"

Dudley nodded.

"One," I started.

"Two."

" **Three** ," we both said.

We poured the potion blood mix onto the papers, and watched what they revealed.

 _Inheritance Test of Harold James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Heart:_

 _Magical core blocked 49% by Vladimir Orion Knight._

 _Parseltongue- blocked 0%._

 _Parselmagic- 83% blocked by Vladimir Orion Knight._

 _Wandless magic- 49% blocked by Vladimir Orion Knight._

 _Wordless magic-49% blocked by Vladimir Orion Knight._

 _Animagus ability- 49% blocked (three forms available, with two more blocked)._

 _Natural Healing- 0%blocked._

 _Natural Occulmency- 50% blocked by Vladimir Orion Knight._

 _Natural Legilmency- 50% blocked by Vladimir Orion Knight._

 _Corridor of Darkness ability-100% blocked by Vladimir Orion Knight_

 _Elemental Magics (gravity, healing, fire, ice, thunder, time, and wind) - 75% blocked by Vladimir Orion Knight_

 _Soul Fragment of Lord Voldemort-magic absorbed_

List of investments, property, and other miscellaneous items:

 _Sword of Godric Gryffindor_

 _Thrice Heir of Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds_

 _Village of Hogsmead_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Co-Captain of the Sea King_

 _Co-Captain of the Flying Dutchman_

 _Gordrics Hallow_

 _Sword of Souls: Final Form (other 4 locked because of strength required)_

 _Blade of Hogwarts_

 _1958 Plymouth Fury_

 _20% of Daily Prophet_

 _15% share of Heart Incorporated_

 _32% share of Disney_

 _20% share of Sony_

Titles:

Lord Potter-Father

Lord Gyffindor-Father

Lord Ravenclaw-Mother (descended from a long line of squibs)

Lord Slytherin-Right by Conquest

Lord Peverell-Father and Conquest

Lord Gaunt-Right by Conquest

Lord of the Deep-Father and Blood Adoption

Heir Jacobs-Adopted in by James Charlus Potter and Vladimir Orion Knight

Heir of Kingdom Hearts-Father and Blood Adopted

Heir Black-Adopted by Sirius Orion Black

Total Galleons in shares, property, possessions, and vaults:

751,240,398,600

I just stared at the paper. I was completely dumbfounded. It was all so much to take in. I reread the paper and stopped at one title.

"Um, Griphook, I'm sorry to say, but, Kingdom Hearts is a _game_. Isn't it?"

"No Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw, it isn't at all. You see, your great ancestor Adrian Michael Jacobs Heart, didn't have that as his last name for nothing. He entrusted us Goblins with who he was before he left, and told us that he was _Kingdom Hearts_ incarnate. Traveling and keeping peace to the Worlds that needed it. You think he's old because he was a pirate, but as a matter of fact, he's a co-founder of Hogwarts. Would you like to hear how?"

"Yes please."

We all sat comfortably as he began.

"A thousand years ago, there were four people, these people we know them today as the founders. They were Godric Gryffindor, as brave and courageous as a lion; Salazar Slytherin, as cunning and sly as a snake; Rowena Ravenclaw, intelligent and wise like an eagle; and Helga Hufflepuff, took the rest who were patient, and hard-working like a badger. During the time of the founders, the mundanes were scared of magic, and persecuted all of those who had it. Now, with this in mind, these four wanted to find some place safe for children to practice and learn to control their magic.

So, they set out to find the perfect place. But, also during this time, it was known as the _Dark Ages_. More than pretty words in muggle history, for there was so much discontent towards magicals and magical creatures alike, it created Darkness in hearts of the non-magicals. So much so, it took form. You know them as…"

"Heartless," Aunt Petunia said.

Griphook grinned at this. "Right you are Lady Ravenclaw. There was so much Darkness, Lord Heart had to come and protect this world. One day, as the founders were searching for a place for other magicals like them to call home, and they were following Rowena Ravenclaw because she said she had a vision of a warty hog that led her to a hill by a lake. Then, they were attacked. They tried their best against them, but for every one they took down, more appeared. Your ancestor saw this, and helped out. The battle was hard fought, and they won. He told them who he was, and at first they didn't believe him. That was until he showed them the legendary Keyblade, and what it could do. They asked if he could help them in their search and he agreed. But, all he told them was to turn around. Low and behold, they saw a castle. A large castle like the ones Kings and Queens ruled from in those days.

With his help, they created the wards and protections of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, as a gift to him for his help with making the wards, locating the castle, and the fight against the Heartless, they gave him the status as Co-Founder of Hogwarts."

"But, what about when he was a pirate? Why did he come then?"

"That was because of rising Darkness in Port Royal. His theory was that when Darkness would gain in power, the World would come back to this one. He helped fight the _War against Piracy_ and fought in what is known as the _Battle for the Fountain_. This fountain was the fabled Fountain of Youth. After the war against pirates, the Darkness waited. Until one day, the race for the fountain began. The Spanish wanted to destroy it, because they were devout Catholics. King George III wanted the waters for himself. But, there was one other who wanted it. A pirate named…"

"Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach," a voice I've come to call brother said.

I turned and Gabrielle was walking through the door of the office.

"Did you know?" Dudley asked.

Gabe hung his head. "Yes. He made me swear to not tell you until you were ready." He turned to Griphook. "Mind if I continue?"

"Go ahead Lord Jacobs. They're your family after all. You would know it better than I."

"During the race, Jack got pressed into service, as you know from the movies. But, what it didn't tell you was our ancestors involvement. The Spaniard, was known as Diego. He came into a power the likes of which not seen for at least a decade and a half. Our ancestor learned that he came into the power of Darkness through a man, a man named Master Xehanort."

I could feel the blood draining from my face. I knew who the man was thanks to _Kingdom Hearts_. He was the most evil man in the game, besides Maleficent and Pete.

"Y-you mean to t-tell us, that that man _exists_ ," Dudley stuttered out.

"Unfortunately, yes. Our ancestor, with the help of Jack, Barbossa, and Blackbeard, defeated him, and sealed Port Royal away once more. The binds on your magic Harry, are because you're a direct descendant of his."

"But, _why_ is it sealed? Why did he never tell us? What was he afraid of?"

"If you came into that power dear brother, you would be _hunted_. Not just by witches and wizards, but also by the Heartless. There is a reason this place is called the Wizarding _World_. It's a world, like a lot of others. But, only a select few are real. You see, Earth, is a multi-world. Once Light and Dark are back in balance, part of it goes to the dimension of Kingdom Hearts.

The only places that are really safe for you and others are Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Hogwarts, and your house. All of them are safe because of the enchantments around them."

I nodded my head, somewhat understanding. "So," I said looking at the paper, "what about the soul fragment in me?"

"That was because of the curse Riddle tried to kill you with actually. The Killing Curse is one of the most unforgivable of curses because it damages the Soul. So, what part of his soul is in you is caused by this. I think we can have this removed today. If we don't, then you'd have a direct line into Voldemort's head. You'd feel his anger, his frustration, his wrath, everything."

I thought about it for a second. ' _If I had this, and he's still out there somewhere, I could use it to protect my family._ '

"Do you want the fragment removed Lord Potter?"

I shook my head. "No, if Voldemort comes back, then I want to have a way to protect my family. I don't care what happens to me. As long as they're safe, I'm happy."

I saw all shocked faces.

"Then, when we get to school, I'll train you," Gabe said. "Now, I believe it's time for you to read your inheritance Dudley."

He nodded, and we all looked at the page.

 _Inheritance of Dudley Brendan Dursley Ravenclaw_

 _Wandless magic-100% (still growing)_

 _Natural Healing-100%_

 _Natural Occulmency-100%_

 _Natural Legilmency-100%_

 _Elemental Magics (gravity, healing, fire, ice, thunder, time, and wind)-100% (hasn't learned yet)_

 _Magical core-100% (still growing)_

 _Corridor of Darkness ability-100% (hasn't learned)_

List of investments, property, and other miscellaneous items:

 _Diadem of Ravenclaw_

 _Heir of Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds_

 _Fenrir_

 _15% share of Heart Incorporated_

 _5% share of Dreamworks Animated_

Titles:

Lord Ravenclaw-Mother (line of squibs)

Total Galleons in shares, property, possessions, and vaults:

940,352,700

We all goggled at the paper. He was about as loaded as I was.

"So, I can do almost all the things Harry can do. That's kind of cool."

"So it would seem," Griphook said.

"Would we be able to get the rings Griphook?" Gabe asked. "Or does he have to wait until he's of age?"

"Until he's come of age, or he's emancipated from Lady Ravenclaw. She, on the other hand, _can_ collect the family ring, since she is the head of house."

"Wow mum. Your descended from a founder!"

"You Uncle told me. It seems as though that Ravenclaw's daughter had a squib. Before you ask, a squib is a witch or wizard with no magical talent. Even in those days, or so it seems, that squibs were frowned upon in magical families, or just given to another family to raise themselves."

"That's not right," I said. "It shouldn't matter what you are. Family is still family, magical or not."

"Doesn't always work that way brother. Even today, Squibs, Elves, Centaurs, and all manners of magical beings are looked down upon because they're not human. But, I believe you'd like to get some money from your respected vaults, right?"

We all nodded our heads, and headed out of the room. The papers somewhat forgotten.


	10. Vaults and Presents

Griphook lead us to another set of doors. As we passed through, I was expecting more marble. Instead, it was a narrow stone passageway with little tracks that went straight down.

"Bimey! I nearly forgot, about something!" Hagrid said rushed. "I'll meet you four back up here when yer done."

With that, he went back through the door.

"I can't go either," Gabe said. "I already have what I needed," he said holding up a bag. He shook it, and there were coins jingling inside. "I'll meet you at Madam Malkin's." With that, he also left.

Griphook just shrugged and whistled. From the other side of the cavern, came an old mining cart. We all got in, and we were off. At first, we hurtled through the passages. I even tried remembering which way we were going. ' _Left, right, right, middle fork, right, left._ ' I gave up because apparently the cart knew the way, and Griphook wasn't steering. My eyes were even watering as the cold air buffeted us. I saw a flash of fire, and tried to see if it was a dragon, but we were long gone by the time I turned around. As I did, I saw that momma was a little green.

As the cart came to a stop by at last by a small door in the wall, Aunt Petunia got out and leaned against a wall for her knees to stop shaking.

"I always hated these infernal carts," she mumbled.

"I hate these things. Never again," I heard Dud say.

I looked at him, and he was as green as Aunt Petunia. I threw a smirk his way, and he just waved me off.

"Prat," he told me.

I smiled, and turned as I heard the door open. I watched as green smoke billowed out of the door, revealing mountains of gold coins, columns of silver, and little brown Knuts.

"All yours Harry. Besides, this is only your Trust Vault," said Aunt Petunia hugging me from behind.

' _All mine, this is incredible_. _After all Vernon's complaining about taking me in, a small fortune was left for me,_ ' I thought. I then had another thought, and I voiced it.

"Uncle Vernon can't know about this. If he did," I trailed off. If he knew, it'd all be gone faster than I could blink.

"Don't worry my little boy. He'll _never_ get a hold of this," she said handing me the key. "Make sure to keep that on you at all times, or you lock it away somewhere, you understand?"

I just answered her with a hug.

"Now, if I remember, the gold ones are Galleons. There are seventeen Sickles to a galleon, those are the silver ones; and twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle, right mister Griphook?"

"Right you are Lady Ravenclaw. Now, I have two bags for you to put some money in. Later, we can go to your vault Lord Ravenclaw. Then, we can grab your blade if you wish Lord Potter. The forges and your vaults are just a little further down."

Aunt Petunia helped me pile some into a bag.

"That should last you a while. I might even give you an allowance with this if you're good." She winked at me. "Okay, ready to go Dudley?"

"Can we go a little slower please?" He asked Griphook white as a sheet.

"Sorry, one speed only."

"Ugh, let's get in and get it over with."

We all got in, and we were off once more. Griphook was right, it was indeed a short trip. His vault was about as big as mine, especially after Uncle Vlad left him some money in his will.

Aunt Petunia helped him grab some also. "There we are," she said closing the bag. "Now, would you like to grab your blade, or you want to keep it here?"

"I'll keep it here for now. I'm already famous for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I don't need anything else to mark me as different."

"Wise choice Lord Potter. We'll keep it safe for you, you can count on that."

"Thank you Griphook. Can we head back up now? We still have shopping to do."

"It won't be a problem.

We all got in, and saw that there was now another lever.

Dudley noticed and was as white as a sheet. "I thought you said there was only one speed?"

"I lied," he pulled the lever and we were off. This time I felt like a cartoon who left its head behind.

In what seemed no time at all, we were at the surface, and outside.

"I wish they had a better way of getting to the vaults," Dudley said, looking even greener than last time.

"I do to my little Duddykins. But, no use crying over spilled milk is there?"

We both agreed and we started down the alley.

"Well, let's go. We need you to get your uniforms, then your wands," she said nodding at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As we were heading that way, we saw Gabe standing outside.

"Hey guys! Have fun?"

"It was brilliant!" I told him.

"No. Nearly threw up my breakfast."

Gabe just laughed. "Well, it's not for everyone. I was just about to head inside. Care to join me?"

We all turned and walked in together.

"We'll see you guys in a little bit. We need to go grab something. Okay?" Aunt Petunia said.

"Okay, we'll see you guys soon," I told our retreating family.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling woman dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts dearies?"

"Yes Madam Malkin," Gabe told her. "Can I also order three sets of personal robes please? They are for my two cousins and myself," he said opening up a piece of paper.

Dudley and I took a good look at the paper, and I stared open mouthed at it. It was an Organization XIII robe from all angles. Complete with chains and all.

Madam Malkin took a look at the paper. "Sure thing Mr. Knight. I got the lot here. I'm actually in the process of fitting another young man here. What would you like these done in?"

"Dragon hide for the outside and acromantula silk for the inside please. The chains I'd like done with silver."

"Very good. I see you have an eye for fashion Mr. Knight. Dragon hide for durability while the silk would be comfortable and keep you warm. Would you like the entire thing on a single bill?"

"Yes please. These are belated birthday presents for my cousins."

"That would be 125 Galleons, 7 Sickles and 3 Knuts. They will be done later this afternoon"

Gabe handed her the money, and we were then In the back of the shop. Next to us was the young man Madam Malkin told us she was also fitting. He was a blond boy with a pointed face, and was standing on a footstool while a second witch was pinning up his robes. Madam Malkin set us up on some stools next to him, and slipped a long robe over our heads, and began to pin them.

While I was being fitted, I saw Gabe giving the blond a death glare.

"Malfoy."

"Knight."

"Father still roaming free is he? I'm surprised they let him off with a few charges, paid the right people didn't he? If I had tried him, I'd have used veratiserum. He'd have been in Azkaban for life."

The boy, Malfoy, got really red. "So what? You Knights think you're so high and mighty, just because you're descended from a pirate? Stupid seafaring fools. If I had it my way, you wouldn't even be going to Hogwarts. I would have that ship burnt to a cinder and watch it sink to the bottom, with you still attached to the wheel."

I watched as this was happening. ' _These two must really have it out for each other_.' Or so I thought, because Gabe surprised me when smiling at the boy.

"How's it going Draco? Still being a little ponce?"

"Watch it Gabe. When I get my wand I met hex you into next week."

"You wish," he said laughing. "Dudley, Harry, this is Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Noble House of Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry and Dudley, my cousins."

" **Hello**."

This seemed to shock him. "You guys twins?"

"No. But we act like it because…"

"…we were bullied and decided…"

"... **to confuse the people who were bullying us**."

"Right fun that is," I told him.

"Wait, you said Harry," he pointed at Gabe. "Then you're…"

I sighed. "Please don't. I got enough of that in The Leaky Cauldron. If that's what people see me as, then I don't want to be friends with them at all."

"I'm sorry. My father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. After I heard what happened, I couldn't think on how it must feel losing both my parents. I may be a pureblood, but what some of them think, it's ridiculous. When Lord Knight was still alive, my parents and I went out on a cruise with that ship of his. I looked around and it hit me on how far behind the muggles we are."

"So, what's your view on muggle borns going to Hogwarts?" Asked Dudley.

"I honestly think that anyone who shows that they're magical should be able to go. Besides, I've heard about you Dursley," he said.

"How?"

"My father knew your Aunt, even though he was in a different house. Always rambled how she missed her 'Tuney'. When we heard that the line of Ravenclaw was found I was happy. My father, not so much. He hates muggle borns and squibs. You think you'll get into your ancestor's house?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to be away from Harry. Grew up like brothers. But, if it would make mum proud, then I will."

There was a tapping on the window. It was Hagrid, Aunt Petunia, and Grandma. They were holding ice creams in their hands.

"Who are they?"

"That's our family," I told him.

"OH! Then which one is Lady Ravenclaw?"

"The real tall and skinny one," Dudley told Draco.

"The bigger one is Hagrid," I said.

"Isn't he the grounds keeper?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. He's really cool."

He nodded. "I've heard of him. Poor man has to live in a hut. From what I hear, he's very good at his job, but doesn't get paid much."

"Oh?" ' _I might have to fix that_. _Being thrice Heir of Hogwarts has to have some perks right_?'

"So, that takes care of the first two. Who's the other woman?"

"That's our many greats-grandma Trinity Jacobs."

Draco's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "How…?"

"She's a sea mermaid Draco. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No…you didn't. I thought she would've followed your ancestor."

"He made her promise that even though he was gone, she would watch over the family. She has to, right on down to me. I think it makes her a little sad though. Almost immortal, and having to watch family die. But, mermaids are tough, or so I've been told."

"Indeed. Mermaids are tough, sea mermaids even more so," Draco quipped. "Not to be rude but, I would've gone mad. Watching so many of my family die, it would be unbearable. But, as long as she's happy I guess. Then there's no reason for her to go. Not yet anyway."

" **Agreed** ," all three of us said.

"You're done dears." Madam Malkin told us.

"See you at Hogwarts Draco?" I asked.

He nodded back.

We walked out of the store and merrily ate our ice cream. After we were done, we went and got quills and parchment then, we went into Flourish and Blotts. There were so many books in there I didn't know where to start. There were books the size of postage stamps, books the size of paving stones, books with some peculiar symbols, and some with nothing in them at all. We had to get almost dragged away from the Curses and Counter Curses though (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. To use some of those against Piers and Vernon would've been fun.

"Oh come on Hagrid! To use those against Vernon and Piers would've been great!" I whined.

"You're not old enough to learn those yet. Also, you're not supposed to use Magic in the Muggle world anyway, no matter how good it sounds."

Dudley and I had to get steered out of the way by Aunt Petunia when we wanted pure gold cauldrons. "It says pewter on your list boys. Those are for some high grade potions anyway."

But, we got some nice scales for weighing instead. We went to the Apothecary next. I didn't want to stay in there too long the smell was horrid, even if some of the stuff was amazing. Outside, we checked our lists again.

"Ah, only our wands left. Before we do that, I want get you your other presents," Gabe told us.

Dudley and I just nodded. We thought the Organization 13 robes were our presents. Apparently Gabe wasn't done yet.

We headed into Eeylops Owl Emporium. As soon as we walked in, it was a mad house.

"Close that door! Help me catch those ruddy animals!" We heard someone shout.

I looked, and there were five animals running amok through the store. One was a snowy owl, another was a small anaconda, a sky blue tiger cub, yet another was a Great Horned owl, and a three headed American Huskie.

What surprised us was when the sky blue cub jumped into Gabe's arms, the horned owl and Cerberus puppy landed on Dudley, and the Snowy owl and anaconda went on me.

"Oh, thank you boys. I've been trying to catch those five almost all afternoon. They always get out and cause a ruckus, making me lose customers. Besides, no one wants them anyway."

I looked at the owl and snake. Then, I felt something brush against my mind. "No wonder they always cause a ruckus," I said angrily. "You always keep them locked up and call them its. The owl is a she and the anaconda is a he."

"I'd have to agree with Harry, _sir_. You muzzle them and keep them locked up in the back," Dudley hissed. "The Cerberus is a she and the owl is a he, you moron."

"To top it all off, you poor excuse of a shop owner, you yell and berate them for not being quiet. This little one is absolutely terrified of you, and you get _her_ mixed up all the time!" Our cousin yelled.

"Well, I, um…" Eeylop stuttered, "Wait, how could you possibly know all that? They're just pets."

"No, they're familiars. You keep them in back don't you?" I hissed.

"If that's the case," Gabe stepped up, "we'll take them."

Gabe bought us our animals, with cages and food. All except the snake, who I decided to name Goliath. He wrapped around part of my arm.

Grandma Trinity was shocked when we walked out the door. "Two familiars, that's almost unheard of. It seems you three are very strong indeed."

"Um, what exactly is a familiar," Dudley questioned.

"A familiar is an owl, snake, cat, or other mythical animal with a conscience. They can communicate with you through a mind link, carry messages, and even let you use them for spells and such. They will, if they must, also defend their human familiars with their very lives. What did you name them," Grandma inquired.

"Well, I named my owl Hedwig and the baby anaconda Goliath."

"I named my owl Zarathos and the little Cerberus Precious, because she is a cute little thing," Dudley told us.

"I named this little thing Bast, after the Egyptian Goddess of felines."

"That seems to be a habit of yours grandson. Naming your pets and familiars after mythical pantheons," she said shaking her head.

"Hey, some of them have good names. Besides, not a lot of tigers are named Bast. I think this little one's parents were a white and Maltese tiger respectively. So, a unique name for a unique familiar," he said petting her.

Before we knew it, we were in front of Ollivanders.

I looked at the sign, and it said they've been making wands since 382 B.C. "Either this man is immortal, or this family is really old," I said while we walked in.

"Your right Harry. This is an old family, one of the best wand makers this side of the hemisphere."

"Why thank you Miss Trinity," we heard a soft voice say.

We all jumped and turned around. There was an old man standing behind the counter, with wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloomy shop.

"Hello," I squeaked.

"Hello to you as well Misters Potter, Dursley, and Knight. I've been expecting you three. Especially you Mr. Potter." This wasn't a question. "You look so much like your father. But, you have your mother's eyes." He turned to Gabe. "You look a lot like your father as well Mr. Knight." Lastly, he turned to Dudley. "Hmm, from what I've heard, you look like your father as well Mr. Dursley. But, I see a bit of your mother in you to. It seems like it was only yesterday when your parents came in for their wands. Your mother's wand Mr. Potter was 10¼ inches, willow, very swishy. Great for charm work."

He moved a little too close for my liking. Up close, his eyes were pretty creepy.

"You father on the other hand, he favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable, had a little more power than most, great for transfiguration." He turned to Gabe then. "Your father, was a tough customer. Redwood, 9¼ inches, reasonably pliant, great for charms and transfiguration. I say they favored them, but it's the wand that chooses the wizard."

He looked at me again.

"And that's where…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry to say sold the wand that did it. Yew, 13½ inches, and very powerful. In the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do…" He shook his head, and then noticed Hagrid, who we picked up on the way here.

"Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, 16 inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"

"It was sir, yes."

"Good wand that. But I suppose they snapped it when you got expelled?" Mr. Ollivander said suddenly stern.

"Er…yes, they did, yes," Hagrid shuffled nervously. "I've still got the pieces though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?"

"Oh no sir!"

I saw he gripped his umbrella rather tightly.

"Hmm," he said sternly. He then turned his attention back to us. "Now, which are your wand arms?"

"I'm right handed," I told him.

"I'm also right handed," Dudley said.

"I am as well," Gabe spoke up.

Mr. Ollivander then brought out three measuring tapes with markings on it. "Arms out please. There we go."

Mr. Ollivander measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around my head. While he was measuring he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, you three. We use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers, Dragon heartstring, vampire hairs, mermaid tears, and Thestral tail hairs. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, phoenixes, dragons, vampires, mermaids, or thestrals are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I realized that Mr. Ollivander was on the other side of the room flitting between shelves, and taking down boxes, while the tape measure was measuring between my nostrils, on its own! I looked, and saw that my cousins and brothers were getting the same treatment.

"That will do," he said. They proceeded to drop into a heap on the floor. "You're first Mr. Knight."

Gabe stepped up and Mr. Ollivander handed him a box.

"This is bloodwood, 12 inches, with the hair of a certain nosferatu. Great for offensive spells. Go on and give it a wave."

He did, and a red mist came out with blue sparks.

"Very good, very good indeed." He turned to Dudley. "I think I know just the one for you." He went to the back, and came back a few minutes later. "If my theory is right, then this wand will be a perfect fit. Pine, 7½ inches, with the tear of a mermaid. If it doesn't work, we can keep looking."

Dudley gave it a wave, and blew apart a vase.

"Hmm, close but not quite," he said taking it back. "Try this one. Maple, 6 ¼ inches, with the tooth of a Kraken."

Dudley gave this one a wave, and a boom of cannon fire came out of the end, shaking the entire shop.

"Glorious! This is just wonderful. Now onto you Mr. Potter. Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, and quite whippy. Try it out."

I gave it a wave, and some of the boxes flew off the shelves.

"Nope," he said taking it back. "Try this one. Ebony and unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches, springy."

I raised it over my head, no sooner I did that, he snatched it away. I kept trying wands, and the pile on the chair in the corner grew and grew, but the happier Mr. Ollivander became.

"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere." He went back to the un-ruined shelves. "I wonder. Unusual combination… yes why not?" He came back with another box. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

I grabbed it, and was immediately filled with warmth. I brought it over my head, and swished it through the dusty air, and a stream of gold and red fireworks came out.

Hagrid whooped and clapped, Momma Petunia jumped up and down, Gabe and Dudley patted me on the back.

"Bravo! Yes indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious."

"Um, what's curious Mr. Ollivander?" I asked him.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another…just one other. It's very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

I heard gasps from my family and Hagrid.

"Yes, 13 ½ inches, and yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we'll expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

We all payed for our wands, mine was seven galleons, Dudley's was 11, and Gabe's was 5. As we walked out of the store, it looked like it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Oh boy. Anyone else besides me hungry? We can go out as soon as we get our robes," Gabrielle said.

We all headed back to Madam Malkin's, and she greeted us from behind the counter.

"Hello dearies. Here to pick up your orders?"

"Of course Madam Malkin. How'd they turn out?" Our cousin asked pleasantly.

"Why don't you see for yourselves," she told us moving away a little.

Behind her were three robes all in black with all the trimmings.

"I have to say, one of my greatest works yet. I must ask though, would you be willing for me to add this to my repertoire?"

"I don't see why not. Did you make a sample to put in the window with the others?"

She nodded furiously. "They're a huge hit! I already have a lot of orders from kids, and quiet a few parents."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Now, let's talk business Madam Malkin."

It was an hour later, and another quick trip to Gringotts, when we finally left Diagon Alley. All of us wearing our new robes with the hoods up.


	11. Choosing

**Sorry for the long wait. I was rereading and trying to make this as accurate as I could, with some discrepancy. I also made a guy a promise to put them in for reference to this chapter. The people of Model Ship Master is a real site, and they do awesome models of sailing ships, ocean liners, submarines, and other types of ships. Please take a look. You'll fall in love with the models they have for sale. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Now," Gabe said as we got back in the Escalade, "Where would you guys like to go and eat?"

"Um, we just usually stay near the house, or we eat at the house," Aunt Petunia said.

"Well then, it's a good thing I know a restaurant that just opened up over here in the U.K."

"What restaurant is that Gabe? Is it the one that I think it is?"

"Right you are grandmother. You guys have not lived until you've had food from this place. It's quite popular in the Americas."

"Well, what is it," I asked.

"Just you wait."

Dudley and I were on the edge of our seats when we pulled in two hours later. It was an Applebee's. I heard they opened one up over here, but I've never been.

"Liking it so far? The burgers are simply divine."

As we walked in, we were greeted by a hostess. "Oh, hello Mr. Knight, how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine Mandy. Can we have a large booth please? As you can see, I brought some guests."

I saw her look at Hagrid warily.

"Of course. Right this way please."

We were lead to a large booth near the back. The décor was mixed with American and English sports memorabilia, wooden paneling, and it showed American football along with what the Americans call 'soccer' or football to us on three of the televisions. On another was golf, and yet another was racing. I instantly fell in love with the place.

"Wow, this place is nice," Dudley voiced.

"It is isn't it? They have burgers, chicken wings, salads, and other assortments of food. And, I'm footing the bill."

"Ya sure abou' tha' Gabe? I'm not exactly a normal sized person."

He laughed. "I'm sure Hagrid. After today, I think we all deserve a treat, don't you?"

I just stared at my blood adopted brother. ' _Must be making up for lost time still_ ,' I thought to myself. ' _But, he is family after all_. _It's no wonder where he gets it from._ ' I looked at the menu, and he wasn't kidding. There were all types of burgers, steaks, salads, and appetizers galore. And other items I've never heard of. Then we were greeted by our server.

"Hello, my name's Crystal, and I'll be your server for this afternoon. What would you like today?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking on getting mozzarella sticks for an appetizer. Sound good for everyone?"

We all nodded.

"Okay, we'll have five baskets of mozzarella sticks. To drink, I'd like a Cherry Pepsi."

"Very good choice Mr. Knight. And for you ma'am," she asked grandma.

"I'd like a Corona please," she said handing Crystal her driver's license.

"Never had it myself Ms. Jacobs. I hear good things though. For you ma'am," Crystal asked Aunt Petunia.

"I'd like a mudslide please."

"Oh very good. I've had one before, it's very good. And you sir," she asked Hagrid.

"Well, if you have one, I'd like a tankard of Corona, please."

"I'm sure we can find you one Mr. Hagrid. If you'd like, we have firewhiskey," she said winking at him.

I looked at her surprised. ' _How could she possibly know who he is_?'

"Oh! Well then, if you have that, I'd like some of that please."

"Sure thing. First time I tried it, nearly knocked me on my butt. And for you two young gentlemen," she asked Dudley and I.

"I would like a cherry Pepsi also," I told her.

"Me as well," he said.

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks and appetizers shortly. Then if you're ready, I'll take your orders."

"Thank you Crystal."

"No problem boss."

I looked at Gabe like he grew five heads. "Boss? Do you own the place?"

"Not quite. I own half. The other half belongs to a squib. Take a close look at the patrons again."

I did, and noticed a few things. I saw that there were robes hanging behind the chairs, which I originally thought were coats. I also noticed that there were wands sitting on the bar and some of the patrons were a little fidgety, like the clothes they were wearing bothered them. Then I also noticed the televisions didn't have any outlets, or any electrical outlets at all. "Is this a magical restaurant?"

"Indeed it is. Dad and a few of our scientists found that electronics _can_ run around us, as long as they are powered by magic. Tried getting them installed in the Leaky Cauldron, but Tom didn't want to do that just yet. I'm thinking on bringing him here to ease his worries."

Just then Crystal reappeared.

"Hello boss. You ready to order?"

"Of course. I'll have the bacon cheese burger, medium rare please, and a large order of fries."

"Good. For you Miss Jacobs?"

"I'll have the salmon with some chips please."

"Alrighty then. Mrs. Dursley?"

"I'll have a cheese burger with some chili fries."

"Oh, the chili fries are good. For you Mr. Hagrid?"

"I'll have the dragon steak. Medium well, with a side order of monster fries."

"Oh, those with screaming cheese is very good. For you two?"

"I'll have the Dragon's Breath Burger," I told her. It had banana peppers, jalapenos, red hot hot sauce, with a drop of ghost pepper juice, pepper jack cheese, and ground dragon meat.

"My, like them hot and spicy do you? With that, you get a complimentary glass of milk."

"Okay. Chocolate milk if you please."

"Okay, and for you Mr. Dursley?"

"I'll have the Union Jack Jackhammer please."

I looked at my menu, and found that under one of the burgers. It was made from regular ground beef, but the other ingredients were Bertie Bots every flavor jumping beans, parts of a chocolate frog, and Fizzing Whizbees. I looked at the sugar content, and I nearly fainted. Half of it was sugar, and the other was the meat cheese, lettuce and tomatoes.

"I'd watch out for him. We don't call it that for nothing," Crystal warned taking our menus. "They'll be done and out in thirty minutes."

With that, she left.

"Are you crazy Dudley? I read the ingredients and the side effect! It says you'll be on such a sugar high, you would be able to run around like a cartoon! Bouncing off the walls and everything," I reprimanded him. I knew this was probably going to drive Aunt Petunia batty.

"I wouldn't worry about it Harry. I heard a few people had those, and after a few hours, they were out like a light," Grandma said.

Gabe laughed. "Well then, that's good because if you guys would like, we can either take you home, train on the ship, or go to my pent house and stay there until we have to go to Hogwarts."

Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and I stared at him.

"You'd do that for us nephew?"

"Why not? If Vernon goes home and makes your lives a misery, why would you want to stay? Instead, I'm just giving you other options."

I looked at momma Petunia, and she looked deep in thought about it.

"Okay, we'll go. Vernon would be probably too scared of us anyway," she said with finality.

"It's settled then." He turned to Hagrid. "Would you like to stay as well Hagrid?"

"Sorry. I have to go back and get some work done. It was very kind o' yeh to ask thou'."

Just then, our food was brought out.

As we ate our respected meals, I kept an eye on Dudley. Because goodness knows what's going to happen as soon as his food gets digested. Mine, it wasn't all too bad. Until, I swallowed it.

"HOT! VERY HOT!" I grabbed the chocolate milk that was next to me and I greedily drank it down.

"Uh, brother," Dudley said.

"What?"

He couldn't help smirking. "Um, you have steam coming out of your ears."

I quickly felt them, and somehow I _did_ feel hot air and water coming out of them.

"And um, your hair, it's well…"

I quickly grabbed a spoon, and saw my hair was red, like it was on fire. "HOLY CROW!"

My family laughed at this.

"I wouldn't worry about it Harry. The effects only last until you finish the burger," Gabe told me.

We all ate the rest of our meals in a relative silence.

An hour later we were finished, Gabe paid for our meals, and we left the restaurant.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have the leave yeh all here. I have to go and give what I got at Grigotts to Mr. Dumbledore, and continue my work at Hogwarts. I'll see you three when you get there," Hagrid said with a smile.

Dudley, Gabrielle, and I all gave the gentle giant a hug. He even hugged us back.

"See you at Hogwarts Hagrid," I told him.

"Yeh behave you lot, yeh hear me?"

We all nodded our heads.

We then got in the Escalade, and when I went to turn and wave at Hagrid, he was already gone.

As we were half way to London, I saw that Dudley was actively bouncing up and down in his seat.

' _Uh-oh_ ,' I thought. ' _The sugar just hit him_.'

Gabe must've noticed because he said to Grandma, "Looks like the penthouse Grandma. The Jackhammer is now in his system."

If I didn't know any better, it seemed she sped up at this.

When we got to where we were going, I was amazed at the building. It was a gothic building, with tinted blue and black windows. I looked at the windows more, and they made the shape of a gigantic heart. On top of the building were gargoyles and a neon crown.

"We need to get to the pent house. Dad made me a special room so I could crash after having seen the effects of one of these things."

We all ran into the hall, and were in an elevator.

I watched the numbers go by, and I was amazed when the screen said floor 100 labeled Penthouse. I remember outside, it looked like that there were only twenty.

"Come on, this way," Gabe said nearly running. He reached a wooden door, punched in a code, and Grandma nearly tossed Dudley in. "Let 'er rip Dudley," he told him.

I watched as the wooden door turned into a glass one, so we could all see what happened next. What my brother in all but blood did next, confirmed what the menu said. He started bouncing off the floors, the ceiling, and the walls. He did this for at least two minutes and stopped. But not for long because he started to run across the walls in a huge circle, and laughing like he was Daffy Duck. As soon as he was fed up with that, after at least ten minutes, he started doing cart wheels, and then bounced across the room on his head.

"Oh my," Aunt Petunia said trying to contain her laughter.

I looked on and what surprised me next was when he stopped, and swung his arms around his body, creating momentum. He created just enough when he spun back around, he was spinning like Taz, blubbering all the while. At this, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I started laughing. But, yet again Dudley stops spinning, and goes, 'Meep meep,' while rapidly sticking out his tongue.

"Uh-oh," Gabe whitened, "this one's new," he slowly backed away from the door.

I grabbed Aunt Petunia and Grandma Trinity, doing the same.

Dudley ran at the door, and crashed through it like the Road Runner. He started running across the room at almost Mach speed, barely knocking anything over.

I took a look at the door, and it was a perfect outline of Dudley. "Whoa. Remind me to never have a Jackhammer Burger," I told my gathered family aloud.

We all continued to watch this as he went through the cycle for a few minutes more. Then he stopped in the middle of the large Penthouse.

"I'm tired now," he said, and proceeded to fall backwards.

Before he could hit the floor grandma rushed over and carried him to an apparent unused bedroom.

She came back out and sat down on one of the plush chairs in the big living room. "Well, he's going to be out for a few hours. He should be awake by dinner."

Aunt Petunia heaved out a sigh. "If I would've known he was going to get that burger, I would have had him order something else."

"No worries Aunt Petunia. I was almost as bad. The Road Runner was new though. But," Gabe said with a smile, "at least we got some free entertainment."

I laughed. "Well, at least we know what to look out for, right mama?"

"I'll say. I really like the Penthouse Gabe," mamma Petunia said. "It's a good combination of gothic and modern."

I had to agree with her on that. The room was indeed nice. The furniture was modern, the recliners, the 55 in. plasma television, the love seats, the lamps, and the big sectional couch were modern, while the main light fixture was a medium sized chandelier that had a gothic look. But, what brought the gothic look out was the fact that most of the modern furniture was mostly black.

"If you like this room, you're going to love your rooms. But, you can see those when you go to bed."

Then we heard a little shuffling.

I turned, and it was Dudley.

"What was the number of that bus that hit me? I have a huge headache."

"Get some fruit and a Gatorade, those should help. They're in the kitchen," Grandma told him.

"Interesting, I have to say Dudley that should've knocked you out till dinner."

We heard him laugh.

"Well, I guess it shows how easily I can get back up after being knocked down huh," he said coming back to the room, a blue Gatorade and an apple in his hands.

"Well, if you're feeling a little better after eating and drinking those, we can go down to my workshop."

This got my attention. "You have a workshop?"

He nodded. "Well, it's a combination workshop and garage. Dad taught me some mechanics, and I'm pretty good with my hands."

"I would've never pegged you for a grease monkey," I told him.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do little brother. I'm also good at inventing. If you'd like, we can go now," he said getting up.

We all followed him back to the elevator, and got inside. He punched a button labeled B1 and we were on our way down.

As we were going down, I listened to the elevator music. It was playing the Mortal Kombat theme song. It finished as the display said, B1.

We all got out, and I was amazed at what I saw. There were cars of all kinds down here. On one side there were muscle cars from a Mustang Fastback to a sky blue Camaro. On the other were luxury vehicles ranging from an old Rolls Royce to an Aston Martin DB9. I looked at the far end, and nearly fainted. I turned and asked, "Are those what I think they are?"

Gabe started walking towards the rear where three unique cars were sitting. "Indeed, my magical brother," he said walking towards a black and white car. "This little beauty is the custom Panther De Ville from the live action 101 Dalmatians. The only thing we changed was the motor. Originally it was a Chevy small block V8 until we put in a V8 from a '79 Camaro. This one," he said walking to a dark red car; "is a 1988 Zimmer Golden Spirit. Made with a Ford V8, but we put in a small block hemi. She's very fast and still has the classical look of the cars from the 30s. Now," he spoke walking to the last car, "I believe this is the one that drew your eye right Harry," he smirked.

I gave the smallest of nods.

"Well, let me introduce you to my crowning achievement Bellatrix. As you can see, she is my version of a Batmobile. She's actually a combination of the original 1989 version, and the new Batmobile from Batman Forever. But, she uses a semi chassis instead. I thought to myself, 'What would she look like if she had six wheels instead of four?' This is what came out of my mad genius. She has a lightly armored front end, a decommissioned naval helicopter engine, with a few tune ups. Originally, she was only able to go to 185 on the open road. With the afterburner, she hit 329. But, with the modifications we did, her road speed is 210, and with the afterburner, she reaches a top speed of 450 miles an hour. In layman's terms it means, she can hit just a little over half of Mach 1, or _half_ the speed of sound."

I just gawked at the car. ' _A car that can go that fast is incredible!_ '

"She also has all the bells and whistles of the originals, with a few other additions," Gabe said caressing the bonnet.

"Like what," Dud asked.

"Well for starters, she has the shin breakers," he pointed to a long silver tube on the side. "Second, she has oil and smoke emitters in the back, for those pesky bobbies if they're chasing you," he smirked. "Third, she has a pair of grappling hooks," he explained touching just near the canopy, "if I need an even quicker getaway up the side of a wall. Fourth, if I need a quicker getaway around tight corners, she has grappling hooks in the side," he pointed with his foot near the shin breakers. "Fifth, she has a central 'foot' for those quick 180s. Sixth, she has some explosive caltrop mines for pursuers also. A tire hits those, and your car will go flying," my magical brother smirked. "She has a few others, but I won't list them all. But, my favorite is her 'silent mode.'"

"Silent mode," I asked curious.

"That's right. Since Bella's mostly black, except for the yellow neon and the light up wheels. All that will turn off, including the jet engine. Then, an electric battery turns on and I can glide on through traffic with no one the wiser."

"That's quite some feet of engineering nephew. You do realize don't you, that you could rent this out for when they make other movies? Imagine the money you could make from parties and appearances."

Gabe sat on the hood looking at us. "Oh I know that. But, she's mine and mine alone. Why, there was this one time where her building got leaked out, and someone offered top dollar for her."

"How much was it," Dudley inquired.

"750,000 American dollars."

I was astounded. ' _That much money for one of the greatest feats of motor engineering_ , h _ow could he_ not _pass that up?_ '

"Before you ask why I passed up that much money, it was because dad and I both built her. He provided the money for the parts, and I built her from the ground up. He did help once in a while though. That's why I said no."

Then he turned thoughtful.

"But, there is a few more things I want to show you," he said jumping off the hood.

"What's that Gabrielle?" Momma Petunia asked.

"I'm going to show you my workshop. Obviously, this is the garage," he said leading us back towards the elevator.

We walked past it, and then turned a corner. The smell of wood and glue hit my nose. I looked around for the source, and saw a huge glass wall. In it, was a wood shop.

"Come in. You're going to love it," my brother by magic said.

We went in, and the walls were covered, and I mean covered in models. One wall was metal and plastic cars, another was trains, but the one wall that drew my eye, was the farthest wall on my right.

"Are those ship models?"

Gabe smirked. "Yes they are. I made quite a lot of these. Take this one for example," he said walking over to a completely black ship. "I believe you two know what ship this is?"

"That's the _Black Pearl_!" Dudley exclaimed.

"That it is; cannons and all. This beauty though, care to take a guess," he said walking to a dilapidated grey green ship.

"Th-that's…the _Flying Dutchman_ ," I stuttered out.

The only reason I knew what it was, was because I was fascinated with it. The poor Captain and his crew cursed, because of what happened between him and the Goddess Calypso. But, to learn from our cousin that this ship was _real_ was insane.

"Correct. Modeled after a drawing our ancestor did of the inside and out. I can even show you the organ that Davy Jones played if you like."

"There's that much detail?" My pseudo mother asked.

Gabe's answer was unlatching a few hidden latches, and slowly taking off the top.

I looked inside, and he wasn't kidding. The coral organ was indeed in there, not one detail missed, right on down to a very small heart shaped locket sitting on the edge. "You did all this?"

"I did say I was good with my hands, didn't I?" Gabe cheekily said. He put the top back on, and moved to another model. "This one, now this one was a little tough. She's modeled after the ship from _Hook_ , where Robing Williams stared as Peter Pan-Banning. You know that one right?"

We all nodded.

"There wasn't much to go off of, but, I did some research online, and was able to find a model making company. They're called Model Ship Masters. I asked them to send the blue-prints for this, and as long as I promised to return them, they were happy to oblige. The ship you see before you, is Captain Hook's ship, the _Jolly Roger_. A galleon of 62 cannons, and one of the most beautiful ships I built," he said turning it around. "If you look inside, you can even see a miniature model of Hook's bed and cabin."

I actually took a peak. Since the room was so well lit, I could actually see all the detail he put into it. I saw the bed, the desk, and even a miniature ships wheel that lowered the bed in the movie.

"Good right? Now, I believe there are three other ships you might like. I just finished them before I came with Hagrid to get you," our cousin told us.

We walked to a corner where there was a big white tarp covering three big somethings.

"From what I heard, you guys like Assassin's Creed right? Well, you guys are going to get a treat," he said yanking off the tarp.

When I saw the ships that were underneath it, I thought he was good before, now I knew he was possibly the best at what he does.

"They're…are they…they can't be," said my awestruck cousin.

"They are Dudley. I give you my crowning achievements, the ships of the Assassin's Fleet, the _Aquila_ , the _Jackdaw_ , and the _Morrigan_." He walked around to the back of the models. "I'll start off with the _Jackdaw_. She's a brig of infamy that belonged to the Pirate Assassin Edward Kenway. If this was real scale, she'd be 197 ft. long overall, 159 ft. high at the main mast, and 39 ft. at her widest point. But, this isn't the original. This one, I made for my specifications."

"Why did you do that," I inquired.

"I didn't think she had enough fire power. I got rid of the fire barrels and the mortars. So, in _my_ image she has 48 cannons. As you can see, she has all the cannons that she had in the game in the same place here. But, on the bow I put two mini carronades and two long nines. The long nines are to disable the rudder, and the carronades are for closer range."

"I thought you'd want to stay far away? Wouldn't it be better to have 4 long nines so you can fire chain shot or round shot?" I asked.

"Normally you'd be right Harry. But, wouldn't you also want to take out the sails with heated shot also? The chains would take out the rudder while the heated shot would either go through the stern, and hit the powder magazine or, since the ship can't turn anymore, why not get rid of the sails while you're at it?"

"I can see where that makes sense. You take out the rudder, a ship can't turn. If you then take out the sails, the wind can't make her move at all, no matter where it's blowing."

"I knew you were smart brother," Gabe said moving on to the next ship. "Now, this one," he said walking to the next model. "The _Morrigan_ was a pain in the neck. In Assassin's Creed Rogue, she is a heavily modified sloop-of-war. I kept her somewhat original. With that being said, she has 44 cannons. On the weather deck she has her main 6, on the gun deck she has 28, and that's where the similarities end. Her bow would be reinforced with metal so she can hold a pair of double barrel carronades, and a pair of long nines.

Her stern would hold two regular long nines. Also, on the main deck, near the bow and near the helm she would hold her Puckle guns," Gabe said pointing out four guns on the model, "but of my design."

He started walking towards a picture on the wall.

"I remade them so that they would be like a double barrel revolver. There will be two revolving chambers instead of just one. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Double the chambers, double the ammunition' right? Unless," he told us walking to the other part of the picture, "they were like today's bullets. If you have the right equipment, you can reload a bullet, as long as the casing isn't too damaged."

He walked to another tarp that was bigger than the one hiding the models.

"I have done just that design based on the measurements and calculations required," he said flipping part of it off.

Underneath part of that tarp, was a double barrel puckle gun like he said. It was stainless steel with two revolving chambers. But, instead of the large chamber like in the game, they were smaller. I looked at the trigger, and found that there were two, like a shotgun.

"This is amazing," Dudley told him. "Can you just imagine what this would do to ships back during the age of Piracy? People would fear you and be amazed at the same time. I have to admit, you are the best at what you do."

"I'm not finished yet," Gabe told us walking back to the last model. "Now, the _Aquila_ was a little tough. It said in the Assassin's Wikipedia, that with all the cannons she has, she could be considered a Third rate ship of the line, instead of a brig. So, that's the way I made her. In real life she would be 175 ¼ ft. long overall, 121 ft. high at the main mast, and her widest point would be 44 ¼ ft. I also redid her in my image. Instead of 60 cannons, she has 66. As you can see, she has 6 cannons on the quarter deck, 8 cannons on the weather deck, 24 on the upper gun deck, which is the middle deck you see, and 22 on the gun deck below that. She also has four bow chasers and two stern chasers, along with two swivel guns."

I looked at the black and white model, and when he said the numbers, I counted them myself. When I was done, he was right.

"But, she'll have one other nasty surprise," he told us walking back to the other half of the tarp.

After watching him unveil his last invention, I wanted to see more. This other half of the tarp was bigger than what covered the puckle revolver.

"Since these would be ships _my_ company made, I wouldn't really care for historical accuracy now would I," he asked grabbing the tarp and grinning. "I would want to make sure my crew would be able to keep the ship safe from anyone and anything," he said ripping off the rest of the tarp. "That's why I would hide two of these bad boys hidden near the captain's cabin."

What was revealed was one of the biggest guns I've ever seen. It had five barrels, a crank, and a large magazine type thing near the back.

"What you see here, is a homemade Hotchkiss rotary cannon. It fires 30mm rounds, at 320 rounds a minute. What I'm also trying to do is how to figure out a belt system for it. Cool right?"

I just stared at Gabe, the cannon, then back at Gabe. "You're a mad genius you are. This could be used to punch the biggest holes in a ship's hull, and can be used as anti-personnel. This could've revolutionized the Golden Age of Piracy."

"I know. But, it's just a dream. There's just no point to naval warfare anymore when we have torpedoes and missiles. The good old days of that era are gone. Any ships that are like that, are now just museum pieces or rotting hulks at the bottom of the ocean," he said covering up the guns.

I had to agree with him. The days when fighting ship to ship were cannons, swords, and pistols were long gone.

"But, if you had the choice, what ships would you two choose," Gabe questioned.

I barely had to think on that. "Well, I would choose the _Jolly Roger_. If anyone saw that figurehead of a skeleton, they would turn and run; knowing that it was me, Captain Harry James Potter, at the helm."

"Good choice. A galleon was the best in fire power, and good going into the wind, where some ships had to go with the wind for an advantage." He pivoted to Dudley. "What about you cousin? If you had the choice to go back in time, and create chaos on the seas as a pirate, what ship would you choose?"

"Me? Well, I'd choose the _Aquila_. She may be a ship of the line and a little slow but, with the right crew and a good captain, she could become the 'Ghost of the Sea.' Flying through the water like an eagle, and disappearing like smoke."

"Hmm, you may be on to something. Third rates were known for being smaller than a frigate and more maneuverable in the water compared to their bigger cousins the first and second rates. Me though, I'd stick with the _Sea King_. She was one of the most powerful ships on the water, and one of the most feared. From what dad told me merchantmen and even the navies of Spain and England feared her. The only way some were able to get close were bounty hunters. Well," our cousin smiled, "those that were given a king's ransom anyway. Where she was, the _Flying Dutchman_ , _Black Pearl_ , _Lost Mermaid_ , _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , _Nightingale_ , and the _Sea Queen_ weren't that far behind. A small fleet of the most feared ships, captains, and crews of a golden age. They actually had a name for themselves, did you know that?"

" **No** ," Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and I said.

Gabe got a mischievous grin on his face. "They were called the ' _Lords of the Ocean_.' No matter where they went, or how far apart they all were, they could always find each other."

"Well, how could they _really_ find each other?" I asked as we were walking out of the workshop.

"It's because after so many adventures together, they considered one another family. But, that's for another time."

We walked out of the workshop and back into the garage. But, Gabe walked past the elevator yet again.

I wondered why, so I asked, "I thought we were going back up to the Penthouse?"

"Well, we will as soon as you choose your cars. I believe dad _did_ say that you could choose right?"

We just kept walking in silence until we were back to the long rows of cars.

"Now, Aunt Petunia you're up first. But, before you do," he said turning to face her, "are you going to accept dad's offer and work here, or would you rather still be the house wife Vernon wants you to be?"

"I'll work here. If, I can get off during the summer to spend time with my boys," she told him with absolute resolve.

"I think we can arrange something. I'll just hire someone to be your assistant, and during the summer, he or she will have your job. Oh, and you'll still get paid, just a quarter of your original pay. Sound fair?"

Momma smiled. "We have an accord nephew," she said shaking his hand.

"Good. Now, since you're the only one with a license here, you get to choose first. Any car you wish, and I'll have the papers drawn up."

Mom nodded her head and started walking down the right side of the cars. This one was where all the classics and antiques were.

We followed her until we reached a long blue and black hearse.

"How about this one? I always hated our neighborhood for being so boring and bland. A little head turner every once in a while would be nice."

"I like your choice aunty. That car there is a 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor. They actually have one in white and red that's in Ghostbusters. You'd know it as, the Ecto-1."

Our mum smiled. "I figured. I did find that car fascinating. Plus, I do love the classics. My parents had a Pontiac station wagon. It was nice for cruising and it had a nice 7.5 liter V8."

"You know your cars. This baby has a small block hemi and its top speed is around 175. Sucks on gas though, it gets at least 20 miles highway and 10-12 in the city."

"That's fine. Gas prices are pretty cheap today. I just hope it doesn't go up really bad anytime soon," she giggled.

"I'd have to agree. Trying to gas one of these bad boys up would be a pain. Especially the Escalade and our other SUVs, they guzzle gas like I do soda," Gabe laughed. Then he turned to my brother in all but blood. "How about you Dud? I saw you eying up the Panther and Zimmer earlier. You can have either one."

Dudley's jaw dropped. "I can? I don't want to take anything that you like too."

Gabe waved him off. "Don't sweat it cuz. I'm a big car guy myself and can get these anytime. The Zimmer especially."

"Well," my cousin said with his head low. "Could I have the De Ville? I really like cars from the 20s and 30s because of the long hood. It has a classic yet sophisticated look, and I think that fits us as a family to a T."

"I'd have to agree Dud," I told him. "Papa Vlad already left me the Fury. I told him I liked _Christine_ , and I think that's why he left me the Fury."

"You're actually right Harry. He took all of your requests, ideas, and dreams and made them his own," Grandma Trinity said. "That's why he wanted you to choose. So you can have something you liked, improve on if need be, and something that made part of your dreams come true."

I watched my older cousin nod his head.

"Okay. Then, I'd like the Panther please."

"Alrighty then," our little cousin smiled. "I'll have the titles and paper done later. Now," he said checking his watch, "I believe it's dinner time."

With that, we all got back in the elevator and back up to the Penthouse.


	12. You Know

We had a small dinner that night. It consisted of mashed potatoes, medium rare steak wrapped in bacon, green bean casserole, and applesauce. After that, I was so tired from the most exciting and educational day, I almost fell asleep with my Organization XIII cloak and regular clothes on. When I walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to my room, I saw a nice clawed bathtub that was also a Jacuzzi. When I finally made myself get up and out to towel off, there were some silk pajamas with my initials H.P. on them. They were a nice green color and the most comfortable things I've ever worn. I trudged into my room that had a nice queen sized bed, and wooden frame. As soon as I covered myself up and snuggled into the blankets, the only thought that passed through my head before I fell asleep was, ' _I wonder what Gabe would want to talk to Aunt Petunia about_?'

 **Gabe's point of view:**

I sat at my desk in my office when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It wasn't anything fancy really. It's just a simple pine desk with a few drawers and my blue Dell desktop. Around the room were bookshelves of all the books I liked and read throughout all my years in this world. There was everything from Manga, physics, novels, and old spell books.

"You said you wanted to talk to me Gabe," my granddaughter said.

"Yes, please sit down."

Then there was another knock on the door.

"I'm here Gabe," my beloved for the past few centuries said.

I smiled. "Please do come in Trinity."

I watched as she sat down next to Petunia.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk to me about? Is it about the job?"

I sighed. "Something like that." I got up and walked to the window. "I believe with you here, I can finally drop the act Petunia."

"What do you mean 'act?'"

"Oh don't give me that Tuney. I figured you knew as soon as I came to collect you and the boys."

"I had my part to play to you know," she fumed. "But, why didn't you tell them," my granddaughter asked.

"I have my reasons. Just like the world having its seasons. Everything will be revealed in time. To be quite honest," I said sitting back down, "I'm surprised Harry or even Dudley haven't figured it out yet."

"They're smart boys honey. They'll figure it out," my little sea nymph said.

I smirked. "Oh I know that dearest. Trust me, I do. Harry nearly did when _Sword of Souls_ bonded with him. That was a little close."

I grabbed some bottled water from my mini fridge, and took a big gulp.

"Enchantments indeed. Nothing would have made that sword lighter. It weighs close to 300 pounds, and he calls it light," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Like Grandma said, _granddad_ , the boys are smart." Petunia huffed out a sigh. "Will they ever have a normal life," she asked worried.

"I can't say. The life of a Key Bearer is a tough road. Trust me. I've been doing it for millennia. Dudley might have a normal life should he choose so, but the power will always be with him."

I rubbed my eyes.

"Harry, I'm not sure. He's my direct descendant and one of the most powerful wizards I've seen besides Merlin himself."

"But…you can train them right," my many greats granddaughter asked. "You can train them how to wield the Keyblade and to use their powers to preserve the light? I mean, if they ran into Maleficent, Pete, or Heaven forbid, _Xehanort_ , they'll be able to defend themselves right?"

I nearly laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about Pete and Mel. They've mellowed out a lot since the incident at the _World that Never Was_. They're actually married and have a son. He's about oh 16 now, and as stubborn as his parents to boot. I swear, that kid gives poor Master Yen Sid more white hairs than he needs."

She gasped. "When did that happen?"

"It happened when Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were about to be overrun by a large Heartless hoard in the castle. Since Pete thought they were going to die, he proclaimed his love for her, and they got married a few months after. I proceeded over their wedding. They had the honeymoon on Destiny Islands. Nine months later, little Andrew was born. Takes after his mother mostly," I said grabbing a picture.

The picture had Mel and Pete with a little baby boy. Even as a baby, he had wings; great black leathery wings that were like his mother's in her dragon form.

I handed the picture to Petunia. "You see what I mean? But, I fear for him."

"Why grandfather? What makes you worried about him?"

"It's because of Xehanort," Trinity said. "If he were to learn of his existence, then he could use his powers of Darkness to control Andrew like he did to Riku, Mel, and Pete. Even though the former two used Darkness willingly."

"That's why I asked Yen Sid for him to never leave the tower, or when he does, to stay at home in the Castle That Never Was. He's only disobeyed that order once. But, that's a story for another time."

"Why," my many greats granddaughter asked.

I smirked. "Because we have another guest. One who should be sleeping in bed," I said walking to the door.

I slowly opened the door, and found my grandson on the other side.

"Evening Dudley," I said scaring him a little.

He hung his head. "Hi ancestor," Dudley mumbled.

I sighed. "How much of that did you hear young man?"

"Would you be mad if I said since the beginning?"

"No, I wouldn't be mad. As a matter of fact, I'm glad that you're here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come in, and sit with your mother."

He did as I asked as I myself sat down in my high backed office chair. "Now that you know who I am Dudley. What do you think about being a Bearer?"

He looked shocked that I would ask that. Despite the fact he learned I was Kingdom Hearts incarnate in Gringotts.

"Well…I honestly don't know. I mean, if Xehanort is out there and still creating chaos throughout the Worlds," he said holding out his hand when Fenrir appeared in a bright flash of light, "then I want to protect my family and friends from him. I want to be strong, like Sora, Riku, Kairi, the King, and you. That's my ultimate wish. I want to protect this world and others like it, so no one can lose anybody again to the Darkness, I don't want to lose anybody because I wasn't strong enough. And, I'll get rid of anyone who dares threaten me and mine, even if it costs me my Heart, because they are my treasure. "

I looked at Dudley shocked. I saw in his face that very conviction he just proclaimed. Then, I looked between Petunia and Trinity and they had the same shocked faces as me.

"You just answered the three questions every Key Bearer goes through grandson. But still, I must ask you," I told him leaning forward, "did you speak from your mind, or did you speak from your Heart?"

"Both. I promised mother that I would protect Harry from all this 'Boy-Who-Lived' nonsense when she told me when I was 8. Now, I promise to all of you, I _will_ protect Harry and the Wizarding World from the Heartless. This I swear as the Bearer of Fenrir, so mote it be."

I looked at my descendant with shock. I sensed in his Heart the oath, and his Light grew because of it.

' _Strong indeed. If he keeps that promise, there will be_ nothing _that can deter him_.'

"My little Dudley, you are just _full_ of surprises aren't you?"

"I'd have to agree Petunia. But," I semi-glared at my grandson, "even though you know who I am, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you with training. While I'm thinking about it, it will start tomorrow morning after breakfast. Do you understand?"

"I understand grandfather."

I steeped my fingers. "Good. Now, go and get a good night's rest. You to Petunia, I'll talk to you about your job tomorrow."

With that, Petunia led Dudley out of my office and headed to bed.

"That went well," my beloved told me.

"I'd have to agree. I just hope that Harry will be alright when I tell him. When the time is right of course," I said walking back to the window.

I felt a pair of arms hug me. "I do to honey. I really do. Just don't do anything to drastic at Hogwarts okay?"

"Now, would I ever do a thing like that?" I said kissing her.

"Yes. You're as big of a trouble magnet as Sora is. But, that's why I love you."

"There's that, and the fact that I could get rid of the threat to you and our family _very_ easily."

This brought another question to my mind.

"How are the kids? Have you checked on them lately?"

Trinity pulled me tighter. "Yes. I just talked to them before I came to see you. Our four kids miss their papa very much."

"I know. But as long as they stay in Port Royal, they're safe. Besides," I said with a smile, "I guarantee that they love spending time with our other family. Especially their cousin, uncle, and aunt."

Then I had an idea.

"Honey, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

I smiled knowing she was going to love it. "How about for half of the summer we go and see our family? That way our grandkids can meet more of their family? What do you think about that?"

Trinity squealed in joy. "Oh could we?! I miss my babies so much, and the boys can learn to be proper pirates to! But," she said turning serious, "we'll have to talk to Petunia about it first."

I was overjoyed that she loved the idea. "I'm glad that you're happy. Besides, I was thinking on asking her when we got back for the summer. I also had the boys choose their ships and cars today."

"Oh? Which ships did they choose?"

"Harry chose the _Jolly Roger_ and Dudley chose the _Aquila_. It's quite interesting really. It was like their hearts chose for them. Like how a wand chooses the wizard you know?"

"I guess I can see where you're going. Did you sense this by any chance?"

"I did. Before we left the workshop, I saw the ships glow, but only for a moment. There's something brewing babe, and those two ships are part of it. How, I don't know yet."

Trin hugged me. "I know that honey. Now, why don't we head to bed? It's getting late and you have to start training the boys tomorrow."

I looked at the clock, and it read 12:30 in the morning. I had to stifle a yawn when I saw the time.

"Okay. Besides, I have about three weeks to get those boys in shape. Also, I want you to get those ships built while we're away. Do you think our shipwrights are up to the task?"

My wife of the last three hundred years laughed. "Of course they are. We have the best magic users and mundane builders ever," she said as we headed to bed.

"I know that," I yawned. "I hope that the boys are sleeping peacefully."

"I'm sure they are beloved," my wife told me.

But, little did I know, Harry was having some dreams of his own.

 **Harry's Point of View:**

I was dreaming of sailing on the seas as a pirate, surrounded by my loving family. We had just taken another ship and then I was thrust into blackness. It felt like I was falling forever, until I started slowing down. As soon as my feet touched the ground, a bunch of birds flew up and away from a giant stained glass pillar. I looked at my feet, and the picture was me, and I was wielding _two_ keyblades. I looked at what was behind me, and saw a castle, surrounding the castle was a lion, snake, eagle, and a badger.

' _This must be Hogwarts_ ,' I thought to myself.

Then I heard a voice.

' _There is so much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid Harry_.'

"Is that you ancestor?"

The Voice laughed. ' _Yes…and no. I'm only part of the whole. You know this better than most._ '

"So, this is real?" I asked a little afraid.

' _It's as real as you want it to be Harry. The door is still shut, are you willing to open it_?'

In answer, I just walked towards the middle. As soon as I did that, three pedestals erupted from the ground. On them were the standard shield, sword, and wand.

' _I see that you are determined. But, you must still choose_.

I walked toward the shield first.

' _The power of the Guardian; Kindness to aid friends; a shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek my Heir_?'

I honestly thought about it. ' _I want to be able to defend any new friends and my family but, if it repels all that I get close to how can I defend them_?' I put it back, and walked up to the sword next.

' _The power of the Warrior; Invincible courage; A blade of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek_?'

' _Well, if I use this, then I could tear down any who wanted to hurt my family, future friends, and I. I would be able to defend them, no matter what. I could create a new age by tearing down the old._ '

But, I put it back…for now. Then, I walked to the wand next.

' _The power of the Mystic; Inner strength; A staff of wonder…and ruin. Is this the power you seek_?'

' _Wonder_ and _ruin_? _The wonder is the magic I could wield, while ruin would be the people I'd have to hurt to protect those I care for. But, put them all together_ ,' I thought as I turned to face the weapons again. "I want them all, and give up none. If I am your Heir, then I can do all the things they represent. I have kindness in my heart to care for others before myself. I have courage to do what I must. I also have inner strength to do what I believe is right."

The voice laughed. ' _You_ are _my Heir Harry James Potter. For that, I give you the powers of the Defender, the Warrior, and the Mystic. Yet you give up none of yourself. Are_ these _the powers you seek_?'

"Yes."

All the pedestals tilted sideways then. Then the picture started to disappear with me on it.

I fell once more into blackness.

As I fell, I could see the makings of another pillar below me. I slowed down, and landed on my feet.

I looked at the picture again. This time it was grey with a large castle with the Nobody symbol on it. Surrounding the picture were 13 people all in black robes like the ones Gabe got Dudley and I, with the hoods down. It was everyone from Organization 13, and the Castle that Never Was in the background.

Then a blade popped into my hands.

It was like the X-Blade, but yet it wasn't. Part of it was the Kingdom Key keyblade, and the other was the Keyblade to People's Hearts. Part of the filigree was black and red while the other was a blue color. The blade itself was like the X-Blade but it had the teeth of the Kingdom Key on the left, and the teeth of the Blade of People's Hearts on the right.

' _You hold in your hands, the Blade of Twilight, one of the many incarnations of the_ X-Blade. _For you have been given the powers to fight, defend, and magic. Use them to defend the world you call home, and the ones you care for, and the ones you will come to love._ '

What happened next, I will fight against the rest of my life. I saw a little black shape come out of the ground with a round head, small body, three claws on each hand, and pointed feet. It was a Shadow, the most basic of Heartless, and it wasn't alone.

' _There will be times you have to fight. Keep you light burning strong._ '

I swiped at the closest one, and it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Its friends followed suit.

Then, I sensed one behind me.

' _Behind…_ '

Before my ancestor finished, I already got rid of it.

"Little prick."

' _Very good Harry. You have the makings of a great Wielder_.'

I smiled at the praise, but turned serious once more appeared yet again. I counted at least twenty this time. Then, I ran at them and started to slice, stab, and run through them all until there was only one left. But, as I was walking towards it, it disappeared into the floor.

Then, a growing pool of Darkness sprouted from where it left, and started to consume the pillar I was on. I just stood there with my eyes closed, and let myself be consumed with it, because I knew I would be safe in a second.

I opened my eyes, and saw I was standing on yet another pillar. This one had the background of a beach, with some palm trees in the back ground. I looked near the beach, and saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all hugging one another and smiling, like at a camera. I looked up, and saw a transparent door near the edge in front of me. I walked toward it, and tried grabbing a handle, and it phased through.

"Figures."

I looked behind me, and a treasure chest had appeared. I went and opened it. Inside was a little bottle of green liquid.

"An ether, nice," I said pocketing the liquid.

Then, a giant crate appeared. I sighed and destroyed it in two slashes with _Blade of Twilight_. I looked again, and now there was a barrel.

"Lock on, barrel." I didn't know how, but I knew it was a spell to lock onto my enemies, should I need to. I picked it up, and threw it over the edge. I wiped my hands, looked at the door, and found it was now solid. I walked towards it, and before I could open it myself, it opened by itself. Then, I was engulfed in a bright white light.


	13. Three Questions

When I was finally able to see again, I found myself in a large hall with a long horizontal table at the end, with three people sitting in high backed chairs. I walked towards the three people, and heard my Ancestor talk to me.

' _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself Heir of Kingdom Hearts_.'

I walked up to the table, and the first person I walked up to was in the middle seat. He looked old, almost ancient, with purple robes, a pointed hat, half-moon spectacles, and a long white beard. But, with a shining twinkle in his eyes, that showed a grandfatherly quality to him.

"What do you care about the most, my dear boy."

"I care about my family and the worlds I will soon live in. I don't want anyone to fall to Darkness, and have those I consider friends and family to disappear because of it."

The nice old man nodded.

I walked up to a person who I never thought I'd ever meet. I knew he was part of the reason that caused Sora and his friends so much trouble, but Xemnas asked me the next question.

"What do you fear most Child of All?"

That nick-name alone stuck a cord with me. Like a distant memory that's not quite faded away.

"To lose those I care for. I'm scared that I can't be there should something happen to them."

"Good answer."

The last person was in fact a girl. She had red hair, freckles, chocolate brown eyes, and was _very_ pretty. She asked me, "What do you wish?"

This one kind of threw me for a loop. My automatic answer was ' _To meet, and be with you_.' But, I used my heart to answer instead.

"I wish to right the wrongs of the past. To tear down old rivalries, and to create a better place where magicals and magical creatures alike can live together in peace. So we can create a brighter future for our world, and those that dwell in it."

"I hope to help and meet you Harry."

I nearly added, ' _I do too_ ,' but kept it to myself.

' _So, you care for those you consider family and friends; you're afraid of losing someone close to you; you're wish is to make a brighter future for your home_ ,' the Voice said. ' _You're adventure begins in the morning. It will be a long road, but you will have many that will help you._ '

I was again shrouded in a white light, and I was standing on yet another pillar. This was divided into a few pieces. One had a vampire in a red trench coat like uncle Vlad wore, the one next to that had two huge robots standing with their arms around each other's shoulders with different symbols on them, the next one had a crew of pirates in the background, that were encased in sea life, and the last part of the picture had people that looked like angels, but were slightly sparkling.

' _Who are all these people,_ ' I wondered.

' _All will be revealed in time little one,_ ' my ancestor said.

"Okay." I walked towards the middle after seeing a bright circle appear on the ground. Once again, Heartless appeared.

Then, I felt _Blade of Twilight_ appear in my hands, and killed all of them once more. When I was finished with that, a set of multicolored stairs appeared. I went up a few of the steps, before I was blocked by a white slim figure with a zipper mouth, slim body, and black outline.

"Great, I have to get rid of these guys to?"

I counted at least five Dusks. I knew their weakness, and I dashed behind them. They were all confused and I got rid of at least two before the rest tried attacking me. I dashed as quickly as I could behind them again and got rid of the other three with a great burst of strength. I finally reached the top of the stairs, and this pillar was humungous! It had all the other pictures on this single pillar, and when I looked down, I was in the middle with a big heart in the middle of my chest. Then like on the last pillar, a great white light appeared.

' _Remember Harry, the closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes._ '

I looked at the floor and my shadow grew and grew, until it came out of the ground. Then it grew some more until it became a Darkside, one of the purest of Heartless.

' _But don't be afraid. And don't forget…_ '

I ran towards it having both of my hands behind me. I felt two weights in my hand. In my right was _Blade of Twilight_ , while in the other was _Sword of Souls_. I watched as it pounded its fist into the ground and out popped more shadows. I got rid of those first, crossed the blades, and cut the hand. The Darkside fell to its knees, and I hacked, slashed, and stabbed both of its hands as fast as I possibly could. I did this a few more times after what seemed like forever, and did a cross cut one more time, and the Darkside fell forward. I tried running away but, before it could crush me a big swirl of darkness started to surround me once more. I didn't thrash about, and let it happen.

'… _But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will bring peace and equality. You are my Heir and have one of the biggest hearts ever. You will be loved, you will be hated, but most of all, you will be strong. Many friends and many enemies will await you, and you'll have a family that will be larger than life to help you through it all. I love you my descendant, and stay safe._ '

I was shrouded once more by a bright white light.


	14. Training

**Sorry for the long wait. :( Working third shift is a pain sometimes and I barely have time. Will update as often as I can. I also thank you for subscribing! So, here's a new chappie! Enjoy.**

I opened my eyes, and found that I was in my bed. I looked out the window, and the sun was shining brightly through the window. I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh you're up. That's good," Gabe said. "Breakfast is ready, after that, we'll meet at the glass room. The one we put Dudley in."

I watched as he left and closed the door. I got changed, showered, and headed to breakfast.

Everyone was sitting around the table and there was a pretty nice spread. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, milk, orange juice, and French toast.

I sat down and grabbed a glass of milk, some toast, bacon, eggs, and some pancakes. I started eating then, Gabe spoke up.

"Well, since we're all here, I believe I'm going to tell you what's on the agenda for the next few weeks."

" _Weeks_?" Dudley asked surprised.

"Yes Dudley, weeks. We have approximately four weeks till we have to get on the express to go to Hogwarts. Till then, I will be teaching you everything from sword fighting, to, weight lifting, weight training, conjuring magic, and summoning a corridor of Darkness. The last two will be harder than the first three, I can assure you," he said taking a bite of French toast.

"So, when do we start?"

"After breakfast. We'll only take breaks to eat, shower, and sleep. I want you to wake up at 7 a.m. sharp every morning from now until the first of September. Lunch will be at noon, and dinner at 5. Training will end at midnight."

I nearly dropped my fork when he said midnight.

"But, they're just boys Gabe," Aunt Petunia cried.

"Dad was just as vigorous with me Auntie. You should know that," he said finishing his coffee. "Training to be a Wielder is not an easy road."

"You're a Wielder to, aren't you," Dudley asked.

Gabe smiled. "I am."

He got up and held out his hand. In an instant, a huge revolver like blade appeared in his hands. It was red and grey, around 5 ft. long in total, the handle had a trigger in it, the teeth like dummy rounds, and the keychain was a target.

"This baby is called _Sure Shot_. She's been with me ever since dad told me about our family. My training was a lot like yours, except I also had to learn how to shoot. The largest gun I've ever shot besides her, was a Taurus Judge. The recoil was a pain in the ass, but I managed. I'm a pretty great shot to. That's why there's a target for a keychain."

I nodded as I took a last bite of eggs. I looked and saw that Dudley was already done.

Grandma then got up and grabbed our plates, and put them in the sink.

"Good. Now that we're all full, let's go."

The three of us got up, and headed to the door that once had a Dudley shaped hole. Gabe put in a code, and the wooden door opened.

I walked in, and was amazed. The room was bigger than last time, more spacious. It had free weights, a pull up bar, and a rack full of what looked like belts.

"Today cousins, we start on weights. But don't grab anything yet."

"Why not?" Dudley inquired.

Gabe just smiled.

Then, I felt a huge rush of force. It felt like my whole body was heavy.

"What the..?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. What you feel is only 3 times the gravity of Earth. First, we'll start off with some stretching. Don't want you to pull something now, do we?"

I grunted in reply. I weighed at least 80-85 pounds, and now it felt like I was 250-300.

We stretched our arms for a few minutes then, worked on our legs. After we were done with that, I was sweating like crazy.

"Now, let's go for a little jog. Get those hearts pumping."

With that, Gabe left us behind.

I looked at Dudley, and he was probably thinking the same thing I was. ' _This is going to be a rough 4 weeks_.'

When it was lunch time, my arms and legs felt like lead.

I plopped down in a chair, and sipped at the Gatorade that I grabbed.

"Well, that was fun," Gabe said wiping his brow.

After we were done with the jog, we started lifting weights. Every time we did a new set, Gabe made us go higher. When we were done, I could barely lift a twenty pound dumb-bell, because it felt like I was lifting 60. After lifting, we did push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches. When _that_ was done, my body felt like it was on _fire_.

Dudley plopped down next to me, interrupting my musings. "He's nuts. I don't think I can even _move_ ," he panted.

"Oh, don't be such a cry baby. This is the easy stuff right now. After we're done eating, you're going to be putting on some weights."

"You mean, we'll be _wearing_ weights," I asked aghast.

He laughed. "Oh, it's not so bad. You know those belts and stuff you saw going in?"

I could barely nod my head.

"Those are weights. You'll be wearing at least an extra 5 pounds. There's a pair of anklets, a vest, and a pair of arm weights."

I did the math in my head. I didn't like the results. "That's an extra 25 pounds on our bodies! I can barely move!"

"I know. Add to the fact that we're at 3 times the gravity of Earth, that's 75 pounds. With that being said, we'll be doing pull-ups, upside down crunches, and chin-ups. After that, we're running again."

I groaned. "After that?"

Gabe smiled. "Then we do it all over again until dinner. Then, we go until we go to bed. I'll keep upping up the weight little by little every time, including the gravity. When we go back in, it'll be at 4 times Earth. I calculated that by the time we leave for Hogwarts, you should be able to handle 55 times Earth gravity. Where we leave off the night before, we start again the next morning," Gabe said eating an apple.

"So, what does that mean exactly," Dudley asked.

"It means, that if we were to end off today at 5 times Earth, we start on 5 the next day, and go from there. You guys may think this is stupid, but if I were to even run at full speed, I could do a run from here to the coast in a matter of minutes. If I didn't restrain my strength, I could lift a double decker bus, and toss it a few blocks away. Got it memorized?"

I stared at Gabrielle astonished. ' _If he could do that_ , _what kind of enemies_ are _there_ _awaiting us_?' Then I remembered how fast you had to be to defeat Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts 2. How fast Riku was in Hallow Bastion in the first game, and so on. With that in my mind, I resolved I would do the training with gusto.

After we finished our quick lunch, we went back to training.

 **Time skip:**

It was lunch time on our 26th day of training. During that time, we learned magic, and summoning a corridor of darkness. Both of them were like Gabe said, tough to learn. I learned how to heal, stop time for a few seconds, and was able to hold a big gravity field for only 2 and a-half minutes. During that time, we were also moving with weights, and how to use them in battle situations. My best magic was Fire and Earth, while Dudley was good at Ice and Air. Thunder was a pain, because you had to concentrate on where you wanted it to strike, and not go everywhere and hurt somebody. We also had a bit of trouble summoning a corridor of darkness. We were only able to get it to be the size of our arms.

In my Heart it felt right, but the Light within me was rebelling. Gabe even told us it was natural because even though light and darkness are the two sides of the same coin, they were still opposing forces. It was really hard for me though. Gabe and I came to an agreement that it was the blocks that uncle Vlad put on me as a baby. I smile as I remember the day we started to meditate before we trained. Our cousin/brother told us to turn our minds inwards to see our magical core. When I first saw mine, it was a medium-large sized ball. I also saw the blocks that looked like it was made from diamond.

Once I found those, I started chipping away at them. I've even made a little head way. I opened a small hole in the block for my corridor powers. I figured that if I kept this up, once the holes were big enough, they'd all break on their own.

"Okay guys, today is the last day of training before we leave for Hogwarts which is in two days. During this time, we will rest ourselves, and get ready for school. Sound good?"

I smirked because I thought Hogwarts would be cake compared to what we went through with training. "Sounds fine. But, what if we get rusty? I don't want to lose any strength I gained while here."

Gabe smirked. "That's easy. I have a trunk specifically for that. I alone have the key, I alone know the combination, and it will only open when finally I give it some of my blood and a password."

"That's a lot of security for a trunk," Dud voiced.

"A powerful trunk cousin mine. Dad created the enchantments, and I did the enhancements. If need be, we could live inside comfortably for a few months."

"Bloody hell. You guys thought of everything didn't you?"

Gabe just laughed. "There are a _lot_ of things I think of Harry. The question of their legality if I were to go through with them would be the only hindrance."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Take for example some of the laws that are in place for magical creatures. House Elves, Centaurs, Goblins, and any other half human creature barely have any rights. If I were to say…start dabbling in wandlore, I would make wands for anyone that would walk into my shop. The Ministry," Gabe said with venom, "deems some of these beings as unfit or too dangerous to carry, let alone own a wand. It is their belief that if anyone besides a wizard or witch were to have a wand, we'd have an all-out rebellion against us. So, it is in everyone's _best interest_ that we leave everything the way it is. I however," Gabe gave an evil grin, "believe if we _were_ to give all these intelligent beings wands, and to learn their own brand of magic, wizards and witches here, and all over the world, could finally achieve what some purebloods, halfbloods, and all muggleborns want."

"What exactly do some of them want," Dud curiously asked.

"Why to finally achieve peace between all races including the muggles."

I stared at our cousin. For some people to have this dream, and to want it to be reality, the whole planet could benefit. Not just in mundane things, but in technological and medicinal. Even I had to admit that from what I've heard and seen so far, if Goblins, Non-magicals, wizards, and witches were to work together, there are a lot of things we could accomplish.

"Sadly, it probably won't happen for a very long time, if at all," Gabrielle sighed.

"Why not?"

He chuckled. "Think about it for a second my cousins. Muggles fear what they don't understand, hence the witch trials in Salem and here in England. Purebloods are so set in their ways they don't want anything to change while the outside world evolves around them. And all manner of sentient magical creatures, half human or otherwise, hate our guts. The only way we could start this, is by starting it in the schools. But, even _that_ would be a hard thing to do."

"Because of the Ministry?" Dudley asked.

"Indeed grandson," Grandma Trinity said. "I have traveled with our family for generations, and only three countries have begun what Gabe has said."

"Which countries?" I asked.

"Japan, China, and the Americas. They have rights for everyone. Centaurs, Goblins, Werewolves, the list is a long one. But, they're still secluded from mundanes. That's the only step they have left. But, that would take approval from _all_ Ministries, and the Wizengamot."

"What exactly is the Wizengamot?"

"It is a delegation of witches and wizards from the Ministry and some Ancient and Noble houses. They are the ones that can pass, create, and revoke any law. It's just like Parliament where the majority rules. But like the Ministry, it's full of corrupt people where if you have the Galleons, you can have some _very_ influential people in your pocket."

Then Gabe spoke up.

"That's true to an extent grandmother. You forgot about one thing though."

Great grandma quirked up an eyebrow.

"With Harry and Dudley being descendants of three of the four original founders and co-founder, add the fact that Harry is one of the last of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, which is very old mind you, they would have eight total votes, which could be very beneficial to any party to pass or revoke a law."

"Wicked," I said aloud.

"Indeed. But, that time will come when you both come of age."

I pondered this because I was hearing that thrown around a lot.

"What exactly is the age of an adult wizard or witch?"

"The age is seventeen, dear nephew. It's when your magical core reaches its maturity and becomes stable. Think of your core like a reactor. If you didn't train to control the power you have, you could go off and hurt someone. If it gets too out of control, your magic could literally blast you to atoms."

I stared at Aunt Petunia. It scared me that that much power could be so destructive, yet so helpful. "So that's why we have to go to school? So we don't go 'critical'?"

"Exactly. Now who wants dinner?"

I smiled. Besides myself and grandma, my aunt was one of the best cooks ever.


	15. Not a chapter, but a poll

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But, I have a new poll up for you. Please vote on what is discussed in the poll. I will close it after a week. I thank you all again for reading, subscribing, and leaving your reviews! If you want to know where it is, please visit my profile to vote. Thanks!

Captain H00K


	16. Platform 9 34

**Sorry for not updating. Tried to figure out what to do with this chapter. But, brace yourselves for the next one! It's going to be a doozy!**

Our last two days in the Penthouse were pretty fun. Dudley, Gabe, and I read our books, and had Aunt Petunia and Grandma quiz us on what we learned. It was a shame that we couldn't do the actual wand work for our spells.

' _You are underage and can't perform spells unless you're parents or guardians were magical and registered with the Ministry so that you could practice,_ ' Grandma told us.

Potions were fun though. I thought about it as the equivalent to cooking. If your cooking could save or kill you that is.

It was our last morning at the Penthouse and we were all up early at 8 o clock. Grandma and Aunt Petunia were cooking, and I could smell bacon and sausage on the stove.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, porridge, oatmeal, toast and jam, and a choice of chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, or French toast," Gabe said already seated at the table with the morning paper. "Bugger, stocks took another dip, and just when I thought things were going good. Incompetent dullards," he said getting his cell out.

"Yeah, it's me. Put Gordon on the phone please… Oh called in sick did he? Does he have a personal number?"

He grabbed a pen and pad and wrote something down.

"Uh huh, thanks so much Robert. You have a good day too."

I was curious, so I asked, "What's wrong cousin?"

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose. "One of my traders bought some stock without my permission, lost me a hundred thousand pounds, _and_ if that's not bad enough, he's taking more than what I pay him," he said punching in a number. "Hello? Yes is this the Patterson residence? Might I ask who I'm talking to? Hello Mrs. Patterson, my name is Gabrielle Knight and I called…oh he did? Thank you. Please put him on the phone."

He just had to wait a few seconds.

"…"

"Who do you _think_ it is? You know why I called?"

"…"

"Well then Gordon. Let me _enlighten_ you. I heard from a little birdie that you're taking more than your fair share and that you're taking more than I pay you."

"…"

"Oh yeah? Since when?! I read that contract same as my dad! There was nothing in there about…"

"…"

"I don't _think_ so!"

"…"

"What do you mean the 'death clause'?"

"…"

"Oh don't bullshit me. You sir are a grade A liar and a _thief_!"

"…"

"Oh please give me your reason. I sure as hell hope it's a good one."

"…"

"I _highly_ doubt that! Now you listen to me you little shit, you better clear out your office tomorrow as quick as you can because you're _fired_. If I ever see you in my building again I'll have you arrested for trespassing!"

"…"

"Oh don't give me that. I had one of my accountants look into some funny numbers you did three months ago."

"…"

"Why didn't I? Simple, wanted to catch you in the act. You didn't disappoint with that shady trade either. What? You think I read the damn funnies while trying to run a multi-billion pound company? That's just too rich. Oh, by the way, you can say good-bye to your benefits, retirement plan, and 401k."

"…"

"Why you ask? Because I can that's why! I'll have security escort you out when you clean out your office. You have until the end of _today_ now to clear out. If you don't, your property goes to the next person I hire. Good _day_ ," he said slamming his cell shut. "I'm surrounded by morons."

"I hope that doesn't include us," Dudley said.

"Of course not. Just people who think they can swindle me out of my money. My grandfather built this from nothing, and people try to take it away. We started out as purveyors of small electronics and magical toys. Now, we build custom cars, yachts and boats; brooms, restorations, and major electronics. Heck, we're even thinking of going into the restaurant and cruise business on a grander scale."

"Really? But wouldn't the cruise venture almost bankrupt you? The cost of building one large cruise ship that can hold over 20,000 people isn't cheap."

"I know. That's why I don't _want_ anything modern. I'm going along the lines of things from the 1920s. I'm not going for _size_ , I'm going for _comfort_. Floating palaces like the old days. The Italians couldn't compete with us in speed so they decided to make floating palaces. Me, I'm going to combine both; modern engines with high class quality. Plus a ticket at a starting price for the maiden voyage at 150 pounds. The ship would pay for itself in four voyages."

"You really _do_ think of everything don't you?" I smirked.

"Of course. I'm a business man after all."

He looked at his watch. "It's 9:30. We best be off if we want to catch the Express on time."

"Uh," I stared at him. "We don't have tickets for the train."

"Of course you do Harry. I was just waiting until today to give them to you," Aunt Petunia said handing us three golden tickets.

I read the ticket and it said we were to go to Platform 9¾ and that it left at 11.

"Is this ticket right mum? I've never heard of Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross."

Auntie just smiled. "Of course there is. We'll show you when we get there." She looked at our magical brother. "Can I drive us there Gabrielle? I would love to take her out for a test drive."

"Of course. The papers came back yesterday and the Meteor is now yours. She's already fueled up and ready to go. But first, we have to take a quick shower and change into our robes."

We did, and still had time to spare. Since we were near downtown London, it would only take us fifteen minutes to get there.

We arrived at King's Cross at 10:25. Grandma Trinity and Aunt Petunia grabbed us three trollies and we put our trunks and familiars on them.

"Hmm, now the entrance should be between Platforms 9 and 10. Trouble is, I don't remember which pillar it was," great grandma said.

"Well, let's hope we can find some witches or wizards who can give us a hand," Gabe said from beneath his Organization 13 hood.

We decided to wear these over our wizard robes so that we didn't bring too much attention to ourselves.

At that moment a group of redheads passed us by and I heard the woman say, "Packed full of muggles as always. Come on kids, we don't want to be late."

"I think I just found the people we need," I said pointing at the family.

They all saw where I was pointing and Gabe ran off. We all followed as fast as we could.

When we finally caught up, he was talking to the red headed woman.

"Madame Weasley," he said with a bow. "It's so good to see you again. How are you?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Gabe, and said, "Do I know you young man?"

"Oh! Sorry, you wouldn't be able to see me with this on," he said pulling down his hood.

"I didn't know it was you Lord Gabrielle. I'm terribly sorry."

Gabe laughed. "It's quite alright Molly. I highly doubt you would've recognized me with my hood up." He turned to the kids. "Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny how are you guys?"

"We're doing fine," said the tallest boy.

Gabe smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Has Arthur thought about my offer Molly? I assure you, his position as one of my techno mages would be beneficial."

"I don't know Lord Knight. He's been at the Ministry for years. I know he loves to tinker with anything Muggle related, but I don't want him to lose his position with you for being too extreme."

"Oh Madame Weasley, you don't have to worry about that at all. I love the way he thinks. He just doesn't think outside the box, he looks at the world upside down and sideways. That's the kind of people I like to hire. I mean, look at your Angeline. Wouldn't the Magical community, no the World benefit from what that car can do? If we could even make a little headway with integrating cars into our society, we could eventually catch up with our counterparts' over-seas."

The nice redheaded woman had a pondering look on her face. "Well, I guess we can talk about it when he gets home."

"I would love to hear his answer. Besides, he'd be paid at least five times as much if he worked for me at Heart Inc."

"Are you going to keep talking business Gabrielle, or you going to introduce us," Grandma said.

"Bugger. Sorry. Madame Weasley and family, I would like to introduce you to my family."

He walked up to great grandma fist.

"This is our sixth great grandmother Trinity Jacobs Heart. She's a mermaid."

The Weasley's looked gob smacked. Then they all bowed.

"I thank you, but you don't need to bow. I hate formal greetings, as my grandson knows all too well."

Gabe blushed and moved on.

"This nice lady here is my Aunt Petunia Dursley, and the two boys are my cousins Harry and Dudley."

We both took our hoods off and bowed respectively.

" **It's a pleasure to meet you**."

All of the Weasley's stared at the pair of us for a second then, bowed respectively.

"My lords, it truly is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my family. The tallest of the boys is Percy."

The boy with the Horn-rimmed glasses bowed his head.

"The twins are Fred and George."

The two twins bowed and grinned.

"We hope to…"

"See you at Hogwarts…"

" **'** **Cause we're the top pranksters and hope you would like to join in the fun**."

"Please don't my lords. They get into enough trouble without anyone helping them. Plus, I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble on your first day there."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley. Between the pair of us I'm surprised my Aunt Petunia hasn't gone prematurely grey," I said with a smirk.

"Hadrian James Potter! If I hear either of you three have gotten yourselves into trouble for helping those two, you'll be grounded for a month."

"I quite agree Petunia. If I get a letter saying that you helped them Gabrielle, you will be confined to your room with nothing to do, and the only respite you will get is coming out to keep the company afloat."

"We understand. Don't we boys?" Gabe asked us.

Dud and I just nodded our heads.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I haven't introduced my two youngest. The last boy is Ronald. He'll be joining you two this year. And I'd like you to meet my youngest and only girl Ginny."

Said girl hid behind her mum, and only looked around to nod her head in greeting.

I looked at her dumbfounded. This was the same girl that asked me one of the questions in my dream. I steeled myself and went towards her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny. I'm Harry Potter and the other boy you see behind me is my cousin Dudley Dursley," I bowed low.

When I got back up, I saw she was blushing like mad.

"It's n-nice t-to meet you as well Lord Potter," she stuttered. In all honesty I thought it was cute.

"Oh crud!" Gabe suddenly exclaimed. "Miss Molly, would you please show us onto the Platform? It's a quarter to 11 and the train will be leaving without us if we don't get on board."

"Oh dear me. Where has the time gone. Percy, you go first and show them how it's done."

We all watched as Percy grabbed his trolley and ran for the pillar between 9 and 10. Then some tourists got in our line of sight, and when the last backpack passed, Percy was gone!

"Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred/George. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry George dear."

The twin called George smiled and said, "I'm only joking, I am Fred."

We all watched as Fred and George ran at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and he disappeared through it along with his twin.

"Huh, so that's how it's done," Gabe said.

Miss Weasley grinned. "Yes it is. It's Ron's first year to," she said mentioning the youngest boy. "All you have to do is jog towards the barrier, and try not to worry you'll crash. Best do it at a run if you're nervous. If my Lords would like, you can go ahead before Ron."

"Thank you Madame Weasley. That would be gratefully appreciated."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?" Dud asked.

"You're that childish? I say we race," I commented.

"Really Harry? Okay then…GO!"

With that Gabe took off at a run. Dud and I ran after him trying to keep up. I felt the rush of magic as we passed through the magical barrier, and was greeted to the sight of a big scarlet steam engine that was next to a platform packed with people. A sign above it said Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express, Eleven o'clock.

There were a lot of parents with their children hugging and saying their good-byes, cats of many colors, and many of the carriages were mostly full.

"Whatcher Harry!" I heard Dudley from behind me.

I moved out of the way quickly before I got bowled over like nine pins. I watched as the rest of my family, Ron, Lady Weasley, and Ginny came through after.

"Wow," Dud exclaimed. "That's a 4-6-0 Hall class steam engine. It's one of the best engines for carrying passengers, weighs roughly 75 tons, and can go 56 kilometers an hour."

"Nerd," I said.

"I resent that remark! You're just as big of a nerd when it comes to boats as I am trains and cartoons."

I smirked. "A nerd is still a nerd," I quipped.

Dudley was turning red. "Hmph. Just you wait till we get to school Harry. If we get put into the same house, you'll regret being my bunkmate."

I quirked up an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge cousin? Cause if it is, you know you'll lose."

My cousin grabbed his trunk, hefted it over his shoulder, and stormed off with Precious and Zarathos following.

We never liked the idea of putting them in cages, so we let them follow us around

"You really should stop trying to antagonize him cuz. He is just about as strong as you are you know," Gabe said with his trunk in one hand and Bast riding on his shoulder.

 _He's right you know Harry,_ Goliath hissed at me.

 _For the love of…! Please don't tell me you're taking his side in this? I was joking!_

 _I know. Doesn't mean he does. Besides, he still does have a long way before he reaches your level._

_I know that. I didn't even have to_ try _and get where I am now. It just comes naturally_.

 ** _As it should my little owlet_** , Hedwig said.

 ** _What in the name of Kingdom Hearts do you mean by that Hed?_**

 **** ** _The fact you are the Heir of Kingdom Hearts is a big factor. As it stands now, you could lift a double decker with one hand and balance it there._**

 **** ** _I know that 'Wig._** I mentally sighed. **_I just hope that he doesn't hate me for it_**.

My two familiars looked at me like I grew a second head.

 _Why would Dudley hate you? He's just competitive. He sees you doing something_ so _easily, and he wants to do the same. He wants to just keep you safe. I guess you could say he just wants to be there to protect his 'little brother'._

I thought about that for a second.

 _I guess you're right Goliath. Ever since we were younger, he's always been there for me. Like a shadow that swoops in at the slightest hint of danger to me_.

 ** _Now that we got that cleared up, why don't we try and find a compartment_**.

The three of us left to find an empty compartment.

On our way we passed by a boy named Lee that apparently had a large spider in a box, a boy, who apparently lost his toad, named Neville and his gran. We finally found a compartment near the end of the train and I saw two sets of black Organization 13 robes sitting in a window. I hefted my trunk over my shoulder while Hedwig rode on my other shoulder, and Goliath climbed up and hung around my neck like a loose scarf.

I was just about to get on the train when I was stopped by one of the twins, George I think stopped me.

"Would you like a hand with that?"

"Uh sure."

"Oi Fred! Come give me a hand with this."

Fred came over and I handed them my trunk.

I watched as they nearly dropped it.

"Good grief, what do you have in here bricks," George asked.

"Or is it boulders? This thing weighs a ton," said Fred.

"No," I said taking it back. "Just school supplies and a few other things." I hefted it back over my shoulder.

They both stared at me.

"Is that," asked Fred pointing at my forehead.

"Blimey, it is," said George.

I stared at them, and sighed. "Yes, it is. Please stop staring. I'm no different than you two. Also please don't ask if I remember _him_. I'd rather not remember."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"No problem Harry," George said

"We'll keep quiet," said Fred.

"Thank you."

Then they got a questionable look on their faces.

"But, can we ask…"

"How you can lift…"

" **That trunk with no problem**?"

I smiled. "Weight lifting and strength training."

" **How much can you lift**?"

I put down my trunk, went behind them, and lifted the twins up by their robes.

They looked at me then at the ground with their faces whitening. Before they could say anything, Madam Weasley called over to them.

"Fred. George. Are you there?"

"We'd like to talk to you later Harry…"

"But right now…"

" **We need to see what mom wants**."

I gave them a nod and they left. Hedwig, Goliath, and I barely had to search for my cousins, when we found them a few doors down from the platform door.

"Hey Harry," Gabe greeted with a knowing smile.

I flushed a little at being caught. "What? They wanted to know how I could lift my trunk. They said it felt like they were trying to carry boulders up the stairs."

"Well, you do have _Sword of Souls_ in there along with all your extra books, supplies, and wardrobe."

"I'm sure he knows that Gabe," Dudley said. "Still shouldn't have shown off," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry for earlier Dudley. It's just…it all comes so _naturally_. I mean, I've been breaking down the blocks on my powers and it feels right to have them. Also, I know you're like my big brother and want to be strong for me and everything, but you can't protect me all the time."

"I can sure as hell try. I promised momma that I would keep you safe. Even from all this 'Boy-Who-Lived' crap. I'm not going to give up getting stronger and I'm _not_ going to be made into a liar."

I sat next to him. "I know that big bro," I said with a smile.

There was a knock on our window, and it was Aunt Petunia.

"Yeah mum?"

"I want you lot to behave yourselves, you understand? No getting in trouble, no wandering the halls unsupervised, and _no powers_ where you can easily be seen. That understood?"

"Antie, I highly doubt that there's going to be Heartless at school. Besides, if we need to we'll just open a Corridor and go where the Heartless are."

"I think she means as long as we're not seen doing so Harry. If we did, do you know how much hype that'd create?"

"Dudley's right cousin mine. If word got to the Ministry at what we could do, we'd be labled Dark Wizards and sent to Azkaban toot sweet. Besides," Gabe smirked. "They'd have to catch us first, if we don't just send them somewhere _unpleasant_ beforehand."

"Gabrielle Orion Knight! Don't you _dare_ send them there! They'll be eaten alive or turned into gibbering morons!"

"Whatever do you mean grandmother? I was thinking on sending them to the bottom of the ocean."

"Gabrielle," great grandma growled.

Our cousin sighed. "Okay, okay, keep your scales on. Besides, we wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught anyway. Right boys?"

Dud and I nodded.

"Oh, I know," Momma Petunia said. "My boys going off to their first term at Hogwarts," she started to cry. "You'll right me every day right? Tell me what you learn, your favorite teachers and classes, and what it's like there won't you?"

"Yes mum. We promise to do that."

"You try and not get into any trouble okay? Remember, stay safe, be good, and make us proud."

" **Mom**!"

The whistle sounded and the train began to move. We tried to all fit out the windows and started waving goodbye. We watched as Momma Tuney and Ginny raced to keep up, then when they fell behind, they just continued to wave from the end of the platform.


	17. Train Troubles

**I'm...Alive! To all my dear readers and followers, I'm sorry it took SOOOO LOOONG for this chapter. I was working on other fanfics I have. Between that and work, kind of slipped my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always hit that review button like a boss and tell me what you think. See ya!**

* * *

I took a seat next to my family and smiled as houses flew by the window. The scenery was astonishing as it flew by.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Dudley asked.

"I honestly don't know," I answered. "I'm just wondering what House I'm going to. I've been doing some thinking, and I think it's either going to be Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"I've been thinking to. I know I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw but, I also know I have the courage to face down those stronger than me. So, I think it's going to be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me."

"Well, since we're talking about houses I think I'm going to either Gryffindor or Slytherin myself," Gabe said.

 _You'd probably do great in either of those houses Harry. You too Dudley and Gabe,_ Goliath hissed. _But remember, no matter what house you're in, family is still family and it would make your aunt, mother, and grandmother very happy_."

"What was Goliath saying Harry?"

I looked at my brothers. "He said that no matter what house we were in that family is still family, and that Aunt Petunia and Grandma Trinity would be proud of us no matter where we were."

Gabe was about to speak when the door opened revealing Ronald Weasley.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Lords for interrupting you. But I was wondering if there was room for one more? Everywhere else is full."

I stared at him for a moment and saw in his Heart the youngest Weasley heir wasn't exactly lying nor was he telling the whole truth.

"If you came here with the thought of trying to ride our coat tails for fame and glory Heir Weasley, you can leave that at the door. If you _truly_ want to be our friend for just being our friend and nothing more, than you can join us. If not, you can leave."

Gabe and Dudley watched Ron and I, and the youngest boy Weasley didn't disappoint. He sat down with us.

What surprised us next was unexpected. He started to cry.

"I'm sorry my Lords. I just hate the fact that we don't have enough money. I heard about you when I was younger, and was hoping to be your friend so that I didn't have to be poor anymore. All of us get hand me downs, sometimes there isn't even enough food on the table." He proceeded to show us his wand. "This was my brother Charlie's before me, my robes used to be Bill's, and my rat," he said pulling out said rat, "used to be Percy's. There was even a point in time where our dad got really sick and the twins always stole my food because dad's the only one making the money, and my mum and Percy could only do so much raising us."

"I just have too much to live up to. My brother Bill was head boy, Charlie was Quidditch captain, Percy's a prefect, the twins are top pranksters with great grades, and funnier than all get out. I just-,"

Then Gabe spoke up interrupting him. "Stop right there. Honestly man, listen to yourself. You should be _glad_ you have older brothers to look up to. I wish I had that. You think being poor is such a bad thing? Try those who literally have _nothing_ , positively nothing but the clothes on their backs and the shoes on their feet. People like them would _kill_ for something you take for granted."

"But-," Ron tried saying.

"Listen to him Ron, he knows what he's talking about," Dudley piped up. "I mean really, look at what you're parents have been able to accomplish with so little. You have good home cooked meals, a roof over your head, and even though they're hand me downs, clothes on your back right?"

Ron nodded.

"You're lucky to know your parents Ronald," I said getting his attention.

He stared at me.

"My parents were killed by a Dark Lord who was afraid of what a little baby could _potentially_ do. He killed my parents in cold blood when I was just 15 months old. The only real memory I have is of my mother dying right in front of me, protecting me from Voldemort."

Ronald paled.

"Now you see why we say you should consider yourself lucky. Because in life, others aren't as fortunate as you are." Gabe finished.

Then we heard the intercom come on.

"Everyone this is the engineer. I advise you to please stay in your seats we are going to go a little faster to get to the school. There is a…complication on the tracks, and we advise that you hold on tightly. Thank you."

Just then, the train lurched with a little more speed.

Gabe, Dud, and I looked at each other.

"You don't think?"

"If it is…we're going to be in a _lot_ of trouble."

"I agree," I added. "We have to see what it is first."

The three of us got out of our seats, and looked out the window.

"Oh no." I said in hushed tones, feeling the color drain from my face.

Not even 100 feet next to us, was a black and red train that was on tracks that seemed to appear out of nowhere. There were three cars behind the engine and tender, full to the brim with Soldiers, Shadows, and there were Cannon guns on the roof, aiming at the train. The train itself was horrifying. The Heartless Symbol on the front with red lights on the sides and the cow catcher was _alive_ with eyes and teeth! There is a smoke stack spewing Darkness, the driving wheels were giant hearts in a circled enclosure, and the entire thing was covered in white spikes protruding from the windows and top. What was worse was that the engineer wore the standard uniform, but it looked like it was _attached_ to the damn train itself! I looked at the tender, and what horrified me was the 'fuel' the train was using. It was countless Hearts of _people_!

"Ah!" We heard someone yell from the compartment next to us.

We ran over to the other side, and saw one of the worst things imaginable. It was a white and grey train with the Nobody symbol on the front, and looked like a miniature Nobody Mini Cruiser on wheels. This train also had three cars, engine, and tender. The engine had two white lights that seemed to absorb everything it touched. On the sides were two spike like protrusions, the cow catcher was an oversized Nobody symbol, there were two smoke stacks on the train itself, taking in light and color from everything; like it was trying to gain a Heart of its own. The driving wheels looked like they were riding on yellow spiked wheels, like the Tanks in the game, the drive shafts were interconnecting spikes, and the cars had small towers on the top with Snipers sticking to the sides. In the third car there are Dusks, in the second car are Dancers, and in the first there are Samurai. I looked at the engine again, and there was a Berserker driving it, attached to the train like the Heartless one next to us.

"So, who's up for a test run of our abilities?" Gabe asked excited and _Sure Shot_ appearing in his hand.

Dudley answered by summoning _Fenrir_.

"Well, it's not exactly what I would want to do on my first day," I said summoning _Sword of Souls: first form_. "But we need to protect everyone on this train," I finished while summoning the _Ultima Weapon_. I actually found some of the things needed to make it while I went to visit Gringotts again. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"We need to try and get this train to go faster. If we can stay ahead of these things, than we have a better advantage. No harm would come to the students or the train itself if we did this," Gabe said.

I groaned. I didn't exactly want to split up, but it was the best option we had. "Fine. Gabe, you go and talk to the engineer while Dud and I take care of the two pests."

"I'm on it."

He left using his Corridor of Darkness ability.

"So, how do you propose we get rid of these two abominations," Dudley asked.

"The only thing I can think of is fighting on top of the Express and jump between the two. I could take out the Dark Express while you take out the Express of Naught."

My brother gave me a weird look. "Really? Think of those names all by your lonesome did you?"

I huffed. "If you would use your magic like we're _supposed_ to in these situations, you'd see the names. Speaking of." I looked at the trains in turn and I was surprised they only had two bars of health. I then looked at the cars, and they _each_ had one bar. "Oh this is just bloody _great_! Combined the entire train has a huge life span."

"This is going to take a while isn't it?"

"Most likely. Probably until we get to Hogwarts."

"Well then," Dud said while summoning _Oblivion_ , "let's get ready to rumble!"

Dud and I used our Corridor powers, and were on the roof. I nodded at him and we jumped towards our respected targets.

I landed on the Dark Express and started to slash and twirl at the Cannon guns on the roof. When I was down to a select few, they used their power to multiply and create false doubles of themselves. I looked at the ground and saw a few Heartless symbol targets. I ran around counting the number of guns compared to the number of targets on the roof. There was half the amount of targets compared to the number of guns. I sent out a burst of magic, and found the ones that were left. They were directly in front, to my left, right, and behind me. ' _Well fuck. If I try and get at these first, the Soldiers and Shadows could board the Express. If I get rid of the Shadows and Soldiers first, the Cannons could do some_ serious _damage. Shit, if I was just a little faster! Wait a minute…I'm an idiot_ ,' I thought to myself. I remembered that with all the strength training we did, we didn't just gain strength, we gained _speed_. "Okay you little dipshits, I'm done _playing around_." I put my two blades in an x and said the incantation for my power release. "Releasing Heart Restriction System levels 3…and 2. Category B recognized. Magic and strength restrictions lifted until the enemy has been… _eliminated_." I felt my weights drop off of me, and a good portion of my magic that I unsealed, come to the fore. But, with all the power I just released, it got rid of the cannon guns that were remaining on the roof. " _Well, that went well. Now,_ " I said looking at the car beneath me, " _time to get rid of some pests._ " I walked to the edge of the car, and dropped.

It didn't last long as I took off at a sprint next to the car full of Defenders. I saw about ten in all that could fit in the car. What I _didn't_ like was them all looking directly at _me_. I saw as they all spun their shields, and the car _opened_ for them to fire.

" _Shit!_ " I dodged the fireballs launched at me. I ran up and grabbed the side of the car. Getting a good purchase I summoned up one of my better magics. " _Fira strike!_ " I swung my blade towards the closest two, and it disintegrated them. ' _Two down, a hundred more to go_.'

The defenders got their shields ready again, and the dog face started blowing out ice. I watched as the car slowly started to freeze over, and reaching where I was perched on the side. I quickly swung in and let go before it could encase me in an impenetrable block.

All of the Defender Heartless stared at me as I joined them in the car.

" _Hello gents. I'm Harry James Potter. Keyblade apprentice, descendant of the Founders, and the Heir of Kingdom Hearts itself. Now if you'd al kindly disperse in an orderly fashion that would be gratefully appreciated._ " I watched as they all looked at each other, then back at me while raising their shields again. " _I like your second choice. Now…DIE,_ " I smiled as I ran towards the closest Heartless, and stabbed it in the 'Heart'. It dispersed in a cloud of black smoke and releasing the heart that was inside it.

The ones that were left, brought their arms back then, thrust them forward.

I parried the blows and knocked them all back like bowling pins. " _Strike!_ "

They all slowly got back up, and some started twirling their shields together while some had their shields open their mouths again. They brought them together, and unleashed an attack that was both fire _and_ ice.

' _What in the…? They weren't_ ever _able to do that before_ ,' I thought as I brought my blades up to defend myself. The blast from the combined attack nearly pushed me out the door and off the train. " _Ugh. Well, it seems you brought out the heavy artillery. Time for me to do the same_." I focused with all my being and brought forth my keyblade _Blade of Hogwarts_. This time, I had my blade appear in my mouth. With all three of my keyblades at the ready, I summoned up some fire, ice, and wind into the blades. Then, I brought _Ultima Weapon_ and _Sword of Souls_ towards my right shoulder, getting into a stance I created. " _Tri-keyblade style…Storm of Destruction!_ " I spun around like a tornado while releasing the magic in the blades. The combined magic from the attack flew towards the large Heartless, and tore them to shreds. I looked at the health of the car I was in, and there was only a sliver of it left. I grabbed the edge of the car and swung up to the top. Once there, I ran towards the second car, while dismissing _Blade of Hogwarts_. I jumped the gap, and twisted in the air. With the momentum I created, I was spinning faster and faster. While I was spinning I summoned some thunder. " _Dual keyblade style…Drill of Light,_ " I yelled aiming at the coupling between the cars. It shattered on impact and the car was sent careening away, and finally disappeared in a puff of black. ' _One down, three cars to go_.'


	18. Ultimate Express

**Gabe's P.O.V:**

I appeared right in the engine house. I saw the engineer looking out the window at something. I looked to and saw a dark car fly past the window. ' _Nice going Harry_ ,' I thought to myself with a smile. Just then, the engineer saw me.

"What are you doing here young man? It's dangerous up here you know."

"I came to help sir. If we can get this train to go faster, that would be great."

The old man rubbed his face. "I wish she could. I've given her all she's got at this point. I don't know what those things are but, I've been doing this for years and _never_ seen anything like those two engines."

I sighed. "It's because those aren't regular engines sir. Look, I don't have time to start trying to pick your brain about this. I just have one question for you."

"Shoot."

I summoned _Sure Shot_. "Do you know what this is?"

I saw the engineer go wide eyed. "There was only one young man that had that blade before you. He and my son were good friends at school."

I smirked and dropped the illusion. "How's it going old timer?"

"The Prophet said you were _dead_. But…how?"

"My Heir is on this train. I've been training him in that disguise for months. I assume you know who it is?"

He looked out the window again at the dark train. "I know all of the passengers who get on this train. Be they first year or seventh. I felt his magic as soon as he boarded. It's Harry Potter isn't it?"

"Yes. That boy is going to be the greatest Bearer since I took up the mantle of Kingdom Hearts. Anyway," I said looking back at him. "Are you _sure_ that there's no way to make this train faster?"

He rubbed his chin. "There's a few but, the one that comes to mind is very risky."

I was curious so I asked, "What idea? If it's the one _I'm_ thinking of, it's very risky indeed."

He nodded his head and picked up the intercom. "Everyone, this is the engineer. I have an idea that could make us faster than those _things_ next to us. It's risky, but I need you to all collect your magic, and put it into the Express. She is a magical train, and as such runs on magic instead of coal. I implore you to help the new students. I ask for you to use your magic to protect your friends and family that's inside."

I motioned for the intercom. He gave it and I said, "This is Gabriel Knight folks. To those who are half blood or muggle born, you know what those things are. You also know those things won't give up until we're all _dead,_ or worse. So I ask you, will we let them take us so that we may become monstrosities like they are? Will we let them take our friends, our family, and our loved ones? I say here and now, put all of your differences aside, and work towards one goal. Let's pool our magic, and defend one another like we're supposed to. If we want to survive this day, we…Must…FIGHT!"

There was a resounding yell over the noise of the engine.

"Alright. Now, place your hands on any surface you can. Draw on your magic, use your will to push it into the train, use the cunning, the bravery, the wit, and the loyalty you have in your hearts as your focus," I said looking out the window again. I paled at what I saw. The bridge was coming up with a hard turn before it. Also, the two engines were _closing in_ on the Hogwarts Express. "Push all the magic you can into the train on my mark everyone!" I even put some of my own magic into the train. Hoping beyond hope that it would be enough.

The Dark Express and the Express of Naught were now twenty feet away.

"Hold it."

Ten feet.

"Just a little longer," I said putting in some more.

We were now neck and neck with the hard turn in front of us.

"Do it now!"

I felt the biggest and largest magical surge in all my long years. I could _feel_ the train absorb it all. What I didn't expect was the train to be so _tipsy_ on the magical influx.

' _Whoa! Now_ that's _a boost! Hello again Adrian._ '

I smiled. "Hello to you too Scarlet. Been awhile hasn't it?"

' _Uh huh_ ,' I heard her sarcastic voice. ' _If you call 23 years a long time you prat. Anyway, I promise you_ none _of the students will be harmed. Not while I'm still running._ '

"Good to hear. But," I said looking at the curve, "that might be a problem. With that curve and those two engines, we just might lose everyone. Damn it," I said slamming my hand on the window edge.

Scarlet got pissed. ' _Not while I still function! I've been running for over 100 years and not lost a single passenger! I…will not…Stop…_ _ **NOW**_!'

I watched as we reached the curve. ' _We're too late_ ,' I thought forlornly. I felt the train start to tilt to the right. But then, I felt the most powerful surge in magic than before. I felt Scarlet right herself, then tilt to the left.

' _Hold on everyone! I promise that you'll all get to school safely! So says Scarlet the Express of Heart!_ '

Then, I felt a change come through her. With all the magic that was put into her, I could _feel_ what was happening. With my inner eye, I could _see_ the entire Express. I was so stunned that I only said a single word. "Whoa."

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I was running along the second car of the _Dark Express_ when I felt a _huge_ amount of magic to my right. I saw it was the Hogwarts Express but, it was starting to go faster than the other two trains. I watched as it gained more speed, then tilted to the right. I knew enough about trains from Dudley that if a train was going fast enough on a tight turn it would start to tip.

' _Oh no_ ,' I thought to myself. I looked ahead to the front of the engine and saw that we were heading towards an even tighter turn that led to a bridge. The bridge was very narrow from what I could tell. I quickly ran to the side of the car I was on top of, and saw that we were possibly 500 ft. above a large ravine. ' _If the Express goes over, all those kids…my family…_ ,' I stopped that thought. "Not on _my_ watch!" But then, I felt the _biggest_ surge of magic that I've ever felt. I watched in silent wonder as the Hogwarts Express leaned to right itself and then tilt to the right. Then, the scarlet steamie started to _glow_. It continued to glow until I had to shield my eyes from it. When it disappeared, I looked, and the Hogwarts Express _disappeared_. " _My family, those kids, they're all…_ " I was broken from my lament at the loss of so many hearts, when the _Dark Express_ lurched and went over the side of the ravine too. I stabbed _Sword of Souls_ into the roof and hung on as best as I could. When it finally leveled out at the bottom of the ravine and it _kept going_. I looked ahead again, and found the most amazing sight.

The Hogwarts Express was now coated in fire. The entire train glowed with an ethereal inner light; the wheels were covered in fire and kept moving on nonexistent tracks, almost burning the ground beneath it. I saw the windows were darker than when we left, almost onyx in color. The small smoke stack grew into a skull spewing black smoke with flames as tall as I was. I squinted, and saw that the driving wheels were connected not by rods like they're supposed to be, but by links of chain that were rigid with spikes and hooks connecting them, as well as spikes sticking out of the sides of the wheels themselves. I looked closer at the cars and saw that there were curved spines on the top of the cars themselves. Curious, I ran as far and fast as I could to the front of the Dark Express, and saw that the front of the school train was a large silver skull with the chin as the cow catcher, the mouth of the front was closed and spewing flames out the sides, and the 'eyes' were the new lights lighting the way to the school.

" _Holy shit! Whoever gave you a boost sure did make you look good_ ," I said. I was a big Ghost Rider fan, and what I saw topped the movie and the bike. I smiled, and ran back to the second to last car that had the Soldiers. I jumped up and sliced a hole in the top of it. I dropped down and was faced with 30 or so of the little buggers. " _Hello gents. I'm Harry Potter, keybearer, Heir of Kingdom Hearts, and your imminent demise. If you leave now, I might turn the other cheek._ "

They all looked at each other, then at me. We stayed like that for a few scant seconds until one of them ran at me with red finger claws bared.

I gave a toothy smile. " _Have it your way then._ " I swung _Sword of Souls_ at the one trying to attack me, and it disappeared in a puff of black. I put my blade on my shoulder and asked, "Alright who's next?"

With that statement, all hell broke loose. Ten of them rushed at me with their arms outstretched and started clawing madly. I blocked a majority of the blows with _Souls_ and pushed back. As the Soldiers stumbled, out of nowhere a light of inspiration hit me. " _To think you're all the darkness in people's Hearts, all of the jealousy, hatred, and all of the negative emotions of us Somebodies. You are like the Sin of the World, and it's time to send you where you belong._ " I coated my keyblade in the strongest firaga spell I could muster, all the while spinning it in a large circle. " _Time to send you to Hell where you lot belong! Hell's…gate…slash_ ," I yelled while cutting horizontally through the air. The resulting inferno got rid of half of the ones that were in the car, while also taking out half of the cars health. The Soldiers that were left tilted their collective heads to the side as if saying 'Is that the best you got?' They then started to spin in place. I knew this move and in turn, I did the same. ' _They think this is new to_ me? _It's time to show them how wrong they are._ ' I reversed my grip on both _Ultima_ and _Souls_ while summoning some ice on them. " _Round and round I go…you can't stop me…because you're too slow! Storm of the Century!_ " I let loose all of the icicles that were in the small tornado of ice and snow. I watched as both my attacks and theirs met in the middle, and _disintegrated_ the rest of the pests. I looked at the health bar of the car I was in, and groaned.

' _Still a little bit of health left. Damn it!_ ' I jumped up through the hole I made in the roof, and ran to the last car on the train. I jumped the small gap and while doing so I did a quick _Strike Raid_ on the coupling. It shattered on impact and like the last car, it veered off and smashed into a puff of black smoke. I smirked and looked at the two parts that were left. " _Now, since the Shadows are one of the_ weakest _of all the Heartless, I'll just concentrate on the engine and tender_."

It wouldn't be until a little later…that I would regret that decision.


	19. Scarlet Fights Back

**Good news everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry it took this long to update. I've had so many other ideas on how I wanted to continue this story that it got away from me. I also had major writers block on the ending action in this chapter. But, I hope this is worth the wait for you. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC.** **As always, please read and review! TTFN!**

I ran again towards the front of the Dark Express. "Time to die you piece of shite! You nearly killed my family; you nearly killed my future friends; last but not least, you threatened the destruction…Of…MY…WORLD!" I jumped up and over the smoke stack while twisting in the air. I summoned Ultima Weapon and threw it straight at the middle of the trains head. I watched as it sunk straight to the hilt in it. I smirked, grabbed the closest hand rail, and said, "Hello there you ugly little fuck. I'm Harry. I'm the one who's going to enjoy watching you break apart, and free all those hearts you stole!" I yanked out my blade, and was about to stab it in the eye until, the dark train opened its mouth and charged a ball of pure black. 'Oh fuck', I thought to myself. I swung back up to the top just as it let it go. I landed in a crouch, and looked up. What I saw made my jaw drop. The damn thing was following me! "Great! Just like the Darkside all over again!" I ran towards the first car again and turned around. The dark ball of energy was twenty feet away from me, I looked down, and I smirked.  
The ball was growing steadily closer as I readied my next attack. I summoned a new blade that I got just before we left. I smiled as I remembered the day I got this one fondly.  
Three days ago:  
 _There was a knock on my door as I was meditating. "Come in."_  
 _The door opened and revealed my great grandmother. "Hey Harry. Meditating again?"_  
 _I smiled. "Yes. I've been trying to take down some of the blocks of my magic again. But," I let my face fall. "I took a look at my core again, and I saw that it was layered. Like the crust of the Earth. I could feel the power radiating off of each one, and the layers were stronger than the last."_  
 _Grandma Trin's face became quizzical. "Each layer is stronger than the last? What do you mean my little typhoon?"_  
 _"Like, each layer is made of metal or a gemstone. My core for my wizarding magic is like steel then, the next one looks like a ruby. Then the one after that is as white as diamond, wreathed in flames. The next one after that is like a light grey like steel but, covered with runes I've not seen before. The next layer is like the one before. It's covered in an alloy that changes and moves with even stranger markings on it."_  
 _"Are there anymore after that?"_  
 _I laid back onto my bed answering, "Yes there is. But, this one's stranger than all of them combined," I told her rubbing my temples._  
 _She pated my shoulder saying "Take your time Harry. I'm sure it's very confusing for you."_  
 _I gave a short laugh. "You have no idea gran." I took a deep breath. "Okay, so the last one is really weird. I know this sounds strange, even for me. But, the last one is in the shape of the symbol for Yin and Yang. But, right where they join, there is some grey with specks of color like the dawn or the night at twilight."_  
 _Great Grandma Trinity's face grew thoughtful. "The last one sounds like your core for being the Heir of Kingdom Hearts. The symbol for Yin and Yang represents Light and Darkness, while the grey means nothing is as black and white as it seems. Then, the colors you describe are probably the representation of that balance. The dawn to go from night to day, and the twilight from day to night. Each of these represents the balance of yourself and that of things around you."_  
 _"Sounds about right. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about originally gran?"_  
 _Grandma face palmed. "Duh! I wanted to give you a present for doing so well Harry! Plus, I never really got you or Dudley any presents either," she said holding out a large oblong box. The box was wrapped in black and white wrapping paper with a red bow._  
 _I could feel myself blush. "You didn't have to. Knowing that I have you as family is good enough for me."_  
 _"Nonsense! I just gave Dudley his a little while ago before I came up here to give you yours. Now go on, open it."_  
 _I did and was amazed at what was inside. Inside the box was a black, white, and grey triple barreled shotgun with intricate designs on it. I looked closer and the designs resembled Final Form from Kingdom Hearts 2. There were two barrels on top while the third looked like it was welded together to the top two, and the bottom of the barrel making a strange 'M' like shape with points in the middle and on the ends. I looked at the sides and found a name. It read 'Triple Threat'. I looked back at my grandmother and saw her smile._  
 _"Your very own Key-gun. With this blade, you can fire 12 gauge shot gun shells, or magic. The barrels are 30 inches long and overall it's 47 inches. I designed this baby after your ancestor did the very first rotating pump action shot gun during his days as a pirate. Dudley almost has one identical to this but, it's a double side by side barreled shotgun. The coloring is like yours only done in blue for Wisdom Form. It also can shoot 12 gauge rounds and magic, should the need arise for such an occasion."_  
 _"What's his Key-gun called grandma?" I asked honestly curious._  
 _"It's called 'Double Trouble'. I don't know why, but the name spoke to me."_  
 _I felt my jaw drop at what she said. "You made them? But…how? I thought a keyblade could only come from my Heart?"_  
 _She grew pensive. "Yes and no. Blades can be forged to suit a person and what they need at the time. But, if you wear gloves and add a few drops of blood from the person whose heart you want it to connect to, it will connect to the person."_  
 _'Well, that's interesting,' I thought to myself._  
 _She leaned back against the wall a little. "I know that look. I can see the gears turning in your head Harry. I know you think that forging new blades would lessen the burden you have right now but, a keyblade must first appear for the person you want to make one for. For example, if you wanted to make one for Draco, and he ends up going Dark, then what will you do?"_  
 _I slumped a little bit. "I would have to fight him eventually. That's not what I want to happen to a person who could possibly be my first friend besides Dudley and Gabe."_  
 _Grandma sat next to me and gave me a small squeeze. "I know. Your intentions are true and good, but the consequences, if there were any, would be too great."_  
 _"I understand," I said making my new blade disappear._  
Flashback End  
I summoned some fire, wind, and ice into the barrels with some lightning coating the blade. I lined up the shot, and fired with a horizontal cut. "Elemental Barrage!" I watched as my attack met the large ball of Darkness head on then explode. I grinned, "That's check." Then I nearly fell off the top of the Shadow car because something rammed into the side of the Dark Express. I looked next to me, and saw that the Hogwarts Express was pulling away. 'Looks like she wants in on this too,' I thought to myself. I watched as the Express got a little farther away then, did a sharp left turn straight into the Heartless engine. The impact was so great that I lost my footing and fell over the side of the Shadow Car. I quickly grabbed onto the rail that was there, and hung on for dear life. While I was hanging there, I was able to peak into the window of the car. 'Oh boy,' I gulped. Inside were hundreds of tiny yellow eyes. The entire car was filled from floor to ceiling of Shadow Heartless. 'I should've known better,' I thought to myself as a couple dozen of the little shits started to emerge from the wall of the car.  
I gathered my magic and then threw Triple Threat. It passed through all of the shadows with ease and returned to me soon after. I swung back up to the roof, and saw a horrendous sight. On top of the car were at least thirty or fifty of the little buggers on top. They also seemed to be looking intently at something. I took a glance in the direction they were facing and I felt my face grow hard and cold like steel. 'No way are they getting on the Express. Not while I still draw breath!' "Hey dunder heads! You want some? Then come and get some!"  
What I just said must've done the trick because they looked at me, then at the blade I still had in my hands. Then all at once, they attacked me.  
"Well since that got your attention," I said summoning Sword of Souls: Form 1, "how about this?! LIGHT!" I could feel my magic surround me as it engulfed my entire body in a huge ball of white light. When it died down, my Organization cloak was now black with red accents, and the fleur de les symbol going up and down the sides, on my sleeves, and one on my hood with red and black gloves. "Well, I won't be needing form 2 for this. Restrictions lock down." I could feel the added weight go back to where it was before I undid the restrictions. In Valor Form I was one and a half times faster than I would be with the weights on. I ran towards them stabbing, hacking, and slashing any and all of the Shadows that got in my way. In just a few seconds there is only a handful left. But, the ones that were left on the roof, were in the ground for a defensive move. "So you think you guys are funny huh? When I'm done with you I'm gonna…" I never got to finish because the entire train lurched to the right. I looked and the Hogwarts Express was turning away again. 'That's twice now that she did that. I wonder…,' I thought looking at both the Engine and Shadow car for the Dark Express. When I did I was shocked. The car I was on had a quarter of its life left and the Engine for this crazy train was down to one. "Hmm, both the train and car are almost done for. I wonder how Dud's doing," I said to myself while looking for him. While I was looking for him a shadow passed over my head. I looked up and saw the underside of the Express of Naught and nearly fell backwards trying to dodge the wheels.  
From my new vantage point I could see my big bro gliding across the side of the last car in Wisdom Form, and shooting magical bullets from Double Trouble. I took a quick look at their health bars, and the train he was dealing with was at the same bars as mine. "Good work Dudley! Give 'em what for!"  
He looked down, smiled at me with a wave of his hand, and went back to work.  
I decided to do the same as I brushed myself off. I then ran to the front of the car, dispatching some Shadows along the way. I was at the front of the last car, when I got a new idea. I jumped high in the air, crossed Sword of Souls First Form and Triple Threat in a large X, and threw them at the coupling. "Double Strike," I yelled. This was the same move as Strike Raid, except with two blades, and hit the coupling shattering it. I jumped as said car was flipping up from the power exerted from the attack, and landed on the roof of the Engine. 'Last one,' I thought as I reverted to my normal look. I could feel all the sweat, dirt, and how exhausted I was getting. "Damn, if only I had a potion or elixir," I huffed. Then, I was swatted by a giant black hand.  
"Oof!" I could feel nothing beneath my feet as I was sent flying through the air. 'Well, at least I'll go out knowing I tried to at least stop these bastards from hurting a new generation of wizards and witches,' I thought with a smile.  
Then, I heard a loud whistle, while there was a voice in my head.  
'I got you Lord Hogwarts! Brace yourself, this might hurt a little.'  
I tried to look at where the voice was coming from, and landed on top of a hard roof. I grunted in a little pain, and took a quick look at where I was. In front of me was a smoke stack that looked like a large skull with flames coming out of the top.  
'Welcome back aboard your Lordship.'  
I looked down, and could feel the smugness coming from none other than the Hogwarts Express herself. 'Thanks for the save Ms…'  
'Call me Scarlet. Thanks for trying to get rid of that abomination by the way. But, now it's my turn. You just rest okay.'  
I laughed. 'Sorry Ms. Scarlet, but no can do. Dud, Gabe, and I have to finish these guys off once and for all.'  
She sighed. 'Stubborn just like your parents. You really do look a lot like your dad you know. But, you have your mother's eyes.'  
'I get that a lot.'  
'You should be proud of that. But, since you insist on ending this…uh-oh.'  
'What uh-oh?'  
She gave a timid laugh. 'How good are you at catching?'  
'Very. Why?'  
'Hang on tight then, and jump when I tell you to.'  
After Scarlet told me that, she started to tilt sideways, and stayed that way.  
'Okay Harry...jump now!'  
I pushed myself off the roof, and was hit by a big something. I looked down, and it was Dudley.  
'Don't worry, I got you both.'  
I watched as she tilted upwards a little, and we slid down inside of the coal tender and into the engine.  
"That was close," I heard someone say.  
I took a peak, and it was Gabe that said it.  
Dudley groaned. "Geez you think? Oh my head."  
"That damned Nobody got you too huh?"  
"The damn thing knocked me off when I was about to try and deal the finishing blow."  
"Me too. It seems, that we might need your help Scarlet," I told her aloud.  
'Hmph. Of course you do. Those things are starting to fight back with everything they got. Now, it's time for us to do the same.'  
I saw Dudley give a little start. "Who said that?!"  
Gabe laughed. "That dear cousin, was Scarlet. Who is also known as…"  
'The Hogwarts Express, Heir Ravenclaw.'  
His jaw dropped. "Um…nice to meet you."  
Scarlet gave a little laugh. 'Same to you. But, I think we have bigger fish to fry. Don't you agree my lords?'  
"She's right. We're almost at Hogwarts, and those things aren't dead yet," Gabe said looking out the window. "We need to come up with a plan to…"  
I saw his face go pale.  
"Brother? What is it?"  
He started to back away from the window. "That's not possible. They shouldn't be able to do this. How the bloody fucking hell did they do this?!"  
I ran to the window myself when he was done with his rant. What I saw even made me shake.  
Somehow both of the trains we were fighting converged into a mix matched parody of themselves. One half of it was the Express of Naught, and the other the Dark Express. But, what really drew my attention was the Nobody/Heartless on the top of the train. They too were combined, but in the most unusual of ways. It looked like the engineer for the Express of Naught was on the back of the engineer for the Dark Express and both had helmets like knights used to wear. I looked at the health, it was two bars for the Oblivion Express, and three bars for the Nightmare Engineer.  
"Good Lord in Heaven," I heard my older brother gasp next to me.  
I continued to stare at the new monstrosity, and grew hard in what I was about to say. "This doesn't change a thing. We still have a job to do. Besides, the bigger they are…"  
"The harder they fall," Gabe said.  
I saw Dud shake himself back into keybearer mode. "So, what's the plan Harry?"  
I looked at the weird combo again and a light bulb went off. "There's three of us, and three of them right?"  
They nodded their heads.  
"Then I propose the following. Dudley, you go after the back half of the Nightmare Engineer. Gabe, you go after the front."  
"So you go after the train itself," Dud finished.  
I nodded. "I think there's more to it than meets the eye."  
"I can work with that," Gabe spoke.  
"Alright guys, time to get to work," I said jumping out the window. 'Hey Scarlet, you think you can lend a spare wheel or two?'  
'Sure can. Besides, it's like you said. Time to end this once and for all!'  
I landed on top of Scarlet, and turned to look at the Oblivion Express. I watched for a moment as my brothers were slicing, sliding, dodging, and all around slowly ending the life of the monstrosity that was on top of the engine. I continued to observe the fight when all of a sudden, the Engineer started to spin, and proceeded to pummel my two best friends. When it saw it was satisfied with that, it leaned forward, and merged with the train. I looked at the health bar with lock on, and saw it gained the life of the Heartless/Nobody that was just on top.  
"I knew it! I knew this thing was going to fight dirty from the moment this started," I growled out. "If that's the case…I might as well do the same." I summoned Ultima Weapon and Blade of Hogwarts while chanting, "Releasing Heart Restriction System levels 3…2…1. Category A recognized. Magic and strength restrictions lifted until the enemy has been…silenced," I yelled finishing the chant. I could feel almost all of the combined weight of 1.8 short tons drop off of me. "Hmm, can't go to level 0 without Aunt Petunia or the Headmaster's approval. Still, this will be enough to finish this." Then I had another thought. "But, if I went Final Form, that'd be just as good," I said with a smirk. "Final Form!" In a blast of light I could feel the change go through me. My outfit changed once more. It was now white, grey, and covered in black swirls. My gloves were fingerless, grey, and had lines from the tip of the glove to the end of the fingers. I looked at Sword of Souls and it was now at level 1. Meaning it was now 8 ft. long, the blade 3 ½ in. wide, and weighing at least 225 pounds. The outside edges of the blade were a light purple, the middle of the blade is a navy blue, where the eye should reside is the jewel center of Soul Calibur, half the wing guard is purple and blue while the other half is blue and purple, and the keychain is the runes from Soul Calibur in red and blue. I pointed Sword of Souls at the train that was trying to end me and said, "I'm going to end you here and now you piece of scrap metal. When I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left!"  
After I said that, it looked like the damn train itself was grinning at me; like it was saying 'Come and get me brat.'  
I growled and launched myself from Scarlet while banishing Blade of Hogwarts for Triple Threat. I sent mental commands to S.S. and U.W. to attack the face of the Nobody/Heartless engine while I charged a firaga attack in all three barrels of Triple Threat. When I felt them get red hot I fired. "Supernova Shot!" The shot raced towards the engine and hit it in a huge explosion. I sneered at the smoke. Knowing this fight wasn't over yet. Then, the engine charged out of the smoke only missing a few metal teeth.  
'Pathetic attempt to end me little bearer,' it's eyes said. 'My turn.' The Oblivian Express turned to the right and went up the side of the ravine we were in. When it was half way up it made a sharp 180 and headed straight towards Scarlet, and was speeding up.  
"Scarlet…" I said looking at the enemy train.  
"I feel it," she told me. With a little burst of speed she barely escaped the ram to her side.  
The monstrosity of a train roared in anger at missing the Express.  
"He doesn't seem to happy does he?"  
'No, he doesn't. If it wasn't for the fact that it was trying to get rid of us all, he'd be an interesting train to hang out with.'  
I blinked in surprise at the praise Scarlet gave the Oblivion Express. "First of all ew. I don't want to know about your potential love life with that. Second, I kind of agree with you. If he worked for us, he'd be a force to be reckoned with. But, that doesn't change the fact it's trying to end us." Then, I grew pensive. 'So far, all three of us have been attacking it on our own. But, with that being the case we've barely made a freaking dent. However,' I thought looking at Dud and Gabe fighting the now exposed Nightmare Engineer. 'If we all attack it at once…' I then had an idea. 'If Gabe, Dudley, and I used our combined might and just attack the train, with Scarlet's help, we'll get rid of this thing for good.' As I finished that thought I ran towards the Express and jumped across. I landed in between Dudley and Gabe and yelled to them over the wind, "We have to combine our efforts to finish this thing off! I figured out how we can end this for good."  
"Then how do you propose we do that," asked my blood adopted brother.  
I chortled evilly. "We combine our strongest attacks, while Scarlet runs at it full steam ahead. When we're close enough, we unleash hell."  
My brother in all but blood grinned. "I love the way you think. Let's do it!"  
With our discussion over we ran and jumped back over to the transformed Hogwarts Express.  
"Scarlet, do you think you can get far ahead of this thing to do a big 180 like it did earlier," I asked.  
'I can. But, everyone would get jostled around pretty good.'  
"Do you think you can make straps for the luggage, and seatbelts for everyone else?"  
'I believe so. What do you have in mind?'  
I looked at my family and told them all, "Well, the real game plan is this. Gabriel, Dudley, and I take on the train and engineer at the same time, while you Scarlet take a huge 180 facing towards that abomination, we gather as much power and magic we dare."  
"We unleash it all right in front of it," Dud spoke up.  
My blood adopted brother finished saying, "And goodbye Oblivion Express."  
'Let's do it.'  
We all nodded at each other and got ready for the final showdown. Scarlet sped up as fast as she could and flew past the Oblivion Express. I turned my head back to see how far ahead we were and saw we were a good two and a half miles ahead.  
'Let's do it to it,' I thought to our train.  
I could feel her smirk as she hit the brakes and told everyone, 'Hold on everyone. This is going to get bumpy.'  
Both my cousins and I held on for dear life as Scarlet pulled a car doing a 180. She rode up the side of the small ravine we were still in and the cars rode up the wall like they were drifting. When she was facing toward the enemy train she gunned it towards the thing.  
I thought, 'Revert,' and found myself back in my normal Organization robes. I saw a bright flash and saw Dudley did the same. I summoned Ultima, S.S.: form 5, and Blade of Hogwarts to my hands and mouth. I looked to my left and saw my brother in all but blood Dudley had Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands. I looked to my right and my blood adopted brother Gabriel had Trickshot and Crossbones ready. I saw that we were closing in on the abomination and got an idea. "Listen guys, I know how to get rid of this thing."  
"How? You said our strongest attacks would do it," Dud said.  
"Yeah you did. I had the perfect one in mind to," Gabe spoke to me.  
"I know that but, what if we channeled our strongest elements into one single attack? It would destroy it in one fell swoop."  
"What would this attack be oh brother mine," Dud asked.  
I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, since we're going to a magic school why not a phoenix? It would be an interesting try," I told them giving an insane smile.  
"This is going to be gooood," Gabe told us.  
"Do as I do. I can feel it." I closed my eyes, crossed my arms, and brought Ultima and S.S.: form 5 to my shoulders while Blade of Hogwarts faced forward while coating them all in flames. I could feel Dudley summoning his strongest blizzaga attack while I could feel the hairs on my body stand up because of Gabriel summoning his strongest thundaga attack. I opened my eyes and saw we were 500 feet away from the Heartless/Nobody express. "Tri keyblade style," I started.  
"Dual keyblade style," Gabe and Dudley said as one.  
"Seven keyblade style…ELEMENTAL… PHOENIX," we yelled.  
We launched our combined attack, and as it flew the three elements combined and turned into a phoenix with wings of lightning and a perfect combination of ice and flames for the feathers and body.  
The attack flew at the enemy engine and let out a cry. The cry and elemental bird slammed head on into the evil steam engine and exploded. We rode through the smoke we saw that said enemy was blown back a good quarter mile. As we headed towards the thing, to finally finish it off, it was surprisingly still rolling but, also falling apart with each turn of its wheels. Scarlet slowly came to a stop as all that was left of the other express was the engine itself. As we stopped, it was still rolling towards us until it came to a stop not even five feet away from us. Then, it started to glow and disappear. As that was happening a large heart flew out and vanished into the sky. The face was the last thing to disappear and then the Oblivion Express was no more.  
I grinned while putting S.S. form 5 on my shoulder. "Well, we're done here. Let's go everyone."  
With that, we all vanished back to our compartment in swirls of black.


End file.
